Pretending
by The Needless Lobsters
Summary: "I dont want to keep Pretending"..."Neither do I" What happens when Tony and Ziva Finally tell each other the truth, that they have been hiding for a long time?
1. The Proposal

"I do not want to keep pretending Tony."

"Neither do I, Ziva."

We stood there still, not knowing what to do next. I didn't want to keep pretending. I didn't want to pretend that I didn't have feelings for her. I never really admitted it to anyone. Not even Ziva. Until now. I am head over heels in love with her. The way she walks, the way she talks the way she cutely messes up her American idioms, the way she smells… how pretty she looks all the time…

"How long?" That question brought me out of my thoughts.

"A long time. I knew there were feelings there. They got more intense though. Paris. What about you?" I asked.

"A long time too. I also knew they were there but they got more intense when I saw you with Jeanne."

"What?" I was shocked. Was Ziva actually admitting something?

"I was jealous of her okay. I wanted to be her. I wanted to be in her place."

"And I was jealous of _him_, when you were with Michael. I wanted to be in his place"

"I have always loved you Tony. I have just never told you. Even with Michael. Of course I loved him a little, but I never felt like how I did when I was with you. You make me feel special."

"You are special Ziva. You're the most special girl in the world. You deserve to be happy."

She smiled. "I am happy. When I am with you, I feel happy."

"And when I'm with you I'm also happy. I've got feelings that I've never felt before. And when I'm with you I can never get rid of the feelings Ziva."

"Tony…can I ask you a question?" She looked a little nervous.

"Shoot."

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes…that's what I was trying to tell you last week."

"That is good, because I love you too."

"Good. Because I have something for you."

"What…what is it?"

"I know we've only been dating for, like, two weeks, and I don't want to seem like I'm moving too fast, but this… this has shown me that we're meant to be. I want to be there for you, Ziva."

"What are you trying to say, Tony?" she asked. She looked a little apprehensive.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I bent down on one knee and reached a hand into my pocket and pulled out a small box. I had kept it for a long time. I was going to give it to Jeanne but even then, it just didn't feel right. And when my feelings were more intense for Ziva, I knew it was destiny. I knew we were meant to be. "Ziva David, will you marry me?"


	2. The Kiss

**Ziva's POV**

I lay in my bed, thinking about the events from earlier on that night. How could one question – no, one man – turn my whole life upside down? Was it even the right decision? I thought back to the a week before, the events that had led us to this whole situation.

* * *

"This is a beautiful place, Tony." I turned and smiled at him, leaning into him a little. He smiled back at me.

We were at a beach, sitting close enough to the water that they were being lapped on, watching the sun set. The sky was a golden orange, with a peachy-pink lining the bottom of the few clouds in the sky.

"I'm glad you like it," he answered. I frowned at him.

"There is no humiliating back story, no sad but memorable reason why you brought me here?" I asked.

"Not really. Why would you think…" He froze, then gave me one of his cheeky grins. "You've been watching too many romance movies."

"Says the man who watches so many movies himself," I pointed out.

"Touché."

We laughed a little at the comment.

"I guess I brought you here because this view reminds me of… you."

"Me?" I was a little shocked.

"Yeah. The sea reminds me of you. See the way it shows a pale-ish orange-y colour? It's you. Beautiful, yet subtle and calm all at the same time, with the ability to kill…" Tony stopped when he realized I was staring at him. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it was just… perfect," I whispered, my eyes moving to his lips quickly and then back, wondering how they felt. He smiled at me, probably not noticing the quick flick of my eyes, and leaned closer to me. I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck, and it took all of my strength to not just melt into his arms.

"You ok, Ziva?" he asked, his breath hitting my neck enough to make it tickle.

"I am fine," I answered.

"You're tense."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are, and I can even prove it to you." He moved his hand up my back and onto my shoulder. He squeezed it lightly. "See? Tense."

I turned to face him. "I am not tense Tony." I relaxed my shoulders under his grip. "See? Not tense."

He looked into my eyes deeply and cupped my cheek with his hand. "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

"I think you have said that already," I pointed out.

"But you are Ziva," he whispered, tickling my neck with his breath again. I shuddered a bit.

"Like that, Ziva?" he whispered again. I turned to him sharply.

"You actually think I liked th–" I didn't really know what was happening, but the next thing I knew, we were kissing. His lips were perfect, soft and tender, like I'd imagined them in my mind. As soon as we pulled back, my brain finally caught up with what had happened.

He kissed me. Hold on a second - he kissed me?

* * *

I lay in bed, thinking it over and over again. Yup, my decision was worth it, if the kiss was anything to go by. I looked down at my hand, where a perfectly fitted emerald ring sat on my finger. The ring that Tony gave me.

Definitely worth it.

**Please Review!**


	3. I Think I Love You

**Tony's POV**

I lay on the sofa in front of the TV, watching the same movie I had been watching over and over again for the past few days. Only this time, I wasn't actually watching it. I was just staring at the moving pictures on the screen whilst I thought about everything I'd done earlier on that day. '_Was it a good idea?_' I was asking myself over and over again in my mind. _Why her? Why not Jeanne?_ I laughed at my own thinking.

"Because Jeanne is the girl that went around saying I killed her father," I told myself out loud. "Because I don't love her."

Love…

I still remember when I first said that to Ziva, or kind of said it to her. I'm not sure whether she got it or not, but either way I said it.

* * *

We pulled back from the kiss and rested our foreheads against each other's, breathing deeply.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Yeah, woah," I added. The kiss had been magical, like there were fireworks going off in my head. Not real fireworks, otherwise they'd give me a headache… oh no, I'm rambling again.

"Yes, you are," she said. I stared at her, wide-eyed. I had just said everything I was thinking right to her face. I was talking to myself out loud. I sighed, then looked into her eyes and smiled as the chocolate brown irises watched me with interest.

"You want to get some ice cream?" I asked. Even though it was sunset, the ice cream store would be open until way later. Hopefully.

"I do, yes," she answered. I offered her my hand and helped her up, gripping it lightly. As soon as she finished standing, I expected her to let go, but she didn't. We stood there gazing into each other's eyes for a while before I snapped out of it. I looked down at our hands and realized they were entwined. Ziva noticed this and looked down as well. We both blushed as we pulled our hands away. I was about to walk away when Ziva grabbed my hand. I looked at her, and she was smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

We headed down the beach, hand in hand, talking lightly amongst ourselves as we made our way towards the ice cream store. As soon as we got inside, there was a man smiling at us.

"Ah, Tony, how nice to see you!" he exclaimed. I smiled at him. His name was Paulo and he worked here at the store.

"Nice to see you too, Paulo," I returned. He turned to Ziva.

"And I see you've brought a date?"

"Oh, it's not a–"

But it was too late. He'd already grabbed her hand and kissed it like some sort of gentleman.

"Senorita," he greeted. Ziva blushed. What a best friend he was.

"So, what ice creams would you two lovebirds like?" he asked. I looked over at Ziva and smiled at her before I turned back to Paulo.

"A mint chocolate chip cone please," I asked. Paulo nodded.

"And for the lady?"

I looked over to Ziva.

"I will have a vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles," she answered. Paulo smiled and nodded at her before disappearing to do his task. We just stood there, waiting for him to come back with the ice creams, whilst slowly creeping closer to each other. By the time Paulo had come back, we were practically touching each other. He smiled at us cheekily as he handed us our cones.

"Here you go: one mint chocolate chip and one vanilla with sprinkles." He smiled at us as we took the ice creams. I handed him two one-dollar bills before walking out of the store with Ziva in tow.

"Play nicely!" I heard Paulo call out behind us. Ziva and I just chuckled at the cheeky remark.

As soon as we got out of the store we headed straight back to our spot on the beach, which was now even darker due to the setting sun.

I sat down on the sand and Ziva joined me not long after. We sat in a compatible silence before Ziva decided to rest her head on my shoulder as we ate our ice cream. I put my arm around her shoulders and resisted the urge to kiss her forehead or do anything a loving boyfriend would do. I wasn't exactly that type. Yes, we had both been dating for a considerable amount of time, but I wasn't ready to make myself the 'caring and considerate boyfriend' as most women want. We both sighed as we stared into the sunset and finished our ice creams.

I looked down and observed Ziva's features. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes were staring out into the sunset, as if they were thinking deeply about something. Her long, curly brunette hair was tied back, showing off her soft cheeks. Boy did I want to kiss those cheeks. And her lips…

"Tony?" She sat up and looked at me.

"Yes?" I moved my arm from around her shoulders.

"Do you think there is… chemistry between us?" By the look on her face, I would think she was hopeful for a yes.

"I dunno, wh–"

Before I could finish that sentence, she kissed me. I was taken aback a little before I actually started kissing her. It was perfect, even better than the last one. It felt like even more fireworks were going off in my head, these ones even more magical than the others. As soon as we pulled back from the kiss, I pulled her back and we lay on the sand, my arm around her shoulders and her head on my chest with our free hands interlocking. I smiled down at her.

"Uh, Ziva?"

"Yes, Tony?"

I gulped. How was I supposed to say this? "Um, I'm not really sure how to put this, but I think I love you…"

* * *

By the time I'd realized it, the movie was already over and I hadn't paid much attention to it. I sighed and turned off the TV before getting up to head to my room. As I passed one of the tables, I couldn't help noticing the empty space that sat there. I paused to think about it, and smiled.

Soon, that space wouldn't be there. I'm gonna get married! I thought. I smiled at the thought. And we had to invite everyone, including Gibbs…

Gibbs…

My eyes widened. We hadn't even told him, yet! And as soon as he saw the ring on Ziva's finger and found out I gave it to her, we'd be screwed. No, I'd be more than screwed…

**Don't forget to Review! I'd love to hear what you think!**


	4. The Boss

**Ziva's POV**

As I woke up for work the next day, I noticed my phone vibrating violently on my bedside table. I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"David," I said automatically.

"_Hey, babe,_" was the reply I got back. I smiled.

"Tony, what are you doing calling me this early?" I was happy he was calling, do not get me wrong, but this early? He had to be insane to wake up this early. This was Tony for crying out loud!

"_Yeah, last night I remembered something important. It's about us… being together…_"

I froze. Was he breaking up with me? "Are you breaking up with me?"

"_What? No! Heck no! There's no way I'd break up with you! We just got engaged, for god's sake!_"

I smiled. So it was nothing to do with us ending up not being together… good. "Then why is this call so important?"

"_Well, you know those rules Gibbs has?_"

"Yes…" I had an idea of where this was going.

"_And you know there's a very important __**Rule 12**__?_"

Yup, I definitely knew. "You are going to have to tell him, aren't you?"

He sighed. "_Yes._" He paused for a second. "_Wait… no… what?_"

"You _are_ going to tell him, are you not?" I asked.

"_Yeah, but I thought that we could do our first mission type thing as an unofficial couple together?_"

"Tony, do I need to remind you that you were the one who proposed to me, _without_ the consent of my real or surrogate fathers?"

I heard Tony huff over the phone. "_Fine. I'll tell him._"

I smiled. "Now, is there anything else you would like to talk to me about, my little hairy butt?"

"_No, honey,_" he answered as if he was trained to do that.

"Good, then I will see you at work."

"_Ok. Bye sweetcheeks. I love you._"

"I love you too, Tony." I ended the call and got up to get dressed, deciding to only go for a short run this morning. I grabbed my keys and headed out, only just remembering to get my phone as well.

When I got back, I quickly hopped into the shower before getting dressed for work. I looked up at the time and noticed I could only manage a quick breakfast before leaving. I sighed and headed for the door. I could grab something on the way to work.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I groaned as I slammed my cell down on my bedside table. How could I have let her trick me like that? Was it the way she said it? Was I just not being smart enough?

'Because you love her,' a nagging voice kept saying in the back of my mind. I groaned again as the voice kept repeating itself over and over again in my head.

"Shut up, me!" I yelled. The nagging voice didn't stop, but I felt a little better after saying that. Seeing as I was now fully awake, I decided to make the most of the time and take a long shower, just to get rid of any worries. It didn't help. I still came out of the shower as terrified as I was before. In fact, maybe even more terrified than I was before. I sighed as I headed to my room to get dressed before breakfast.

"I've really got to find better relaxation techniques…"

* * *

Ziva and I walked into NCIS together, as I'd decided to give her a lift to work. Obviously, it was only to discuss our 'plan'.

"Ziva, please. I'm not going alone."

"And I did not say you were. I just said that you were going to start the conversation, and mention the fact that we are engaged."

"Then why will you be there?"

"For back-up and to prevent Gibbs from giving you a concussion and getting rid of the few brain cells you have left."

"You're nice."

"Thank you. It is why you proposed to me, no?"

I sighed as we got to the edge of the bullpen. We were going to die. No, _I_ was going to die. I looked around the bullpen, and only McGee seemed to be there. I let out a breath I only just realized I'd been holding.

"He's not here yet," I told Ziva, smiling.

"Who's not here yet, DiNozzo?"

I winced. Of course he'd be here. I was late, for crying out loud!

"Gibbs, we need to talk," Ziva said, sternly, as if she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. Gibbs just nodded and walked over to the 'meeting room', only stopping to see if we, his two agents, were following him. As soon as we got in and the emergency switch was flipped, Ziva began talking.

"We are getting married."

I don't know what happened to, '_you were going to start the conversation, and mention the fact that were engaged_'. Maybe it's the fact that were in the elevator with him, and she decided to chuck it right out the window.

Gibbs stared at the us for a while before sighing. "Took ya long enough, DiNozzo."

"Wait you're not mad at us?" I asked, hopeful.

"I didn't say I wasn't mad, I just knew you were bound to break the rules some day." He gave me a quick headslap.

"Ow! What was that for?" I whined.

"For not asking me first, DiNozzo. Don't you know the tradition?" With that, Gibbs flicked the elevator back on and pressed the button for the bullpen floor, facing away from us. As soon as we reached the floor, Gibbs stepped out. Ziva leaned into me.

"That went well," she pointed out.

"How?" I asked.

"He did not kill us."


	5. The News

**Ziva's POV**

I sat at my desk, thinking it over and over again. How was I going to tell her? She would be excited, yes, but she might kill me for not telling her first. I sighed, thinking it over and over again. Gibbs, I could deal with, but this woman? She would kill me and leave no forensic evidence. But she would not do that to her best friend, would she? Finally, I gained the courage I needed and dialed her number. Her phone only rang once.

"_Hello? This is Abby's Forensics Lab. What can I do for you?_"

"Abby, get up here now." And with that I ended the call. Knowing her, she would have thought it was a life or death situation and get up here in about two minutes. I was wrong.

She got up here in one.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva!" she squealed as she ran into the bullpen. "What's up?"

Here came the hard part. "Abby, I am going to tell you something, and you cannot go around the whole building screaming or shouting. Is that understood?" I looked her in the eye just to make sure she was listening.

Abby nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, yes. Now tell me tell me tell me!"

I suddenly wondered how many 'Caf-Pow!'s she'd had this morning already. I pushed that to the back of my mind as I brought my hand up for her to see. I saw her eyes widen to the size of saucers – I think that is right – when she saw the ring on my finger. She was quiet, studying it for a few seconds, and I was worried that I'd broken her or something, before she started jumping around and squealing.

"Who's the lucky guy? Who's the lucky guy?" she demanded happily, obviously excited for the fact that I was getting married. I smiled.

"Tony."

Abby froze. "Tony?"

I suddenly became worried. Would she be mad? Would she kill me?

That's when she started squealing and jumping around again. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god! You two are, like perfect for each other! What took him so long?"

"I do not know. Ask him," I pointed out, laughing at Abby's childishness. I, obviously, only said that as a joke. Abby, unfortunately, took it seriously.

"Tony!" she yelled as she went off to search for him. She headed for the vending machines before coming back to the bullpen. "Where is he?"

"Have you tried Autopsy?" I asked her. I watched her smile and bound to the elevator.

Tony was going to kill me after this.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Congratulations, my dear lad," Ducky told me, smiling the whole time. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, Ducky." I smiled back at him. Autopsy seemed to be quite quiet, until Abby came running in.

"TONY!"

"What?" I asked, annoyed and frightened at the same time. I wondered how many 'Caf-Pow!'s she'd had today already. She marched straight up to me.

"You didn't tell me?" she yelled, looking really annoyed.

"Tell you what?" I was a bit confused now.

"That you proposed to Ziva!" She said it as if it was really obvious. "What took you so long?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know - work, Gibbs... there are a lot of possibilities."

"But you didn't even tell me! How could you?" She looked really upset.

"Abby, I only proposed to her yesterday."

That didn't help get the pout off her face.

"Look, I'll make it up to you."

Her face visibly brightened. "How?"

"You can… plan our wedding!" I suddenly regretted saying that as soon as I'd said it.

Abby smiled widely and started jumping around. "Yay! Thanks, Tony!" She ran out of the room, and I assumed she was heading to the bullpen. I sighed. Ziva would find out soon, and then I would be screwed. No, actually, dead. And she wouldn't hesitate to carry out any threat she screamed at me. Not long after, my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Ziva. I answered it.

"DiNozzo," I said into the phone.

"_You have just signed our death warrant._"


	6. The Visit

**Ziva's POV**

"How would I know that she would drag you dress shopping the same day she finds out you're getting married?" Tony whined on the drive to my place.

"I do not know, but I assumed you would figure that out as you have known her for longer." I sighed. "Obviously, I was wrong. You were just as clueless as I was."

"Oh, thanks," he said sarcastically. We sat in silence for a few moments before he started up the conversation again.

"So, who's gonna be our best man and who's gonna be the maid of honor?" he asked.

"I do not know, but whoever I choose, I have to pass it by Abby," I pointed out.

"So, you gonna stay on the safe side?"

"If you mean am I going to make Abby my maid of honor, then yes," I replied. Tony nodded.

"I was thinking about making the best man Gibbs," he told me. I immediately fought back.

"No! Gibbs is not being the best man! He deserves more than that!"

"Then what's he gonna do at the wedding?"

I blushed and turned away from him. Tony realized what it meant.

"You want him to walk you down the aisle, don't you?" he guessed. I nodded.

"He is like a father to me, and if I won't have my real father walking me down the aisle, then I will have my surrogate father do it instead." I turned back to him and smiled. "You can have McGee as your best man."

Tony nearly slammed his foot down on the brakes. "Really? McGee? Could you get any lamer?"

"Do you have any better ideas? May I suggest Palmer?" I joked. Tony sighed.

"Fine, McGee's the best man, Abby's the maid of honor and Gibbs'll walk you down the aisle. That good enough for you?"

By this time, we had already pulled up in front of my apartment block. I smiled at him. "Yes, that should be." As I moved to open the car door, Tony spoke again.

"Hey, you wanna move in with me tomorrow?"

I froze. Tomorrow? Why was he pushing me so soon? "Um, why tomorrow?" I asked.

"I just thought… thought you'd want to move in with me… never mind." He looked really nervous and embarrassed, and decided to help him out.

"Carry on, Tony. I would like to hear the rest," I urged him softly. He took a deep breath.

"I thought that… since we were getting married… that-that…"

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"That you would like to move in with me," he rushed. I smiled at him.

"I would love to move in with you, just… maybe not tomorrow," I sighed.

"Wh-why not?" he stammered. I had never seen Tony so nervous.

"Because Abby's coming over tomorrow to plan with me. If she finds out that we're moving in together, then we will have many more problems," I pointed out, hoping to comfort him. It worked a little.

"Oh, ok."

"Would you like to stay over tonight?" I asked. Tony's face brightened.

"Sure… but I don't have anything to wear," he said.

"I should have things left over from when you last stayed over. Either that, or…" I smiled cheekily at him. He got the gist of it, and smiled cheekily back.

"Alright then, I'm staying."

* * *

I woke up the next morning wrapped with something warm. I jumped and sat up before I turned to see Tony's sleepy eyes staring up at me. I relaxed and smiled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing, honey," I whispered, pecking him lightly on the lips. He smiled and pulled me down for a longer kiss, and smiled right through it.

We could have gone a little longer, but we heard the doorbell ring. I reluctantly got up and grabbed my bathrobe from behind the door, putting it on as I headed to the front door. I was expecting the person who had appeared at the front door.

"Hey Ziva!" Abby waved at me and smiled. I sighed.

"Abby, is it not that early? It is a Saturday," I pointed out.

"But you always go for early morning runs," she countered.

"I am tired this morning, and I was looking backward to a lie in."

"It's forward, Ziva, forward."

"It is the same thing, right?"

"Ziva? Who is it?" I froze at the sound of Tony's voice coming from the bedroom. Abby seemed to notice it.

"Who's that?" she whispered, smirking. Tony walked out into the corridor – in boxers only, may I point out – running his hand through his disheveled hair. He froze when he saw Abby standing at the front door, staring at him.

"You had a _guest_ last night, Ziva?" she asked me mischievously. I glared at her before turning to glare at Tony.

"I think I'll go change now," Tony suggested before heading back to my room.

"Good idea," I said, before moving aside to let Abby in.

**Review!**

**A/N: I need some help on something that's gonna happen in the story. It'll really help me write the next chapter, because otherwise I'll have writer's block. Ok... do you want Ziva to get pregnant before or after the wedding?  
**


	7. The Plan

Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait. There was school, and homework...  
It's probably gonna be a few chapters until the wedding, and I'm planning ahead, so...  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as I sat in the passenger seat of Abby's car, humming to the music on my I-Pod as we headed to one of the wedding halls we were going to see. I was watching the trees and houses pass my window when someone tapped my shoulder. I took out my earphones and turned to Abby.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was just saying how cool it would be to have your wedding in a graveyard," she said.

"Eww, no," I protested. "Too creepy. Tony would wet himself from fright."

"Good point." Abby thought about it. "How about a chapel, you know, a church?"

"Hmm." I thought about it. It would be nice to have it in a church, very nice and traditional… "I am not sure. I would like a church, but I'd like somewhere quiet and peaceful."

"Aww! That's sweet!" Abby stopped at a stoplight. "You know where I want to have my wedding?"

I looked at her, interested in what she wanted to say. "No, where?"

"The Navy Yard."

I frowned, confused. "How would that work?"

"Well, the limo would stop in the parking lot, they'd finish all my make-up and everything in forensics, and the aisle will be from Forensics, up the elevator, into the bullpen. It's genius!"

I just stared at the woman sitting beside me in shock before we both burst into laughter.

"That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I laughed.

"I know, but it saves money!" Abby pointed out. I managed to nod even though she was laughing so hard. Abby was the most ridiculous woman I had ever met. And I was truly glad we were going wedding hall searching together.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Why I'd decided to have McGee over, I had no idea. I just needed company.

"So, you prepared for the wedding yet, Tony?" he asked.

I should have invited Gibbs over instead.

"Not exactly. We've got the basics covered, I think…" I trailed off.

"Like what?"

"Like the people involved, Ziva's doing her dress tomorrow, and she's gone with Abby to find a hall today."

McGee nodded. "So, who's involved?"

"Abby's the Maid of Honor and Gibbs'll play Father of the Bride…"

"Who's the best man, then?"

I smiled at him a little. "You are, McGee."

He looked a little taken aback. "Are you sure? This isn't a prank, is it?"

"No, it isn't." I smiled at him. "Is it ok with you?"

"Of course, Tony! I'd be honored to be your Best Man!" He was smiling really brightly now.

So we'd actually made the right decision…

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Abby shoved me into the dress shop.

"Abby! We went dress searching yesterday!" I told her.

"And we didn't find a dress, so we'll just have to look again!" she said back. I sighed.

We had managed to choose a nice hall for the wedding reception, as we had decided the wedding would be held in the local church. We had gone to see the church first, just to see where the wedding would take place. The church was of an average size, and had about fifteen or so pews on each side. There was an altar at the front, and an organ in the corner. It was a very sweet church, so I was glad I had chosen it.

The hall, however, was absolutely huge compared to the church. There was enough space to fit around five hundred people, and since Abby had said we needed space for the head table as well as the DJ's area and the dance floor, I gave in to her request.

Straight after visiting the church Abby had driven me back to the dress shop to take another look at the wedding dresses.

"Abby! I will find a dress later!"

"Considering your wedding is in a few months, I suggest we look for your dress now!"

She did have a point.

"Fine," I sighed.

We spent the next few hours looking at dresses that were either covering too much or too little, were not the right design, or were just plain ugly.

I groaned as I walked out in the tenth dress that day. It was a white dress that flowed and created a short train behind me. The design was laced with silver, I think, and it was strapless. However it looked on me, Abby thought it was perfect.

"Wow," she gasped in awe. "That looks perfect on you!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Abby. So we are getting this one, then?"

"Duh!"

I pumped my fist into the air. "Yes! No more dress shopping!"

* * *

After finding a dress at the shop, Abby decided to drag me off and find a hairstyle for the wedding.

"All I want is something simple, Abby," I tried to convince her.

"No, Ziva, this is your wedding we are talking about. If it has to be an exquisite hairstyle, then it will be an exquisite hairstyle."

I groaned at her stubbornness as we walked into the hair salon. "Abby, please!"

"Erm, excuse me!" Abby called over to the receptionist. The receptionist seemed to look a little frightened when she saw Abby dragging me over to her, but it quickly masked over.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"My friend here is getting married, and we'd just like to find a hairstyle for her?" Abby explained. The receptionist nodded.

"I see…"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

That evening, Ziva walked in with a huge smile on her face. I hadn't really been bothered to leave her apartment, so McGee and I were watching some baseball there.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks!" I called out to her. She smiled as she walked into the living room with Abby in tow.

"Hi!" Abby greeted as she bounced into the living room.

"So, how was it?"

"It was fun!" Ziva told us. "Apart from the hairstyles. I hated the hairstyles."

"The hairstyles weren't that bad, Ziva," Abby argued.

"Abby, one of them made me look like a poodle. If that is not bad, then I do not know what is."

* * *

**A/N:** The link to the dress I've described is in my profile, so you can take a look if you want. (It's right at the bottom)

**Review!**


	8. The Meeting

**Tony's POV**

"So, are they all sorted out, Abby?"

"I think so. We've got a definite for the Best Man and Maid of Honor, and we know Giibs'll be walking you down the aisle, but we've got no idea who the bridesmaids and groomsmen will be!"

Abby and Ziva had been discussing the arrangements for the wedding when I walked into the kitchen, aiming to find something to snack on. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"Tony? Have you got any groomsmen for the wedding yet?" Ziva asked, turning to face me in her seat. I shook my head.

"I've got Jimmy, who could possibly do it, and he could bring his girlfriend, but I've got no one else," I explained.

"How about your frat brothers?" Abby asked.

"Dunno. I haven't seen them or spoken to them in ages."

Abby slid her laptop across the table to me. "Search for them on facebook. You have an account – use it."

I sighed as I spun the laptop towards me and typed in the name of the first frat brother that came to mind:

_Matthew Hudson_*

When the search was finished, I clicked on the first result. I scrolled down and searched for the number, finding it and quickly noting it down on a piece of paper and writing his name down next to it before doing the same for the three others that came into my head. I smiled at the two women when I finished.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta make some calls." I rose from the table, but just as I was leaving, Ziva called me back.

"Tony, do not forget that you need to get all the suits fitted by next week," she called out.

"I thought the wedding was in two months?"

"Always be prepared, Tony," she told me.

"Is that a rule?" I asked.

"No, it will just help you in life."

* * *

After dialing the first number, I waited for it to ring a few times before the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?_" It was a female voice.

"Um, hi. Is Matthew Hudson there?" I asked.

"_Yeah, hold on._"

I waited for a bit, and I heard a faint call of '_Matt_' over the line. After about two minutes of waiting, someone finally came to the phone.

"_Hello?_" I could tell the person had just been running, because he sounded like he was just getting his breath back.

"Hi, is that Matthew Hudson?" I asked.

"_Yeah…_"

I smiled. "Hey, Matt. It's Tony, from Ohio State?" I reminded him. It took him a little while to realize who I was, but when he did I could tell he was quite happy.

"_Hey, Tony! It's been ages!_" He definitely sounded happy. "_How ya been?_"

"I've been good. So, Matt? I'm getting married in a few months and–"

"_You want me to come?_" he guessed.

"Uh, yeah, but I need a couple of groomsmen. Do you think you'd be able to do that?"

"Sure. I live up in New York, so I could be there soon."

"Thanks, Matt." One down, three to go… I think… "Hey, have you got in contact with David*, Arif* or Mark* recently?"

"Yeah – Mark's next door, David lives a few blocks away, and Arif lives in D.C. You want them to come to the wedding too?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Save me a lot of time."

"Ok, Tony." I could tell he was ready to hang up.

"Do you think we'd all be able to meet up next weekend? My fiancée wants us to have the suits done by the end of next week. And you could bring up the ladies for bridesmaids if you want, because she doesn't have anyone who could be a bridesmaid for her."

"Sure, I'm sure we can."

"Ok, thanks." I smiled, even though Matt couldn't see it. "So, see ya around?"

"Yeah, see ya around, Tony."

"See ya." I hung up when I heard the line go dead.

"So he sad yes?" I turned to see Ziva leaning against the doorframe. I nodded and smiled.

"Yup."

* * *

**Next Weekend**

I sat at the café table with Ziva, drinking a coffee as we waited for my frat brothers and their partners to turn up.

"Are you sure they will be able to do it?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm sure their wives'll agree to it, Ziva – just calm down," I reassured her. I placed my hands on her shoulders reassuringly and pulled her into a hug. She smiled up at me.

"If you say so."

"If he says what?"

We looked up to see light-haired, blue eyes man, about 6 feet tall, standing next to our table with his arm wrapped around the waist of a dark-haired, green eyed woman of an average height, about 5 feet seven. Her hair was left down and wavy. I could recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

"Matt!"

He smiled down at me. "Hey, Tony!" He gestured over to the woman standing beside him. "This is Rebecca*, my wife."

I smiled at her and stood up to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you too, Tony." She was smiling at us. "I've heard so much about you." Then she noticed Ziva sitting at the table behind me. "And you must be Tony's fiancée…?"

Ziva smiled at her. "Yes. My name is Ziva." She shook Rebecca's outstretched hand. "It is nice to meet you. You are British, yes?"

"From England, to be exact," Rebecca confirmed. Ziva smiled at her. At least they were getting along.

"So, where are the rest of the guys?" I asked Matt.

"They should be on their way," Matt explained. Just as he finished, three couples turned up.

The first couple was an Asian one; both of them had dark hair and dark eyes, and the woman was a couple inches shorter than the man who was about 5 feet ten inches tall. She had her wavy hair tied back in a ponytail.

The second couple was a black woman and a tanned man. The man was definitely 6 feet tall with dark eyes and short, spiky, dark hair. The black woman had long, braided hair and was about 5 feet six inches tall, and she wasn't even wearing heels to make herself seem taller.

The third couple was a red haired woman and a light-haired man. The woman was about the same height as Rebecca, and had blue eyes with medium-length curly hair. The man was about the same height as Matt, maybe a little shorter, with hazel eyes and straight short hair.

I recognized all the men from my fraternity.

"Hey guys," I greeted. The men all started smiling at me.

"Tony, you remember Arif," – Matt pointed at the Asian one – "Mark," – he pointed at the light haired one – "and David," – he pointed at the tanned one – "right?"

I nodded and pointed at Ziva. "Guys, this is my fiancée, Ziva. Ziva, these are Matt, Arif, Mark, David and their wives Rebecca, Andy*," – I pointed at the black woman – "Katie*," – I pointed at the redhead – "and Mukta*," – I pointed at the Asian woman. The women waved at Ziva. She just smiled back at them. I looked down at my watch.

"Ok, so Gibbs and McGee should be meeting us down at the suit store in ten minutes, so we should get going, guys," I announced before pecking Ziva on the lips. "See ya later, yeah?"

"Alright." Ziva smiled at me as I turned and headed off to the suit store with the guys.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled awkwardly at the four women standing in front of me. "Um, hello."

The black woman – I think her name was Andy? – smiled back at me. "Have you found any dresses for the bridesmaids yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. Rebecca smiled at me reassuringly.

"At least we know what we're doing today…"

* * *

*_For any of you who have read my story 'Stakeouts, Secrets and Other Simple Things', yes these are the same characters from that story. I couldn't think of any other names for them._

**Review! I'd love to hear from you!**


	9. The Shopping

**Tony's POV**

I stepped out in a black suit with a white shirt and grey tie. Five of the men looked me up and down whilst the sixth just rolled his eyes and stood to the side drinking his fifth coffee that day. One of them nodded.

"Snazzy," Matt commented. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Seriously? 'Snazzy'?" I asked him.

"I've lived with a British woman for the past three years, Tony. What did you expect?"

I looked over at the other four. "Well?"

"I agree with Matt – it's snazzy," Mark commented.

"But you could do better," David pointed out.

"He's got a point," McGee added. Arif nodded thoughtfully.

I sighed and turned to where the sixth man stood. "Gibbs?"

"Do you want me to be blunt or lie to you, DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Be blunt," I requested.

"That suit's crap, DiNozzo," he summarized. I nodded and turned back to the changing rooms.

"I feel like I'm shopping with a woman," I heard Mark sigh.

"That's because you are," David answered cheekily.

"HEY!" I called out, inwardly smirking at the insult. After five minutes of deciding and putting on another outfit, I finally stepped out.

I was wearing a grey suit with a waistcoat, a white shirt and a light grey tie. I smiled at the guys and walked towards them as if I was walking down a catwalk. Mark and Matt started laughing, and David just smirked. Arif and McGee rolled their eyes at me, and Gibbs just glared at me like I was some sort of madman. Which is probably what I looked like.

"Whad'ya think?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all answered, and Gibbs nodded his approval. I was glad to at least have earned Gibbs' approval.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I watched as Rebecca went through all the grey and silver dresses to find something that they could all wear as bridesmaids. Katie and Mukta were sitting back, smirking, whilst Andy had to endure the torture of answering all of Rebecca's questions on whether the dress was alright or not.

"The dress looks fine, Rebecca," Andy said for about the fifth time that hour.

"Are you sure – I mean the straps and everything…"

"If you want to find out whether it's alright, why don't you get Katie to try it on?"

The smirk quickly disappeared from Katie's face.

"That's a great idea, Andy!" Rebecca exclaimed before running over to grab Katie.

"No it's not! Let me go, Rebecca!" Katie yelled as she was dragged into the changing rooms. I couldn't help laughing at the look of despair on her face as she was shoved into the changing rooms with Rebecca holding four dresses. Mukta and Andy also started laughing before Rebecca ran back out and dragged them in as well.

"NO! She's gonna kill me!" Andy yelled as she was dragged into the changing rooms. I laughed even harder at the look of horror on Mukta's face.

After a few minutes of waiting, the four women finally came out in four different dresses, each one silver and flowing right to the floor.

Katie's dress was a light silver, with shoulder straps. The design for the dress was fairly simple, and it hugged her curves in just the right places.

Andy's dress was a darker silver than Katie's, and was strapless. The design for that dress was also simple, with a belt to go around the waist. The dress flowed right to the floor.

Mukta's dress was more of an evening one, as it was the same light silver as Katie's and had silver shoulder straps. The dress also looked perfect for a wedding, however, and it came with a shawl that she was currently wearing over her shoulders.

And finally came Rebecca's dress, the most complicated – or that's what I thought – dress of them all. It was a dress that had a silver that was in between the light silver on Katie's and the dark silver on Andy's. The torso of the dress was striped, and two of the stripes had glitter on them. It hugged her curves until it got to midway down her thigh, and then it flowed outwards.

"So, which one?" Rebecca asked.

"They are all very nice dresses," I told them. I pointed at her dress. "I like that one a lot," I said.

Andy frowned. "Why do you always get to pick the best dresses?" she asked Rebecca.

"Lucky pick?" Rebecca said innocently.

"Sure it was," Katie murmured. Rebecca glared at her.

"Are you going to answer then, Ziva?" Rebecca asked her. I shrugged.

"I am not sure, but I think I would like to use the one that Rebecca is wearing," I decided. Rebecca smiled.

"See! I told you she'd like it!" she told the other girls.

"Never doubted you for a second, Rebecca," Katie deadpanned. I chuckled.

"Well, I think you guys should change out of those clothes now, because I am hungry," I told them. The women smiled and headed back into the changing rooms to change back into their clothes.

When they came out, Rebecca walked to the counter and ordered five of the dresses I chose before ushering us out of the door. I smiled at the four other ladies as we stood outside.

"So, what do we do now?" Andy asked. Just then, I received a message on my cell. I opened my phone to read the message, only to find it was from Tony. He was telling me to meet him at the café again with the ladies for lunch. I smiled and closed my inbox.

"I guess we are going to lunch," I announced. "Come on!"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as I watched the five ladies approach us at our table outside the café. I immediately went to greet Ziva with a kiss.

"How was it?" I asked her. She smiled and kissed my cheek lightly.

"It was fun. We found some bridesmaid dresses," she told me as we all sat down at the table.

"Glad you had fun," I told her, smiling.

"How about you?" she asked. "How did your shopping go?"

"We managed to find me a groom's outfit…"

"You mean a suit?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, a suit," I confirmed.

"Dude, that's all you had to say," Rebecca pointed out.

"Did you find any outfits for the groomsmen?" Andy asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "And, as Matt said, 'They look pretty snazzy!'" I finished in a British accent. Everyone at the table laughed, including Matt.

"Typical you to make a comment like that, Tony," Ziva laughed.

I just grinned.

* * *

_The clothes I described in ths chapter should be posted up on my profile, because I'm no good at describing stuff like that in detail._

**Review!**_  
_


	10. The Invitatons

**Ziva's POV**

"So, who're you inviting?"

I shrugged. The six of us were sitting in the kitchen, all pondering over who to invite over tea, coffee, biscuits and, in Andy's case, hot chocolate.

"What, no scones?" Tony had asked as they came in. I had literally thrown him out of the apartment after that statement and banned him from coming back in if he didn't leave at that moment. It was a good thing he didn't take that statement lightly.

"I don't really know," I told Andy as I took a sip from my mug of tea.

"The whole of NCIS," Abby interjected, thinking up the names of each member of NCIS that she knew.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since now," Abby told me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What about your parents?" Andy asked me.

"Uh, how 'bout no?" Abby said for me. "Maybe Tony's dad, yes, but definitely not Ziva's dad."

"Why not?" I heard Katie ask. I looked away from the group so that I wouldn't attract any attention to my eyes. Fortunately, Mukta saw me look away and got my message.

"Oh," she whispered. I turned to look at her when I heard her whisper.

"Yes, oh." I grabbed a biscuit from the plate on the table and started nibbling on it. I could tell that Abby noticed my tension and decided to change the subject.

"So, do you know what flowers to use in the bouquet?" she asked. I shook my head as I continued to nibble on the biscuit.

"Do you have a favorite flower?" Rebecca asked me. I shook my head again. Katie gasped.

"No favorite flower? Geez, Ziva!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her.

"I like roses," I whispered.

"Roses! White roses! Abby, write that down!" Rebecca demanded.

"White roses mean purity," Andy added.

"Perfect!" Abby exclaimed as she scribbled it down.

"Anything else we need to add?"

I shrugged. "I do not know – Abby has the planner."

"Well, I suggest we start listing the guests since we probably have nothing else to do…" Mukta suggested.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I lay sprawled on McGee's sofa, bored out of my mind after sitting there for about an hour.

Ziva had kicked me out of the house that morning, saying I needed to get some fresh air before threatening me that if I didn't leave at that moment she would 'find a way to make me suffer with a spoon'. I'd promptly left after that. About five minutes later I realized it could have been because of that stupid comment I made about tea and scones. I'd mentally slapped myself upside the head for that.

After spending an hour wandering the streets, I'd called Gibbs to see if I could pop round, or something like that. Gibbs, being Gibbs, gave me a one word answer – 'no' – and then cut off. Then I called each one of my frat brothers, and they all said they were busy with something. So I finally settled with McGee, and even he was reluctant to let me stay round.

"McGee!" I called out.

"What?" McGee walked out of his room to see why I was calling him for the third time in the past five minutes.

"I'm bored," I told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It actually was.

"Well, you either get out of my apartment, or deal with it, Tony," he said before heading back to his typewriter in his room. I sighed and continued lounging about on the couch before taking out my cell and deciding to play Tetris.

Why did it have to be today, of all days, that I got bored?

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"So, who've we got?"

We were still sitting in the kitchen, over an hour later, discussing wedding invites. Abby was doing a 'role call' of all the people we had decided to invite.

"Well, we've got Ducky and Jimmy, Jimmy's girlfriend…"

"Agent Harris and his team…"

"The Director, his family, his assistant, and weirdoes from a town called MTAC…"

"MTAC is a room in the NCIS building, Katie," I corrected.

"Oh." She blushed sheepishly.

"Agent Delaware and his team, Agent Harvey and his team…"

"Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Jackson Gibbs…"

I smiled a little when I remembered Tony's father. I smiled even more when I heard that Gibbs' father was coming.

"And Agent Barrett and her team."

I froze. Who was this Agent Barrett? "Who is Agent Barrett?" I asked Abby, since she was the one who had mentioned the name.

"I dunno – I think she's an agent from overseas. She sounded really nice when I heard the Director talking about her, so I thought we might invite her to the wedding," she explained. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You thing everyone is nice," I pointed out.

"Nuh-uh! The janitor seriously creeps me out!" she countered. We all started laughing at her childishness.

"So, when are you gonna give out the invites?" Rebecca asked.

"I will probably get them delivered so that each team gets them during the mail rounds," I explained. "I will give the Director's and his assistant's straight to them, as well as Ducky's and Jimmy's."

"What about MTAC?" Katie asked.

"Tony can do those," I said, waving it off as if it was no big deal. We all smiled.

* * *

**The Next Monday**

**Tony's POV**

After spending about five minutes explaining to the Director and his assistant that I actually was getting married and that the bride actually was Ziva, and it definitely wasn't a childish prank, I finally got round to getting into MTAC and delivering their invitations to them. It didn't take long, but the only thing that got on my nerves was that I had to try quite hard to get their attention as they had headphones on. One of the specialists actually shouted at me for interrupting him for no reason whatsoever. When I showed him the invite, it shut him up.

See, Ziva had sent me to give out all the invites, and she gave me no alternative, so I was forced to walk around the whole of NCIS giving out invites before doing my paperwork. She hadn't even offered to do that for me, so I was going to be stuck here tonight doing paperwork whilst Ziva went home.

I trudged down to Autopsy – taking the elevator, not that stairs – to give Ducky and Jimmy their invites to the wedding. As usual, Ducky was telling Jimmy some story of his past whilst Jimmy was listening intently. I rolled my eyes at the Autopsy Gremlin's intent listening.

"Hey, Ducky," I called out, pulling him from his memories. He smiled at me as I walked towards him.

"Anthony, my dear boy! What brings you down to Autopsy today?" he asked. I held up the invitations.

"Uh, I'm getting married," I said as I handed over the invitations. Ducky smiled at me as he took the invitations and handed one to Jimmy.

"We would be honored to come to your wedding, Anthony," Ducky smiled. I nodded in thanks. Jimmy smiled at me.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as I watched Tony walk into the bullpen from Autopsy, his hands casually in his pockets.

"Did you do it then?" I asked him.

"Yup," he replied as he sat at his desk.

"You gave them to all the guests I told you to?"

"Yup."

I was surprised. Tony had seemed so reluctant before about being sent to give out the invitations that it didn't actually seem to register that he might actually do it.

'_Hm, maybe being married to Tony and having the power to control him might not actually be that bad…_' I thought.

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry if this chapter is worse than the rest. It was actually kind of hard writing it. Still, at least I wrote it, right?_

**Review!**_  
_


	11. The Parties

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I don't really have an excuse this time. So, since it's been a while, here's an extra long (or longer than I usually write) chapter for you to read! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as I quickly gelled my hair and tossed on a clean shirt, not tucking it in to look casual. I quickly did up the belt on my jeans before checking my hair again, making sure it looked perfect. As soon as I was certain it looked fine, I pulled on a pair of socks, falling over in the process. I groaned as I lay on the floor, still attempting to get my socks on.

Just as I was finishing with my sock, Matt burst into the room.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked.

"I fail at putting socks on," I deadpanned. Matt smirked.

"Ok, well try not to kill yourself in the process," he grinned before heading out of the room.

Sometimes I really hated that guy.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sat on Rebecca's couch, waiting as she carefully straightened my hair. I was getting a bit impatient, waiting as my hair was being straightened. I heard Rebecca sigh and smile behind me.

"This reminds me so much of getting ready for Prom," she said. I smiled, wishing I also had those memories. I imagined the lights, the partying, the drinks… the boys…

I grimaced at the thought of the boys in my school who would've asked me to the dance. No, not the boys. Definitely not the boys.

"I wish I had those memories," I sighed. By the silence that followed my statement, I guessed that Rebecca was in shock. Before she could say anything, though, there was a knock at the door. I turned to see Rebecca smile.

"That's Katie with the make-up." She grinned at me. "To you, I bid good luck."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I finally finished getting ready and headed into the living room of mine and Ziva's flat, mainly Ziva's because I got rid of mine about a week before and then moved in with her. The guys were already ready for the night, and I was a mess.

"Tony, you look fine," David sighed as I looked in the mirror one more time. I sighed as I turned away from the mirror and straightened up my shirt.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

I smiled. "Then let's go have the best Bachelor party ever!"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as Katie put the finishing touches to my make-up, adding a little bit more of – oh, what was that stuff called? – blusher and lip gloss. That's when Andy and Mukta came in with my clothes.

"Don't mess your hair up putting them on," Rebecca warned. "Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay."

I smiled at her before walking into her bedroom to change. I quickly slipped on a deep purple low v-neck top and a black pencil skirt which had a slit down the side to show off my legs. I gasped when I looked as myself in the floor-length mirror, flicking my hair a little to move it out of my face.

"Wow," I whispered.

"I'll say."

I span to see Mukta standing at the door, smiling at me. Just then, Abby arrived. She squealed when she saw me.

"Oh-my-gosh, Ziva! You look totally awesome!" she screamed. I had to cover my ears, even though there was a fair amount of distance between her and me. I looked at Mukta, who was glaring at Abby with all the force she could muster. I smiled as she turned back to me.

"You ready?" she asked. I nodded.

"Bachelorette party here we come!"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I laughed at David as the six of us entered the bar.

"It's too bad we couldn't go to a strip club," Mark murmured. Arif started at him in horror.

"And get physically tortured for the rest of our lives? No way!" he yelled. The rest of us laughed as we headed for the bar counter.

"So, McGee, you payin'?" I asked. McGee smirked.

"I thought the whole point of this was for me to pay for you to get drunk and leave the rest of the guys to pay for themselves?"

"You're also the designated driver," Matt pointed out. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and order your drinks, you idiots," McGee smiled as he watched Arif and David mess about.

"Come on, McGee – it's my Bachelor party! Loosen up!" I grabbed him in a headlock and started giving him a noogie as we neared the counter. He struggled in my grip.

"Let me go, Tony!" he yelled. I smiled and let him go. He rubbed his head a bit before punching my arm. I grinned at him.

"Wimp."

McGee rolled his eyes at me again. "Order your damn–"

"We'll have six beers please," Matt said quickly, trying to avoid any more arguments. The other five joined him at the bar, waiting patiently for their drinks.

"So, Tony, you excited?" Mark asked.

"Excited? About what?" I was a bit confused.

"Your wedding?"

It took my brain a little while to register what he was talking about. When I finally realized what he was talking about, my eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh! My wedding!"

"Took you long enough," David muttered, earning a punch from me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited… and nervous," I answered. "It's like, I have to focus on this one woman for the rest of my life. No more one-night-stands – just one permanent girlfriend."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," McGee said as our beers were served.

I smiled. "So it is a good thing, then."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I climbed out of the back of the limousine, smiling as I saw the club in front of us, the neon sign flashing brightly in our faces.

"Wow," I gasped as I observed it. I saw Andy nod beside me.

"Sweet," Katie complimented as she climbed out of the car. When I'd looked at our outfits earlier on, I wouldn't think we were all married or had partners. We all looked like we were young women going out clubbing.

Rebecca was wearing a glittered purple dress that only came down to her thighs with heels that looked like they were four and a half inches high. Her hair was curled and held back with a dark purple hair-band. Her make-up was subtle, yet it made her features stand out perfectly.

Katie was wearing a short skirt, like mine, but she was wearing a sparkling blue v-neck top instead with a light blusher and lip gloss. Her hair was put in a ponytail, even though it was curled at the ends, to make her look at least a little more casual.

Mukta was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a short-sleeved v-neck top and a cardigan. Her hair was also tied back in a ponytail, although it was a lot straighter than Katie's. She had barely any make-up on, wearing only lip gloss.

Andy had a pair of leggings on and a sparkly red top that went all the way down to her thighs. She had her hair plaited in extensions, as she usually did, and it was left down so that it hung by her waist, and her make-up was only some simple lip gloss with a little eyes shadow.

Abby, however, looked as she usually did, with a black mini-skirt and a checkered v-neck top. She had her usual platform boots on, but she wasn't wearing her spiky collar. Instead was wearing a simple necklace. Her hair was done up in her usual pig-tails, and she was wearing her usual dark red lipstick and added a little black eye shadow.

I smiled at the women in front of me.

"Let's party."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I laughed at David as he started singing a random Michael Jackson song whilst standing on the bar counter. He was definitely more awesome when he was drunk.

It was about three or so hours since we got to the bar, and at least two of us were drunk already – one of them being David. The other one was Mark, but he was a lot… calmer than David.

"Billie Jean's not my lover! She's just a girl, says that I am the one!" David sang loudly.

"David! Shut up and get off the damn counter!" Matt ordered, although he was smirking at David's antics.

"What?" he shouted over the noise. Apparently we weren't the only people having a stag night a getting drunk in this bar.

"I said, get down!" Matt repeated. David grinned as he slid off the counter and wobbled a bit before sitting down on a bar stool.

"That was awesome!" he yelled. I smiled at him before checking up on the rest of the guys. Mark was swaying terribly off-beat to the music and singing words to random songs, like 'Yellow Submarine'. Arif was playing rock, paper scissors – seriously? – with Matt and they looked quite drunk, though not as drunk as David and Mark. McGee was probably the most sober one here, watching us with amusement. I even caught his cell phone taking photos for blackmail and videoing it all. I was probably in between David and Arif – not too drunk, but definitely drunk.

That's when another song came up. David was up on the counter – again – singing another embarrassing song in front of a load of people. I couldn't help but start laughing again.

"David! Get down!" Matt yelled.

"No!" David yelled back, going back to his singing – which, might I add, was horrible. Matt looked to me for help.

I don't know what was going through my mind, but next thing I knew, I was up on the counter singing with David. And only one thought was running through my mind.

Best stag night ever.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I laughed as Katie made up another lame joke, hopefully only laughing because it was a joke and not because it was funny.

Katie happened to be absolutely hilarious when she was drunk, and she was drunk with Abby and Rebecca which made it all the funnier. Andy and Mukta agreed to have a couple of drinks, but point blank – I think that is how you say it – refused to get drunk. I was a little drunk, but not too drunk.

"Let's dance!" Rebecca screamed over the music before dragging Abby and Katie onto the dance floor.

I was about to order another drink when someone came up to me. I span in my seat to see a man, about six feet tall with blonde hair and green eyes, smiling at me with a look that screamed '_drunk_' on his face. He held out his hand to me.

"Wanna dance, babe?" he asked, his voice slurring. I pushed his hand away.

"No thank you – I am already betrothed," I explained, holding my hand out to show him my ring. He frowned at me before walking off. I turned back to the girls, where Andy and Mukta were staring at me, their eyebrows raised.

"Wow," Andy said.

"You got rid of him without violence," Mukta commented, giving Andy a pointed look.

"He pinched my butt! What was I supposed to do?" Andy argued back.

"Actually, if he had not left, I would have resorted to violence," I added. Andy stuck her tongue out at Mukta, declaring that she had won the fight. I laughed at her immaturity, whilst Mukta just rolled her eyes at her.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled drunkenly at McGee as he pulled me into the car.

"I love you, McGoo," I slurred. He just stared at me with a shocked look on his face before starting the car and putting it into drive.

"You're so much worse when you're drunk," he mumbled before driving to… I think it was my apartment… or was it Ziva's?

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

After spending about three hours at the club, we finally decided to leave. Andy and Mukta took Katie and Rebecca home whilst I took Abby to my apartment and left her to crash on my sofa.

As soon as I reached my apartment, I had to literally carry Abby upstairs, but I finally managed to get her inside. I dropped her on my sofa and headed to my room to get changed, only to have the doorbell ring as I got into the corridor. I opened it to find McGee standing there supporting a drunk Tony.

"Hey, Ziva," he smiled at me.

"Hello, McGee," I answered. "Is that Tony?"

He nodded and passed him over to me. I smiled at him.

"Oh, Abby's on the sofa, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"I'll take her home, no problem." He walked in to get Abby off the sofa and he was back in the corridor in no time. He smiled at me as he dragged the sleep-induced woman out of my front door. "See ya soon, Ziva."

"See you," I called back before kicking the door shut. I dragged Tony into my room and kicked the door shut behind me, dropping him on the bed.

"That is the last time I ever let you go out drinking so much," I muttered.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. The Wedding Shower, Part 1

**Hey, readers! I'm back!  
For all you impatient readers, no, we are not at the wedding yet, but we are getting closer. Just a few more chapters, so it shouldn't be long, barring homework and writer's block.  
Anyways... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

It was about a week after the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties, and since Abby was planning the wedding with me and I had agreed to make her my Maid of Honor, I had to agree with most of what she said. Which included us having a Wedding Shower organized by her.

"Abby!" I groaned into the phone as I lay in bed. "You called me at five in the morning on a Saturday to tell me this?"

"_Yeah. I'm sorry, Ziva, but the invites have already gone out. The whole of NCIS Washington and NCIS Los Angeles have got their invites,_" she explained. "_Plus, Tony's asked me to invite some old mates from Baltimore, and some more college friends. I'm sorry, Ziva, but it's already set up._"

I sighed. "Fine then, who is coming?"

"_Like I said: The girlfriends and partners of Tony's college friends and Baltimore mates, as well as Kensi and Nell from LA and maybe Hetty – I'm not so sure about her. Still, there will be quite a few women there. Don't forget, there are also the women of NCIS Washington DC! And then the men'll be joining us too!_"

I inwardly groaned at Abby's hyperactive-ness. "Fine. When is the party?"

This is where she paused. "_In about seven hours…?_"

I stared at the phone in shock before slamming it shut. Sometimes Abby could really get on my nerves.

**Tony's POV**

I groaned as Ziva literally turned me over in bed.

"Tony!" she whispered.

"What?" I groaned, still tired from my early morning wake-up.

"Can you go out and buy some Kosher for me?" she asked.

"You're asking me at _six in the morning_ to go out and buy you some kosher meat?" I was annoyed. Why couldn't she ask me later?

"Yes."

That really ticked me off. "Why?" I asked, hoping it didn't come out as harsh as it sounded to me.

"I have guests coming later," she explained.

"Will the store even be open on a Saturday?" I asked.

"It might be," she suggested. "Please, Tony?"

"Fine," I mumbled as I got up. "Last time I ever buy Kosher for you…"

**Ziva's POV**

**Three hours later (After Tony reluctantly bought the Kosher)**

I quickly chopped the kosher lamb into edible pieces before spicing it and shoving it in the oven. As soon as I had done so, my doorbell rang. I quickly ran to open the door, forgetting about my appearance. It was just my luck that it was Abby standing at the front door.

"Ziva! You're not ready!" she squealed. I paused before running to check myself in the mirror.

My hair was in a messy bun, tied back from my face so that a few strands fell into my face. I was wearing an old t-shirt with a pair of jogging bottoms and a grey-blue apron on top. I looked like what I thought was a typical house wife. I walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room, where Abby was sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"Abby, when will the guests be here?" I asked.

"In about an hour or so. I can't remember the time I put on the invitations," she replied.

"And what exactly will we be doing?"

"We'll have a snack, as I'm guessing that's what you were making, until all the guests get here. Wait, what are you making?"

"Lamb kebabs."

"Cool! Then we'll go bowling. After that, we'll eat out for lunch. And finally we'll come back here for the presents!"

I sighed. "You have my day all planned out, don't you?"

"Yup!"

I rolled my eyes at her and trudged (yes, trudged – I didn't exactly want to spend my Saturday with women I did not know) to my room to get ready. I put on a lavender short sleeved v-neck top with a purple cardigan and a pair of cargo pants. Abby was all against it.

"Ok, I like the top and cardigan, but the cargos are a definite no-no," she told me sternly. I had to go back and put on a pair of jeans before the first guest came. It was lucky that as soon as I finished putting my jeans on, the first guest arrived. I opened the door, and it was none other than our own team. Tony was standing at the front, smiling at me, whilst McGee and Palmer stood behind him.

"Hello," I greeted, hugging Tony before letting them all in.

After they came, the rest of the guests came in quick succession. The first guests were the groomsmen and bridesmaids, and they all came in casual outfits. I was starting to think that Abby had purposely written that on the invitations, regardless of whether I wanted it or not. Then Tony's college friends and Baltimore friends arrived. It was going very well, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the lamb whilst we waited for the last guests to arrive.

The final guests finally arrived at about midday. We were all sitting in the living room, some of us squeezing onto the sofa, the rest of us sensibly sitting on the floor where the space was available. I was sitting beside Andy, laughing at a random joke that Katie had just said when the doorbell rang. I stood up and went to open the door, and I smiled at the people who were there. There was a woman with dark hair standing with a man with blonde hair, a man with close-cropped brown hair, a black man and a short woman with shoulder-length black hair.

It was the LA team.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. The Wedding Shower, Part 2

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait. I'm not exactly sure why it took so long this time...  
Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Hello!" I greeted as I let them inside. They all smiled at me, heading straight into the living room – or the men did anyway – after saying a quick 'Hi' to me. Kensi and Hetty stayed behind. I shut the door behind me before turning to them.

"So, you are getting married?" Hetty asked. I nodded warily. _What was going on?_

Kensi squealed before hugging me tightly. "I can't believe it! And Tony's the lucky guy!"

I smiled. "I see you got Abby's invitation."

"Of course," Hetty smiled at me. "We wouldn't want to miss your wedding, now would we?"

Just then, Abby ran into the corridor. "All the guests are here? Great! Let's go!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the door, and since I was still holding onto Kensi's arm, she was dragged along hopelessly as well. I felt truly sorry for the poor girl.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled when I realized where we were. Only Abby would plan for us to go to this sort of place.

The Bowling Alley.

I smirked at Ziva, who was just glaring at me. "What?" I asked.

"This is your fault," she whispered.

"Ziva, loosen up! This is bowling! We're gonna have fun!" I persuaded her. She broke into a small smile.

"Alright, I will try to enjoy it," she conceded. "But can you keep the misbehavior to a minimum?"

"Who says I misbehave?"

"I do, DiNozzo."

I froze when I realized Gibbs was right behind me. "Come on guys! Let's go bowling!" I called out in an effort to get away from Gibbs. Luckily it worked… I think…

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sat at the table, eating some fries quietly, as I watched everyone having fun. People had split into their separate lanes, with the NCIS agents – Washington and LA – playing in one lane, the rest of the guys in another and the rest of the girls in the final one. They were taking turns to roll a ball down the middle of a lane, or something like that… bowling had me confused.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Tony smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

"Hello."

"You ok?" he asked, sitting down opposite me. I nodded before turning to watch everyone else play.

"Hey," he turned my head so that I was forced to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I tried to convince him as I moved his hand away from my chin.

"Ziva…" he said in a 'no-nonsense' tone.

"I do not know how to bowl," I murmured.

"What?" he asked when he didn't hear me.

"I said I do not know how to bowl," I said a little louder. He frowned at me.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked. I shrugged. He stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me off my seat. I stumbled before gaining my balance.

"Where are we going?" I asked, right before I realized he was taking me over to where the team was. I went wide-eyed. "Tony…"

"I'm gonna teach you how to bowl," he told me. I groaned.

"Please, Tony? I do not want to," I protested. He shook his head.

"Come on, Ziva! It's fun!"

"DiNozzo! Stop dragging your future wife and get over here! It's your bowl!" Gibbs yelled. Tony smiled and just kept dragging me over to the lane, only stopping to grab a bowling ball. I had decided by then that protesting was only going to make things harder for me – he was not giving up. He finally let go of my hand in front of the lane, and instead handed me the bowling ball.

"Tony, I do not know how you do this…" I warned him. He just ignored me and showed me how to put my fingers in the holes.

"…then you just roll it down so that you can hit down as many pins as possible. Got that?" he asked. I sighed.

"A little," I told him. He put his hand on mine.

"Here – I'll show you how to do it," he whispered.

"Aww! They're so cute!" I heard Abby squeal in the background. I also heard Kensi agree with her.

Tony slowly guided my arm in a swinging motion, moving the ball back and forward. I smiled.

"Ok, take a step back," he told me. I did so. "Now, as you take a step forwards, you swing your arm back and then you bring it forward." I did as he told me. At the last second, he said, "Let go." I let go of the ball, watching it travel down the aisle to the pins. All of them were knocked over. I smiled and started clapping.

"I did it!" I squealed. Tony stared at me in surprise.

"Yes, you did!" He eyed me closely. "Though I've never heard you squeal before…"

I blushed. "Oh."

"Don't worry," Tony quickly said. "I think it's cute." He moved forward to kiss me.

"Get a room!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see that it was Deeks that had yelled it out. I rolled my eyes at him before quickly pecking Tony on the cheek.

"We do not want to make our guests gag before to wedding, do we?" I whispered to him. He smirked.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

After our first game of bowling – during which Ziva took at least half of my turns – we decided to start another game, only with Ziva involved. Abby brought up the idea of team vs. team, but we decided to play an all-against-all game again.

"We can do the teams after, Abby," McGee had told her. Ziva had looked forward to playing another bowling match, this time all on her own. She wasn't bad, I had to admit. Every time I'd let her bowl for me, she'd gotten a strike. I didn't know whether it was luck or not, but I was secretly hoping it wasn't.

After getting all of our names up on the board – which took a pretty long time as Abby and Deeks both wanted to use some special code names, which I personally thought was pretty cool but I could tell from the look on Gibbs and Hetty's faces that they thought it was a load of rubbish – we finally started the game. McGee was first up.

I sat back on a table with Ziva, Kensi, Deeks, Sam and Callen whilst McGee bowled.

"I can't believe you're getting married!" Kensi whispered loudly. Sam rolled his eyes.

"What's so important about getting married? All you get is a wife who gets upset when she cleans up after you all the time!" he said.

"What is wrong with wanting a clean house?" Ziva asked critically.

"Nothing's wrong with a clean house – it's just that you women are always so critical about it," Callen pointed out.

"We wouldn't be so critical if you'd clean up after yourselves," Kensi pointed out.

"I thought that's what wives were for," Deeks mumbled with a mouthful of chips that had suddenly appeared on the table. Kensi glared at him.

"I feel truly sorry for whoever ends up marrying you in the not so near future," Kensi said. Deeks feigned hurt.

"Kensi! I'll have you know I'm the best husband a wife could ever have! I mean, I look fabulous!"

I snorted. "Yeah, because all the women faint when they see your face."

"Probably from exhaustion," Callen pointed out. Ziva coughed to hide her laughter, but Kensi made no effort. She burst out laughing. Deeks glared at us all.

"Thanks for the support, guys."

* * *

**Review!  
**


	14. The Wedding Shower, Part 3

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait. We had a week long trip to France so I couldn't write unfortunately. However, I now have the next chapter up for you guys!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As Abby had said, as soon as we finished the bowling we headed out for a group lunch. It was a nice get-together time, great for bonding as friends. I had won most of my bowling matches, which I felt was very impressive considering it was my first time bowling.

"I would love to go again," I told Tony as we walked as a group to the Italian restaurant down the road. Tony just smiled and held the door open for me as we entered the restaurant. When we got in, we realized that there were about three or four huge tables already set out for us. I thanked goodness that Abby had already booked it, because there were about seventy of us here.

We decided to split up, so that the women were on two tables and the men were on the other two. I was sat between Abby and Kensi, and the bridesmaids were sitting opposite me. I picked up my menu and started to read it.

"Hey, don't try to avoid conversation," one of the others scolded me. I looked up and noticed it was one of Tony's friends' partners – I believe her name was Macy or Maddie? – who was glaring at me. I put down the menu.

"Ok, then what shall we talk about?" I asked. She smirked and leaned forward onto the table, resting her chin on her knuckles.

"So, how did you meet him?" she asked curiously.

"Meet who?" I asked. All the women rolled their eyes at me. It suddenly clicked. "Oh, you mean Tony?"

"No duh," Andy murmured. All the other women snickered.

"Well, we met at work," I explained.

"Oh, you're coworkers?" another of the women asked – I think her name was Jennifer…

"Yes, we are," I confirmed. Most of the women cooed.

"Romance at work is the best type of romance," one of them said.

"Is that why you work with your husband?" another asked.

"Yup. Of course, it's good for other things too…"

We all laughed. I picked up the menu.

"Well, I do not know about the rest of you, but I am hungry, so let's order!"

**Tony's POV**

We were seated at the table for about five minutes after we ordered before our starters arrived. We, the guys, were starving, so we, being men, literally fought over how much food we got. Like teenagers. Which we aren't.

Sometimes I really wondered why Ziva told me to stop acting like a child. Now I knew.

"I chose the piece of bread first, Arif!"

"No, that was mine, Mark!"

"Charlie, please tell me you didn't just stole that piece of chicken off _my plate_!"

"Ok – I didn't steal that piece of chicken off your plate."

"Liar!"

"Matt, I'll give you a bread stick for that garlic bread."

"In your dreams, Harvey."

Meanwhile, Gibbs just sat at the head of the table watching us all. He looked amused, like we were all acting like kids. That wasn't a surprise – we probably looked like kids anyway.

It was when Damien, a mate from college, 'sneakily' stole a piece of garlic bread from my plate – when I was looking – that made me lose it.

"Hey!"

They all turned to look at me.

"There's enough food for us all, guys – chill. We've still got the main course!" I told them. They all nodded, and that's when they started to share equally. Lucky McGee who had been forced to sit on the women's table with Abby because she didn't want him mixing with "rambunctious men" – her words, not mine.

There was quite a lot of chatting as we ate our starters, most of it about sports like the latest football results and who played best this season. Someone also started a conversation on our college days, talking about playing for Ohio State with my buddies, and all those pranks we started…

"Hey, remember that time your girlfriend caught some girl hitting on you?" David asked me.

"Yeah, and then there was that huge fight," I remembered.

"And that girl ended up with a split lip just for _trying_ to touch you!"

We all laughed, apart from Mark.

"Yeah, that… that wasn't funny," he said.

"Why?" Arif asked.

"I ended up with a black eye trying to pull them apart!"

"And why were you trying to break up a cat-fight?" Matt asked.

Mark thought about that. "I was young and naïve."

"Not much has changed then," a guy from college, Sean, murmured. He ducked as a breadstick came flying at his head. "Hey!"

"You deserved it!"

"Guys, grow up!" Andy shouted from the other table before a food-fight could break out. I silently thanked her – these guys could get really rowdy if they put their minds to it.

**Ziva's POV**

After the lovely meal of pizza and pasta at the Italian restaurant, we made our way back to my, or as Tony says, '_our_', apartment. When we got inside, we were suddenly wondering how everyone would fit as there were not enough seats. Most of us ended up sitting on the floor, though the other women insisted that I sat on a chair. It was a long battle, but I eventually did that, even if it was a little reluctantly.

After we were all seated, Abby ran out of the room.

"I wonder why she went," Tony said, only to have his question answered a few minutes later when she returned.

"Ok, time for the presents!" Abby squealed as she dragged a huge sack into the room. McGee went over to help her, and they emptied it out in the centre of the room. I stared in shock, and I think Tony did too.

There were a lot of presents.

I slowly walked over to the large pile and picked up the first box I could reach, which was on the top. I smiled as I read who it was from. _Abby_.

"Well, open it!" Abby said excitedly. I think she saw her name on the label, and that just made her even more excited.

I did as she said and opened the box, smiling as I got the present out. It was a large, rectangular frame with lots of photos of me and Tony on it, together and separate. I smiled. _She must have gone around taking mug shots_. I was too busy smiling at the pictures and memories that I forgot about everyone else in the room. It was only when someone decided to speak up that I remembered.

"Show us then!" one of the women demanded, even though she was smiling. I turned the frame to let everyone see. The women 'aww'ed and cooed, whilst the men just stared blankly as if to say, 'What's so cool about that?'. Men were so clueless.

I put the frame to the side and reached for the next present, now actually excited about what I would be getting.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I kind of need some help. I need ideas of presents you would get for someone at a wedding shower - not necessarily for Tony and Ziva, but if you could do it specifically for them I would be extra grateful.  
Thank you all!**


	15. After The Wedding Shower

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter!  
I'd just like to say a huge thank you to Livluvdance2992 for her help with this chapter!  
Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking over the past events of the day.

It turned out to be a nice day, even though it was all sprung on me in the morning. We went bowling, had pizza…

My favorite part of the day had to be the presents. I smiled as I thought over it.

Everyone had been so generous, giving us things that we would have had to pay for after our marriage. There was even some stuff for the wedding.

The list includes:  
- a set of wine glasses  
- two sets of champagne glasses (as Tony has taught me, there is a difference between the two)  
- two sets of cooking pots and pans  
- two sets of cutlery  
- three sets of plates  
- a blender  
- some photo frames to hang up, even though they were empty  
- three pairs of shoes, that were surprisingly my size (I still wonder how they knew…)  
- a microwave  
- a purse (probably to use on the honeymoon)  
- a fridge (which would be delivered in the next week)  
- a new oven (also to be delivered in the next week – they were basically renovating my kitchen!)  
- a couple (that is the phrase, right?) of cook books  
- some films (seriously?)  
- and a set of mugs with our names in hearts written on them

Of course, these were all from the other guests. The team, as well as the bridesmaids and groomsmen, decided to get their own separate presents, so I felt I could not put them in that list.

* * *

First of all, there was the camera from McGee. It was one of the nice, small Samsung ones, and it was silver. I was kind of confused when we got it, and so was Tony, until he told us that it was for our honeymoon, so that we could take pictures. I was very happy about it, and I thought it was quite sweet. He just blushed when I told him.

Next was the jewelry from the bridesmaids. The necklaces were beautiful, even though only one went with the dress. I understood better when Rebecca told me that that one was for the wedding and the rest were for the honeymoon. It made more sense as the one for the wedding was silver and the others were red, green, blue… I'll make it simpler by just saying they were many colors.

After that was a gift for Tony, which contained a box of cufflinks for the shirt he would wear at the wedding. He was really thankful to the groomsmen after that, I clearly remember him promising them pizza the next 'guy night' that they had. I had to roll my eyes at that.

Next was a gift from the whole NCIS Los Angeles team. They had bought us some champagne glasses with our names engraved on them as well as some bottles of wine. The way Tony's face lit up when he saw the wine was worrying, especially when he gave me a 'look' afterwards that told me that he should never get drunk with me, married or not.

Gibbs had also gotten, or rather made, Tony and I a gift. It was a handmade frame, with a picture already fitted in it and our names engraved underneath in the wood. I loved it, and I could tell that Tony liked it too. He had also bought us a clear glass plate which said:

_Anthony D. DiNozzo and Ziva David  
Engaged 10/23/10_*

I loved it._  
_

There was another team present: this one, from my team in DC, was my favorite though. It was a scrapbook. But it wasn't ordinary – it was elegant and beautiful. The outer covers weren't made from card or cardboard, but wood which had been carved into beautifully. Engraved in the front were the words 'Tiva Forever'. I had asked Abby what that meant, and she said it was like 'Brangelina', whatever that was. When I had opened the scrapbook, there were already some photos in it. The first few pages had photos of the team, even the ones from crime scenes that Tony had taken by 'accident'. It was really beautiful, and I loved the way each of the team had worked to put their own special touches on it.

All in all, it was the best – and only – wedding shower I'd ever had.

* * *

I picked up the scrapbook that I'd placed on my bedside table and flicked it open to the latest page. On it was a photo from today, of the wedding shower. Everyone at the shower was smiling at the camera which Tony had managed to set to timed shot so that he could get into the photo as well. The photo only took up half a page, but the writing underneath took up the rest of the page as well as the next one because of notes that people left. I smiled as I read over one of the messages:

"'_Love seems the swiftest but it is the slowest of all growths. No man or woman really knows what perfect love is until they have been married a quarter of a century.' My dear Ziva, remember this and you shall have a marriage that will last a lifetime.  
Ducky."_

I smiled as I looked at his smiling face in the photo. I looked at another face.

Gibbs was smiling one of his rare smiles. I looked down at his message:

"_Hey Ziva,  
I'm usually a man of few words, so I'll make this short:  
Have a happy marriage, and don't be afraid to keep DiNozzo in line.  
Gibbs."_

I smiled at the message. An extra long message at the end grabbed my attention:

"_Dear Ziva,  
Oh my gosh, there is so much I could say, and I'm not even married yet! I could wish you good luck, I could congratulate you, but I'm gonna thank you. For getting on Tony's mature side – which isn't that mature, believe me – and agreeing to live with it for the rest of your life. If you dare divorce him, I will hunt you down and kill you leaving no forensic evidence. I'll do the same to Tony if he hurts you too, although I should let Gibbs get to him first…  
Anyway, good luck and have a great marriage. I just can't wait to see what you'll do to him in the delivery room…  
Your BFF,  
Abby xox"_

I laughed at that message, and was laughing when something at the bottom caught my eye.

"What is this?" I asked myself. I turned on my bedside lamp and peered down at it, reading the small, neat print.

"_Dear my sweetest Ziva,  
I know this page is technically for the people attending the weeding shower, although technically I did attend it, but I wanted to write something special to you:  
I LOVE YOU  
Your dearest future husband,  
Tony."_

I nearly started to cry at this message – the tears were already starting to form in my eyes.

"I see you got my message." My head snapped up to see Tony smiling at me as he stood at my bedroom door.

"It's beautiful, Tony," I whispered loudly.

He sat on the bed beside me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it."

* * *

*For any British people out there, I did this in the American dating system, where it goes month/day/year instead of day/month/year.**  
**

**Review!**


	16. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Here's the next chapter, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I groaned as Ziva made me try on another shirt. I walked into the living room as if I was on a catwalk, swaying my hips and trying to give Ziva a seductive look which, by the look on her face, was failing.

"How about this one?" I asked, spinning to give her a better look. She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

"The green shirt looked better."

"You said you hated the green shirt."

"Exactly."

I frowned at her. "This shirt cost me a lot of money!"

She raised her eyebrows at me. "So $50 is a lot of money for you?"

"How do you know it was $50?"

"The price tag is still on it."

I looked down to see that yes, the price tag was, in fact, still on my shirt. That was embarrassing. "I was low on cash… and they were having a sale!"

"Uh-huh. I believe you."

"No you don't."

"You are right, I don't."

I groaned and she chuckled as she told me to get into another shirt. "Isn't this meant to be casual, anyway?" I called out.

"Tony, you are going to look nice even if I have to dress you myself!"

I flinched at her tone and grabbed the next shirt I could find. It was a light blue dress shirt which was striped. I quickly put it on, buttoning it up as I pulled on a pair of dark-blue jeans. I didn't know how women did this – I mean, multitasking is hard! When I'd finally managed to pull on the jeans and the shirt, I walked into the living room hoping, no praying, that Ziva would love the shirt.

"Tony, where did you get that shirt?"

I smirked. "At a shop. Why?"

"I know you got it at a shop, Tony. I am not stupid. And I asked because I love it."

Prayers answered. Amen.

"So I'm wearing this shirt, then?" I asked, hope in my voice.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Hallelujah!"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled as I was once more complimented on my dress. It was a peach color, and it only went down to my knees. It was a summer dress, although it was a little early for it considering it was May. Still, I think it was close enough to the summer that I would be allowed to wear it. It was warm enough anyway.

I was walking around the hall, which was a small one rented specifically for the rehearsal dinner as Abby had told me the previous day, greeting and conversing with the guests. Tony's father was seated at a table in the corner, and I could see that Tony was avoiding that corner at all costs. I sighed.

He would never grow up.

I headed over to where he was chatting with some of the other agents, more specifically a young blonde woman. Young _and_ blonde. Jealousy rose up inside of me as I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards his father's table. He was protesting the whole way.

"Aw, Zi! No! Come on! Not there! Come on, Zi!" he whined the whole way there. By the time he realized what I was doing, we were already at the table.

"It has occurred to me, Tony, that you have not greeted your father once this evening," I whispered lowly. He forced a smile on his face as he turned to his father.

"Hey, dad."

"Junior! I haven't heard from you in months! One minute you're denying your relationship with the lovely Ziva, the next you're marrying the beautiful woman!" His father smiled at me. I blushed.

"Yeah, well, work, work, work. I'm busy a lot," Tony said briefly before trying to walk away. Ziva grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Well, it was nice to speak to you again, Mr DiNozzo," Ziva smiled.

"Please Ziva, call me 'Dad'."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, _Dad_, it was nice speaking to you again," Ziva said before walking away with Tony. Before Tony could relax though, Ziva turned and said, "Please, come and converse with the other guests. I am sure they would love to meet you."

Tony glared at her. "Are you out of your–"

"Of course, Ziva. I'd love to meet Tony's coworkers."

Ziva smirked at Tony. "Alright, then."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I groaned as I sat down at one of the tables, pouring myself a glass of juice. What were you meant to do when you found your embarrassing, rich father talking to your friends?

"Tony?"

I looked up to see Agent Barrett smiling at me sympathetically. I took a sip from my glass and smiled at her.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We both know it's more than nothing." She sat down at the table beside me. "Come on, what's up?"

"The ceiling. Or the sky. Depends whether you're inside or outside."

"Tony…"

"I'm fine, seriously." I took another sip from my glass.

"Well then, at least have some wine."

"Barrett, it's the day before my wedding. The last thing I want is to have to wake up to a hangover on my wedding day." I looked up and saw Ziva glaring at me. "Besides, I've got to go now…" I stumbled as I got up, making my way over to the scowling Ziva quickly. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Who is that?" she demanded.

"Who?"

"That, that _blonde_ woman," she asked with distaste.

"Who, EJ?"

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah, it's EJ Barrett."

"Oh, the new girl…"

I observed her quietly. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No!" She stared at me wide-eyed. "Why would I be jealous?"

I smiled. "Ziva, you know I love you." I pulled her into a hug and gave her a soft kiss. I swore I saw EJ glaring out of the corner of my eye, but I thought I must've been hallucinating. She couldn't like me like that… could she?

"Save that for tomorrow, DiNutzo!"

We pulled apart from the kiss. "Who the heck invited Fornell?"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled from my seat at the head table as McGee stood up shakily for the toast. I nudged Tony.

"What?" he whispered. I pointed over to McGee.

McGee cleared his throat. "Erm… excuse me?" There was still chatter in the room.

"Excuse me?" he shouted a little louder. The hall was silent.

"Um, yeah, hi. As you all know, tonight is the night before the lucky couple gets married. I'd like to propose a toast to the lucky couple. I know the best man speech is not really until tomorrow, but I'd just like to say thanks to the couple. You've really livened things up at the Navy Yard, especially when you've been found in the cupboards."

Everyone laughed.

"So, again, I'd just like to say thanks." He lifted his glass of sparkling grape juice. "This isn't champagne – that's for tomorrow."

Everyone laughed again.

"To the happy couple-to-be!"

"To the happy couple-to-be!" everyone chanted as they lifted their glasses and clinked them together.

Tony and I smiled.

"Speaking about livening things up, you remember that time years ago when Ziva and Tony got locked in that box together?" Abby asked as McGee sat down. Gibbs smiled and McGee laughed.

"I remember," McGee laughed. Tony couldn't help laughing.

"Oh yeah, being stuck in a box all day with Ziva was the highlight of my year!"

"It was not fun, Tony. I needed to pee."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"…and then there was that time when you guys were stuck in the hotel together, pretending to be a married couple," McGee said, smiling.

"That was hilarious! The FBI thought you guys weren't faking it!" Abby paled. "You were faking it, weren't you?"

Ziva and I shared a look before answering. "Yes."

Abby let out a held breath. "That's good. The Bossman would've killed you if you weren't."

"The 'Bossman' is in this room, Abby," Ziva pointed out. Abby's eyes widened as she registered the fact.

"…oh yeah."

"How about that time you guys went to Paris?" McGee asked. Everyone's ears perked up.

"You guys went to the city of love?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, but it was purely work-related," I said quickly.

"Yeah, you shared a room and Tony took the couch," McGee explained.

"That's funny – Ziva said she took the couch," Abby pointed out. Everyone turned to look at us, and I'm sure I was going brighter red than Ziva was, which is saying something.

We were caught.

"So who took the couch then?" Rebecca asked curiously. I froze, racking my brain for an answer.

"Uhh… um… er…" I stammered intelligently. Ziva bit her lip.

What do we say?

* * *

**What do they say? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review!**


	17. Before The Wedding

**Hey readers! Sorry for the short chapter. I should be writing more because I'm on holidays now, but only if my dad doesn't threaten me off my computer. He says I'm antisocial... all I do is write! That not antisocial... is it...?  
Anyway, read on!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I lay in bed, unable to rest anymore, even though I found that I was exhauseted. It was about four am, and I was still thinking over last night. I had only managed to sleep for about five hours, and Abby wasn't coming to pick me up until around eight o'clock.

The question from last night was still bugging me, especially as the truth would make Gibbs go ballistic. In the end we couldn't decide who to say had taken the couch, since it is quite obvious from our experience that neither of us actually did take the couch (I do not know if that makes sense…)

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_I looked at Tony, and he seemed at a loss for words. What were we meant to say? That we shared a bed? Everyone would take that in the wrong way! Even Gibbs was staring at us, although it looked more like a glare._

"_We shared a room…" I started._

"_Yeah, I think we got that!" one of Tony's friends shouted._

"_Well, uhh…"_

"_Did you or did you not share a bed in Paris?" Abby demanded._

"_Yes," Tony answered._

"_So you did share a bed?" Rebecca asked._

"_Well, kind of…"_

"_You two slept together?" Andy asked._

"_Not exactly…" I said._

"_So you didn't share a bed?"_

"_We did share a bed."_

"_So you slept together?"_

"_Not in that way."_

"_Ok, I'm confused," McGee said._

"_What is there to be confused about? Ziva and I slept in the same bed together, but we were just next to each other! NOTHING HAPPENED!" Tony yelled._

_Everyone stared at him. "Oh…"_

_I smirked. "You guys are all thin."_

"_You mean 'thick'?"_

"_Yes… whatever."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I rolled onto my side and absentmindedly played with my fingers. The boredom was getting to me. I closed my eyes, hoping to only rest for a short while…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sighed as I lay back in bed, at four in the morning, staring at the ceiling. Today was the big day! I had decided to stay in my own apartment instead of at Ziva's, just because it made the prospect of getting married even more exciting.

I stared at the patterns in the ceiling, which I was clearly imagining as there were none. Maybe the nerves were making me see things…

Suddenly my alarm clock rang. I looked over at it and noticed it was seven in the morning. I sat up quickly in bed and swung my legs over the side, yelping when I ended up accidentally falling off the bed. I picked myself up and ran to the bathroom to shower and get ready. My day was already getting worse by the minute…

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"ZIVA! WAKE UP!"

I literally fell out of my bed when I was awoken. When did I start doing that? _When you started dating Tony. You tend to pick up habits._ Oh.

I sat up on the floor, rubbing my forehead as it had hit the floor when I had fallen. Abby was staring down at me, an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I just fell out of bed because somebody screamed in my ear, Abby. How do you think I feel?" I bit back sarcastically. Abby just shrugged.

"I dunno. Shower and get dressed, we're leaving in a few minutes." And with that, she left the room. I frowned.

What a helpful maid-of-honor she was turning out to be.

* * *

**Review!**


	18. The Wedding Part 1

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as Rebecca secured the necklace around the back of my neck. It was the same one I had gotten at my wedding shower from the bridesmaids, and I felt it was too beautiful to leave out. After she had fastened it, I stood to get a better look at myself in the mirror.

My hair had been left down and curled, though it was a little raised behind the tiara. The tiara was a simple one, and the necklace complimented it beautifully. The dress I was wearing was fabulous (as Rebecca would say), I must say, and I'd only just about managed to squeeze my feet into the shoes that she had picked out for me. There was just the makeup left to do.

I smiled at my reflection and sat back down, rubbing my forehead. I had a pounding headache, which I felt was probably due to hitting my head as I fell off my bed this morning. It could have also been due to the fact that Abby woke me up by shouting, though. I mentally cursed her as I close my eyes, trying to rid myself of the headache.

"Ziva?"

I opened my eyes to see Andy looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"I just have a headache," I sighed as I rubbed my forehead again, the headache becoming a little more intense. Andy smiled at me sympathetically before leaving the room and coming back in carrying a glass of water and some aspirin. I smiled at her gratefully before taking a tablet and gulping down the water.

"Must be terrible having a headache on your wedding day," Andy sighed. I nodded before taking a deep breath and relaxing back in the chair. Andy frowned at me.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes, just a little tired but in general I am fine," I answered. Andy nodded, although she didn't seem convinced.

"Well, you should get yourself together because Abby could come in any time now," she warned me. I sighed and smiled knowingly.

"That is Abby for you."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I fumbled with my cufflinks as I struggled to zip up my pants, hopping around like a madman as I also tried to put on my sock. I didn't know how women could multitask – it's impossible. As I finished pulling my sock on, I tripped and fell backwards, yelling as I fell. McGee came running into the room when he heard the crash.

"Tony! You alright?" he called out. I sat up from my position on the floor.

"Yeah. Maybe a bruised butt, but I'll be fine!" I answered. McGee rolled his eyes at me as he moved over to help me up.

"You were trying to multitask again, weren't you?" McGee sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Women make it look so easy!" I argued. McGee frowned at him.

"You aren't a woman, Tony, so don't try it."

I huffed and went back to pulling my socks on as I did up my cufflinks. That's when Gibbs' head poked around the door.

"You ready DiNozzo?" he asked. "We gotta go."

I had just finished pulling my sock on and McGee had done up my cufflink for me. "Yeah, boss." I realized Gibbs wasn't holding his usual cup of coffee. "You wanna grab a coffee on the way there?" I asked. Gibbs rolled his eyes as he fully stepped into the room, holding three cups of coffee. I laughed.

"I was wondering where you were…"

"Where did you think I was, DiNozzo? The bathroom?" he asked sarcastically as he handed me my cup. I took a sip from it before putting on my tailcoat.

Ahh, that was some good coffee.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I paced nervously around the room, wondering what to do for the next hours or so I was meant to wait in this room. I just hoped my make-up wasn't running.

I was alone in my room, since I didn't want to join the bridesmaids and the other women in getting ready for the wedding. I could hear them laughing from the main room, and I sighed.

I took a look at myself in the mirror one more time before I threw off my veil, kicked off my shoes and lay back on my bed. I'm guessing I ended up making some sort of noise, because not long after I did so Katie came into the room.

"Ziva? You alright?" she asked. I mumbled a reply, which hopefully sounded like 'Yes'. Whatever the reply was, she didn't buy it.

"Why aren't you wearing your shoes?" she asked.

"Because I felt like it," I replied, using one of the responses that Andy used so often. She just raised her eyebrows at me.

"You took off your veil," she pointed out. I sat up.

"So?"

"So… put it back on!"

I frowned at her. "What if I do not want to?"

Katie's eyes narrowed in suspicion before it became realization. She was smiling at me. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Nervous?" I laughed nervously. "What makes you think I am nervous?"

Katie smiled at me sympathetically. "Ziva, it's okay to be afraid. Especially when it's of something that can affect your life as crucially as a marriage," she explained. I looked away from her, trying not to show my fear.

"And it's okay to show fear too."

I turned back to her, staring at her in shock. "How did you…"

"Abby kinda told us, and Andy does that quite a bit too. She may look like a softie, but she can be harder to crack than… something that's hard to crack."

I laughed a little.

"Plus, marriage is a big thing. I wouldn't be surprised if you were petrified – I certainly was."

I frowned at her. "You were?"

"Ziva, all four of us were," she told me. "Getting married isn't easy. I mean, committing your life to one guy for the rest of eternity? And then there are all the distractions…"

"Katie?"

"What I'm trying to say is, it's not easy now and it never will be, but it'll be worth it in the end."

I smiled at her. "When will it be worth it?"

She smiled back at me. "My parents say it comes when you two are sitting together, in the hospital room, holding a newborn baby, and knowing that there is always gonna be someone there for backup, no matter what."

I smiled at that thought.

"So, are you gonna get your shoes and veil on? We're leaving in about ten minutes, and you know how long it takes you to get those stilts Abby calls shoes on your feet."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I took another deep breath as I stood by the vicar, waiting patiently for the wedding to start. I was so nervous, I couldn't even sit still. Gibbs had been quite… annoyed when I spent ages pacing around the whole hall, thinking up possible disaster scenarios for the ceremony. He'd simply head slapped me and told me to go stand by the vicar. And that head slap hurt more than usual.

So here I was, standing by the vicar, when the guests started filing in. Of course, McGee and the groomsmen, along with Gibbs, had left to join the women. I'm guessing I looked really nervous when I was standing there, because one of my old college buddies came up to me.

"You alright, Tony?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. He smirked.

"Wedding day jitters, eh?" he asked. I took a deep breath and sat down on a front row seat.

"I guess you could call it that," I muttered. He sat next to me.

"You know, getting married will be worth it in the end, even through all the nerves and troubles."

"And what do you know, Charlie? You aren't even married," I pointed out.

He scowled at me. "I know that my parents are perfectly happy being married, even though they were scared out of their wits on their wedding day."

I suddenly felt guilty. "I'm really sorry, Charlie. It's just… the wedding day jitters are really getting to me."

"I can tell." He looked at his watch. "You know the wedding's starting real soon. You should be standing up there right now."

I gave him a smiled of gratitude. "Thanks, Charles."

"No problemo, Tony."

I took a deep breath – yes, I am taking a lot of deep breaths here… what? I'm nervous – and stood beside the vicar at the altar. Suddenly, the organ started playing, and the bridal party headed down the aisle. All of the groomsmen and bridesmaids looked happy as they walked down the aisle, though McGee looks ecstatic as he walked Abby down I smiled, waiting for the final pair to come down, waiting for my life to change…

And then I saw her.

* * *

**Review!**


	19. The Wedding Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

She looked beautiful.

I couldn't really think of many words to describe how beautiful she looked. My mind went blank when I saw her.

The way the dress hugged her sides perfectly, the way her feet looked elegant as she walked down the aisle, the way I knew her face would look absolutely beautiful underneath that veil…

Of course, I was still able to register the fact that Gibbs was walking her down, and he didn't look half-bad.

My grin grew as Ziva moved closer to me and Gibbs handed her over.

"You better not screw this up, DiNozzo, or you're toast," Gibbs whispered to me. I think I paled a little when he said that.

After that, we – Ziva and I – turned to face the vicar, and the ceremony started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

Ziva and I smiled at each other as the vicar continued.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

I slipped my hand into Ziva's and squeezed it. She squeezed back softly, and I couldn't help but smile.

"The vows?"

We turned to face each other, and I took a deep breath.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I waited as Tony got ready to say his vows. He took a piece of paper and opened it, before ripping it and tossing the pieces behind him.

"Ziva, when I say this, I speak from the heart," he started. "From the day I met you, I knew you were different. You were different to all the other women I'd met. You were a fighter. You let no one get in your way, and you fought for your rights. You made me laugh, you made me smile, you even played harder to get than any woman I'd ever met. You were caring as well though, and anyone who knew you knew the other side of you. You were harder to read than a book, but I didn't think that surviving without you would be hard, until you went to… I won't bring that up. Saving you was worth it, because now I have the chance to say the three words I never thought I'd say to you: I love you. And I promise to be there for you, no matter what."

There were tears in my eyes, and I had to calm myself down before I started mine. "Tony, there is so much I could say, though I believe that actions speak louder than words…"

"You gonna show him tonight then?" someone yelled out. Everyone laughed.

"I didn't think that I'd ever find myself standing at an altar, saying these words to any man – I didn't even believe that I'd ever find love – but you have proven me wrong. At the start, I felt like it was just a bit of teasing, nothing that could affect anything about my life apart from friendship, but it soon developed into something more. From… Jenny's death… I found that it was easier to talk to you. It was always easy to talk to you, but then things came between us, and I felt truly glad when you came to pick me up from Somalia. Tony, I love you, and nothing could ever change that."

It was so tempting to kiss him after that speech, but the vicar cleared his throat before our lips could touch.

"The rings please?" he called out. Abby and McGee came forward, Abby giving me one ring and McGee giving Tony the other. The vicar turned to Tony first as he took my hand.

"Tony, repeat after me. I, Anthony DiNozzo…"

Tony looked into my eyes. "I, Anthony DiNozzo…"

"…Give you, Ziva David…"

"…Give you, Ziva David…"

"…This ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"…This ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"As I place it on your finger…"

Tony moved to place the ring on my finger. "As I place it on your finger…"

"…I commit my heart and soul to you."

"…I commit my heart and soul to you."

"I ask you to wear this ring…"

"I ask you to wear this ring…"

"…As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…"

"…As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…"

"…On our wedding day."

"…On our wedding day." He stroked my cheek lovingly before I took his hand in mine. The vicar turned to me.

"Ziva, repeat after me. I, Ziva David…"

I looked into Tony's eyes. "I, Ziva David…"

"…Give you, Anthony DiNozzo…"

"…Give you, Anthony DiNozzo…"

"…This ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"…This ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"As I place it on your finger…"

I moved to place the ring on Tony's finger. "As I place it on your finger…"

"…I commit my heart and soul to you."

"…I commit my heart and soul to you."

"I ask you to wear this ring…"

"I ask you to wear this ring…"

"…As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…"

"…As a reminder of the vows we have spoken today…"

"…On our wedding day."

"…On our wedding day." I smiled at him lovingly. The vicar saw this.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Maryland, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tony removed my veil and I could tell he wanted to gasp at the sight of my face. I am guessing the look on his face that I looked beautiful to him. He leant in and kissed me tenderly, and I replied to the kiss just as gently though my hands moved up to cup his cheeks.

As we pulled away, we heard everyone cheering. I smiled and linked my arms with Tony's. We headed down the aisle, just as the vicar announced:

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo!"

* * *

**Review!**


	20. The Reception

**Hey guys! Here's the wedding reception! I hope you like it! (Over 2,900 words! That's gotta be a personal record!)**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled at Ziva as we sat in the limo, on the way to the hall that I had not managed to see before the day. I had her hand in mine, and we were just gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Ziva," I whispered. She smiled at me.

"I love you too, Tony," she replied, and soon we were engaged in a soft kiss that lasted until the driver cleared his throat. We pulled apart from the kiss.

"We're at your destination, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo," he informed us. We thanked him and I helped Ziva out of the limo. She smiled at me and linked her arms through mine as we headed for the hall entrance. I turned to her.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Only when you are," she replied. We both took deep breaths and walked into the hall.

"Now welcoming, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo, the newly married couple! Don't they look dashing!"

Everybody cheered as we walked in, waving at people as if we were royalty – or I was, Ziva just laughed. We walked up to the head table and stood behind our seats, waiting for the rest of the table to be called out. The other people were McGee, Abby, Gibbs and… my dad. Luckily, _he_ was sitting at the _end_ of the table – as far away from me _as possible_.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats as we hear a speech from the Father of the Bride, Leroy Jethro Gibbs!"

We all sat down and clapped as Gibbs stayed standing and got his speech ready. I'm sure he looked a little nervous, but that might've been just me.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled at Gibbs as he started his speech.

"Uh… hi. I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but some people know me as just Gibbs. Those people also know I'm a man of few words, if I say so myself. I'm not actually the father of the bride, but I know I'm considered close enough to be one. I'd just like to quickly thank you all for attending, and making it a great night for this couple." He took a deep breath and continued.  
"Ziva… what can I say? You're a beautiful, strong, willing ex-Mossad agent, with the potential to do anything you want if you put your mind to it. You love to read, you mess up your American idioms, and most of all you love Tony. I guess I remember how you first came to NCIS, on some sort of mission from your real father. You joined us as a liaison officer not long after, and since then you've made our team… lively. Well, at least you've kept DiNozzo on his feet."

Everyone laughed at this point, and I could see Tony blushing a little.

"Your first mission with DiNozzo, I have to say, was one of the most hilarious memories I have of you two. I mean, playing 'married couple' was a high point, especially when the FBI got involved…"

This is when our team started to laugh, as well as the team Fornell decided to bring along with him.

"And then when you two were stuck in that box all day… whose idea was it to go hide in there anyway?"

Everyone laughed again.

"And then that time when we were on the boat…"

Tony and I both raised our eyebrows at him as everyone else laughed.

"And there are many more memories I could tell you. As Ziva spent time at NCIS, not only did I see her grow as an agent, but as a woman as well. She was more protective of who she was, and took no rubbish from any guys on the street, and for that I was proud. Her interrogation techniques, that's a different story. Apparently, there was one time she took a gun into interrogation whilst _DiNozzo_ was in charge." He turned to look at Tony with a pointed look on his face, and we all laughed.

"Now, DiNozzo? I've known him as my senior field agent for years. Since 2001 to be exact, when I met him whilst he was still at Baltimore PD. He came to NCIS, and I knew him to be the most juvenile, irresponsible young man I'd ever met. Every week it was a new woman! It was like he had to do everything before his life was over, when he had at least thirty years left!"

We all laughed at him, and he even laughed at himself there.

"When Ziva came, she tamed him so much. I'd never seen DiNozzo so… well, not exactly calm… mature. I admit, he could still be his juvenile self at times – actually, most of the time – but overall, he'd grown as a person, and I'm glad that Ziva came. Not only has she affected the team, but she has captured all of our hearts.  
So I'd just like to say thank you to the vicar, who married the lovely couple, the bridesmaids, for supporting Ziva, the groomsmen, for supporting Tony, McGee for helping Tony and being the best man, Abby for being Ziva's maid of honor, and everyone else who helped prepare and attended the wedding."

We all clapped when he said this.

"And finally, I would like to propose a toast to the happy couple." Gibbs lifted his glass. "To a long and happy marriage!"

"To a long and happy marriage!" everyone repeated for the toast. I smiled at Gibbs as he sat down. The speech was touching, and I'd never be able to thank him enough for it.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

As soon as Gibbs' speech was finished, the dinner was served. There was roast kosher lamb, beef, sandwiches, chicken, salad… there was a large variety of foods. I had some chicken and some salad, after some persuasion from Ziva, and the meal was delicious. Ziva had some kosher lamb and some salad. For drinks we were given some sparkling grape juice and some champagne, as well as some juice. Ziva and I both had some sparkling grape juice.

I smiled at Gibbs, who was eating the same as me. "That speech you gave was awesome, Gibbs," I complimented him. Gibbs gave me one of his rare smiles.

"Thanks, DiNozzo."

Ziva pecked him on the cheek. "You are a better father than Eli could have ever been."

Gibbs smiled at her. "Thank you, Ziva."

After our meal had finished, the MC got up again.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Could we have your attention a moment for the cutting of the cake. For those unfortunate souls who are on a diet, tonight's not your night."

I heard some groaning come for the crowd, and everyone laughed.

"The cake was baked by one of our bridesmaids, Andrea Alchel, with her own fair and surprisingly strong hands and she'll be round your tables to make sure you all have your share. Friends please be up and standing for the cutting of the cake."

Everyone stood as Ziva and I walked forward to a three-layered cake that had white frosting on it and said 'Mr and Mrs DiNozzo' in black frosting. It had grey icing flowers on it for decoration. I thought it looked beautiful.

"Now all of those taking pictures, be sure you're ready for the photo-opportunity. Tony, make sure you have a firm hand on the cake with your beloved bride."

I took Ziva's hand in mine and we held the knife together.

"Ready, set, cut!"

We cut the cake together, smiling for photos. After we cut the cake, I took some frosting with my finger and poked Ziva's nose with it. She laughed and grabbed a handful of frosting before dumping it on my face. Everyone laughed as photos were taken. As we were handed tissues, everyone went back to their seats.

Ziva was lucky – she only had to wipe the frosting off her nose. I had to wipe it off my whole face.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As the cake was wheeled back into the kitchen, McGee took the centre stage and started his speech.

"Uh… hello," he started.

"Hi," everyone responded.

"As you all know, I'm the best man. My names Timothy McGee, and quite a lot of people know me to write my ideas down rather than speak them out loud.  
I've known Tony for years, ever since I met team Gibbs on a case, years ago. At that time, he used to tease me and treat me differently. I remember he used to play pranks on me a lot, even more when I actually joined the team. Of course, as time went on, we became less like enemies and more like friends. When Ziva came, she really calmed him down, even though he was still really juvenile.  
I still remember that time we were stuck on a stakeout, and I had to get him breakfast. We ended up having a fight over it. It was kind of funny. Of course, there were also those times when Tony led us and became our team leader. It wasn't for that long, but we saw another side of Tony that I thought never existed.  
The longer Tony and I knew each other, the closer we became, and now we're like brothers.  
Tony and Ziva never told us when they started dating, but I knew something was up for the two weeks before Tony proposed. He seemed calmer, more at ease, and he never bragged about his latest girlfriend or anything like that. He's matured because of you, Ziva, and I want you to keep it like that."

Tony smiled at that comment.

"So I'd just like to thank Tony and Ziva for giving me the honor of doing this on their wedding day, and I wish them a happy marriage. So we, the wedding party, would like to propose a toast to the happy couple." He lifted his glass. "To a long and happy marriage!"

"To a long and happy marriage!" everyone chorused for the toast. I smiled. I had the best friends I could ask for.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled at McGee gratefully as he sat down. It was nice to have somebody as supportive as he was for a best friend and a brother, even if he wasn't my biological brother. I took a bite out of my cake. It was delicious. That taste didn't last long, though, because the MC stood up again.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it's the time you've all been waiting for. Get your cameras ready, because we've just come to the special part of our wedding reception. Get ready for the bridal waltz! Will the bride and groom please get up here?"

I took Ziva's hand and led her to the dance floor, pulling her into the proper waltz position as we started dancing.

_All my life I've waited for the right moment  
To let you know I don't wanna let you go  
But now I've realized there's just no perfect time  
To confess how I feel, this much I know is real_

Ziva smiled up at me as we started swaying slowly to the music… well, slower than we were before.

_So I refuse to waste one more second  
Without you knowing my heart_

_Baby 'cause I don't need  
Anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete, when you're not there  
Holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest  
Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

I hugged her closer to me, moving my hands to around her waist. She moved her hands to around my neck as we continued to dance.

_Take these words  
Don't let them go unheard  
This is me reaching out  
I hope you can hear me now  
'Cause baby, my heart's at stake  
Take it, it's yours to break  
I'd rather try and lose  
Than keep this love from you, yeah_

I rested my chin on Ziva's head as she snuggled her head into my neck. We danced comfortably like that, occasionally humming to the tune of the song.

_So I refuse to waste one more second  
Without you knowing my heart_

_Baby 'cause I don't need  
anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete, when you're not there  
Holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest  
Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

Ziva lifted her head to look at me, and we stared into each other's eyes. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. And over the flash of the cameras and the chattering of the guests, I could hear her say the three words I loved to hear from her mouth.

_Each day and night that  
I've kept this a secret  
It killed me, it's time  
To share what I feel inside_

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her passionately, only just hearing the cheers from the spectators.

_No, baby 'cause I don't need  
Anything else but your love  
Nothing but you means a thing to me  
I'm incomplete, when you're not there  
Holding me, touching me, I swear all of the rest  
Could just disappear  
And I wouldn't even care  
As long as you're there_

We pulled apart from the kiss, smiling at each other. That was the most amazing kiss I'd ever shared with her.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

After the dancing, which went on for hours (how did people have so much energy?), the MC announced that it was time for the bouquet throw.

"Ok now it's time for a little fun, because it's time for the traditional throwing of the Bouquet. There's always a little risk for the lasses determined to get the bouquet in their clutches. It's also the real reason you see so many high heels shoes tonight. As you know, traditionally the young lady who successfully catches the bouquet in mid-flight is a certainty to make her own way down the aisle. I'd like to request all the single ladies to step forward for the bouquet throw. The married ladies who've sneaked on, don't be greedy. This is for single women only. Ziva, are you ready?"

I walked into the centre of the hall, a fair distance away from the women, and turned around.

"Ok, ready, set, THROW!"

I threw the bouquet backwards, hoping for it to be caught by someone in particular. I turned around when I heard a familiar squeal to find that Abby had caught it. I smiled as she jumped for joy, and everyone was laughing at her antics.

"Congratulations to the catcher, which just so happened to be the maid of honor Abby Sciuto! I believe there must've been something fishy going on there, don't you think?"

Everyone laughed at him.

"Next, we have the garter toss! I understand some of the guys jumping for the garter have been in training for months. Underneath those tuxedos, we're talking washboard abs, bulging biceps, nerves of steel. We've got Olympic gymnasts, high-jumpers, Morris dancers. These guys are ripped and ready to rumble!"

Everyone laughed at the jokes the MC was… cracking? I'm sure that's the word…

"Remember gentlemen this is serious business. The guy who catches the garter is destined for the altar next! Now while the groom retrieves the garter, don't let any of those garter jumpers melt into the crowd."

Tony sat me down on a chair and slid his hands up my leg, although he was doing it rather slowly on purpose. All of the men were wolf-whistling as he slid his hand up, and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Hurry up, Tony!" I told him. He quickly got the garter and went to stand in the middle of the hall.

"We have the garter. Get ready gentlemen."

Tony threw the garter, and it got caught by… McGee?

I heard Callen, Sam and Deeks whistling. "Go on McGee! Go get your girl!" they were yelling. I couldn't help laughing, especially as McGee went a bright red. Tony turned and smiled at our teammate.

"Now's your chance, McGee – it's now or tomorrow!" We all laughed at Tony as McGee walked up to Abby.

"Uh, Abby, will you marry me?" he asked. The whole hall was silent, waiting for her answer.

"Yes! Of course! Oh my goodness!" She hugged him tightly, and we all cheered. I looked over at Gibbs, who was shaking his head but still smiling. I chuckled. He really did not see that coming.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand by for a few words of thanks from our new Groom, Anthony DiNozzo."

I stood up and smiled at everyone. "Hey everyone! Ziva and I would just like to thank you all for everything. We've all had a great time tonight, as I can see, and we hope to see you all when we come back. Thank you all again, and good night to you all! Drive safely." I sat back down as everyone clapped.

"Well, on that note, that's all ladies and gentlemen! Before you all go home, however, let's escort the lucky couple out! Then you will all be free to go!"

Ziva and I stood, and as we headed out people made an archway with their arms and cheered for us. I smiled at Ziva as I led her down the 'aisle'.

Best wedding ever.

* * *

**Review!**


	21. After The Reception

**Here's the next chapter! And to **rulenumber12**, don't worry, this isn't the end, though I am kinda stuck on whether to do a sequel or not. Still, leaving it the way I planned to leave it and doing a sequel would be too evil...  
Anyway, enjoy!  
Oh, and for those who were wondering, the song in the last chapter was 'As Long As You're There' by Glee.**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As we sat in the car, I suddenly realized I was getting really tired. I snuggled closer to Tony and smiled up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Why are you so smiley?" he asked me. I continued to smile at him.

"I am married to the greatest man on the face of the earth," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I leant my head up and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Ziva," he whispered to me as he rested his chin on my head. I lay my head on his chest.

"I love you too," I replied. I thought over the day so far. I had gotten married, I had been surrounded by supporting friends, and I had had the best party ever. In general, today had been perfect.

I closed my eyes and let the hum of the engine lull me to sleep…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Not long after Ziva laid her head on my chest, her breathing evened out. I stroked her hair softly and kissed it, laying my head on her own and closing my eyes.

After what seemed like five minutes, my eyes fluttered open and I realized we were pulling up at a hotel. I softly shook Ziva awake, but she refused to open her eyes.

"Ziva, wake up," I whispered. She muttered something incomprehensible before snuggling further into my chest. I sighed and pulled her onto my lap, cradling her. I opened the door and carried her bridal style into the hotel, only stopping briefly to get our room key.

When we got into our room, I set Ziva down on the bed before realizing there was a note left for us. I read it:

_Hey guys!  
As you can see, we managed to get you a hotel room. However, this is only for tonight. Tomorrow we'll come to pick you up to take you to the airport for your honeymoon. We should be there at around ten or nine. Don't worry, we've got all your stuff packed, and there's a change of clothes in the hotel room for you.  
See you tomorrow!  
Team Gibbs_

I smiled and set the note down before lying down next to Ziva on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes…

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I awoke the next morning to find myself, still in my wedding dress, lying on a bed in what appeared to be a hotel room. I was just about to get up, but then I realized someone had their arms wrapped around me. I turned over to see Tony's peaceful face. I reached up and stroked his face, accidentally causing him to wake up. I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Don't worry," he yawned lightly. I pecked him on the lips.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Morning, babe," he whispered back. Suddenly he looked over my head and cursed. I turned over to see a small clock on the bedside table. It read 9:30.

"What is wrong?" I asked him as he jumped out of bed and started stripping hurriedly.

"Someone's coming to pick us up at ten!" he yelled as he ran into the bathroom. My eyes widened in shock as I pulled my dress off.

"Who?"

"The team!"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I quickly pulled Ziva, who was carrying her dress and my suit, down the hotel stairs into the lobby, only to crash into McGee on our way down.

"Ow!" I yelled as I rolled off him. I heard Ziva and Abby laughing. McGee looked up at Ziva.

"Ziva, you look nice," he complimented. She was wearing a sea-blue floral t-shirt with a white skirt. I was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some khaki shorts. We were both wearing sandals, because our honeymoon was meant to be in Hawaii… I think… maybe it was meant to be in Paris…

I got up off the floor and brushed myself off. "You better not have been eying my wife, McGee," I warned him. He shook his head quickly.

"I would never…" he told me.

"Yeah, because you've got Abby," I teased.

He blushed really badly. "You aimed that garter at me, Tony."

"No I didn't – you wanted to catch it because Abby caught the bouquet," I teased him. Suddenly, I felt a stinging sensation at the back of my head. I turned to see Gibbs standing behind me.

"Stop terrorizing McGee, DiNozzo," he said in his usual gruff manner. I nodded quickly before taking Ziva's hand in mine.

"Have you got all our stuff in the car?" Ziva asked them.

"Yeah, everything you'll need. You guys ready?" Abby asked.

We both nodded.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As we arrived at the airport, I suddenly felt a headache coming on again. I groaned as I got out of the car, rubbing my temples. Tony frowned.

"Zi, are you alright?" he asked, there was genuine concern in his voice.

"Just a headache," I told him as I went to the trunk to get out my bags that Abby had packed for me. Tony stopped me before I could get there.

"I'll get the bags. Go sit with Abby," he commanded. I nodded, suddenly too tired to put up a fight, and went to sit next to Abby on the car hood. Abby smiled at me.

"Excited?" she asked me.

"Abby, I am going on a honeymoon with the love of my life. What is there to not be excited about?" I asked. Abby shrugged.

"I guess I'll know how it feels pretty soon, though," she sighed happily. I smiled at her.

"You have been waiting for him to ask, have you not?"

"Yes! Ok, we stopped dating a few years ago, but I still love him! And he still loves me! We should've hooked up again ages ago!"

I laughed a bit. "Abby, does that matter now? I mean, you are both engaged, are you not?"

Abby calmed down. "I guess so." She hugged me. "Thanks Ziva, you're a great friend."

"I did not say that much, Abby."

"But still…"

"Are you girls done yet? Because we need to go!" Tony yelled as he dragged the suitcases and bags towards the check-ins. I walked behind him, getting there just as he got us checked in.

"Go sit down, Ziva," Tony said. I stayed standing next to him.

"No."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around, making me laugh, before he set me down and kissed my cheek. "You are so stubborn."

"I know," I smirked. He led me over to when the guys were sitting and sat down on the chair, placing me on his lap. I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

This would be the best honeymoon ever.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Finally it was time for us to leave. We heard our flight being called and Ziva and I both stood up with our carry-ons, prepared to leave. Ziva turned to hug Abby.

"Thank you for everything, Abby. If it were not for you, we would never be here," I heard her say.

"It's alright, Ziva," Abby replied.

I gave McGee a one-armed hug. "Thanks for being there for me, man," I thanked him.

"It's nothing a brother wouldn't do," he replied, smiling at me. I smiled back before heading over to Gibbs. "Boss."

Gibbs smiled at me. "Enjoy yourself, DiNozzo."

I smiled and saluted him just as Ziva hugged him.

"Thank you for being there for me," she whispered. Gibbs kissed her hair.

"No problem, Ziva," he whispered back. Ziva let go and walked up to me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I wrapped mine around hers and we stood there, smiling at the team for a moment in silence.

"Well, we'll see you when we get back," I smiled. The team nodded.

Ziva and I headed towards the gate. Just as we got to the gate, we turned to see them smiling and waving at us. We smiled and waved at them back, before turning to walk into the gate that would lead us to the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Review!**


	22. The Honeymoon

**Hey guys! This is the chapter I had originally planned to leave you on...  
You'll see why I realised I was so evil.  
Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I gently shook my wife awake. "Ziva?" She blearily opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Yes, Tony?" she yawned.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You've slept twelve hours straight, Ziva, and you never do that. You went to bed at nine last night, and it's nine now. You've had a headache for the past week as well." I felt her forehead with the back of my hand. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I am not sick, Tony. It is probably from when I hit my head when Abby woke me up," she explained as she sat up.

"You must've hit your head real hard then," I joked. She smiled at me and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"Thank you for your concern, Tony," she smiled as she got up and grabbed the aspirin off the table, heading to the kitchen in our hotel room. I sighed as I watched after her.

Something was definitely wrong.

I followed her into the kitchen where she was frowning over a mug of tea. "What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Tony, is it possible to gain weight after only one week?" she asked me.

"Yes. Why?" I realized what she was going on about. "This is about last night again, isn't it?"

"I only bought the dress last week and it already does not fit!" She glared at her stomach. "I am fat!"

"Ziva, it's just a little weight-gain. You aren't fat."

"Yes I am! I cannot fit into a simple dress!"

"Ziva, calm down. It's just a dress."

Ziva sighed and nodded, going back to sipping her tea. It was then that she froze.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Why am I drinking tea?" She put down her mug. "There is coffee somewhere, isn't there?"

I rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Tony and I decided to go shopping that day, giving us something to do outside the hotel. I walked down the high street with him, our arms linked, and we soon passed another clothes shop window. I gasped when I saw the dress that was showing.

"Tony! That is beautiful!" I gasped.

"Well, why don't we go get it?" he asked me.

"What if I do not fit into it? What if I grow out of it? What if–"

"Alright! A simple 'I don't want to' would've been fine!" He pulled me and I quickly fell into step as we headed down the street again. Suddenly, we came to a small supermarket, and I felt like I had to go in.

"Tony, wait out here. I want to buy something," I told him before running into the shop. I was walking through the aisles, grabbing the occasional chocolate bar or deodorant, when I found myself in the aisle I realized I least wanted to be in. I looked through all the items on the shelves before finally coming to what I needed. I picked up what I needed before heading to the till to pay for everything I bought.

When I got out of the shop, I noticed Tony standing worriedly outside.

"Ziva! Are you ok? You kind of just ran off!" he nearly yelled as he hugged me.

"Yes, I am fine. I just wanted a snack." I held up one of the chocolate bars as proof. Tony eyed me critically before smiling at me.

"If you're hungry, then let's get some lunch, eh?"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled and cuddled Ziva close to my chest.

Lunch had been quite good. We'd laughed and joked around, having fun in general, but Ziva had this look in her eyes the whole time that I couldn't quite place.

I sighed into her hair as she rested lightly on my chest.

"What is wrong, Tony?" she asked, startling me.

"You scared me just then, did you know that?" I joked. She laughed.

"It is not hard to do so to a person when they are relaxed or not concentrating," she pointed out. "But you still have not told me what is wrong."

"Nothing."

She gave me a stern look. "Are you sure?"

"Are _you_ sure?"

She rolled her eyes at me before checking the clock on the side of our bed. Her eyes widened. "I will be right back," she told me before rushing off to the bathroom. I frowned. We had only been lying there for about five to ten minutes, and she'd gone to the bathroom just before. What was wrong?

She came out about a minute later with a pale face holding something in her right hand. I sat up quickly.

"Ziva? Ziva, honey! What's wrong, sweetcheeks?" I asked frantically. She walked slowly up to the bed and forced my hand open, placing what was in her hand in mine. I studied it before staring at it in shock.

It was a pregnancy test.

And it was positive.

* * *

**See what I meant at the beginning?  
Review!**


	23. The Return

**Hey readers! Just so you know, this chapter is set one week after the last one.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"So you will get to the airport on time, Abby?" I asked.

"_Of course, Zi. When have I ever let you down? Besides, we've got a surprise for you!_" she squealed over the phone.

"_Abby! Don't say anything!_" I heard McGee shout in the background. I chuckled at Abby's huff and reply of, "_I won't!_"

"So we shall see you tomorrow, or the day after?" I asked.

"_Yeah, of course!_" Abby said happily before saying goodbye and ending the call. I sighed as I closed my phone and put it on the bedside table. Tony joined me on the bed and immediately wrapped his arms around me. I instinctively leaned into him.

"How are we gonna tell them?" he asked. I shrugged. We had found out the week before that I was pregnant.

"I have no idea," I groaned.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

We arrived at the airport to find that they were, in fact, waiting for us. Abby smiled and bounded over to us and pulled us into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh! It's been ages! How was the honeymoon? I bet it was amazing! You guys look great!" That's when she stepped back to get a better look at Ziva. "Have you gained weight?"

I saw Ziva clench her teeth before replying calmly, "Yes, maybe a little."

Abby just shrugged and pulled the young couple over to Gibbs and McGee, who were standing back watching the interaction.

"Is it time? Is it time?" Abby asked them excitedly. McGee nodded.

"Time for what?" I asked. Abby just put blindfolds on us.

"Abby, what is going on?" Ziva asked, and I could tell she was worried.

"It's a surprise!" she sing-songed. I frowned.

"I now hate surprises," I deadpanned.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed. I think it had been about an hour or two, and we still hadn't stopped driving. Even Tony was bored, and that wasn't a good thing.

"Are we there yet?" he asked for about the tenth time.

"We'll get there when we get there, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, though I could tell his patience was quickly wearing away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere," Abby answered simply.

"Where?"

"A place."

"Where's the place?"

"It's a surprise."

I sighed. "This is boring."

"It'll be worth it, Ziva."

"It better be. I am hungry." I could feel Abby staring at me in shock.

"You're hungry?" she asked incredulously. I could even see the incredulous look on her face. I laughed lightly.

"I did not eat much this morning, sorry," I apologized.

"Well, we're here," McGee announced. I heard Tony give a cheer in relief and nearly burst out laughing. I felt Abby move next to me, and suddenly I was being dragged out of the car and forced somewhere yet again. As if moving around blindfolded in an airport wasn't bad enough. Especially when you needed to pee real bad.

I was suddenly pulled to a stop, and I could feel Tony next to me.

"Abby, are we there yet?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

I was shocked when she actually said yes. "So, can we get these off?" I asked.

Suddenly, my blindfold was removed, and I blinked a little to get my eyes accustomed to the light. When my eyes cleared, I gasped at the sight I saw. In front of me, I saw…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

… A house.

It was beautiful. It was at least two stories high, with a small front garden next to the driveway. The house was painted a creamy white, and the door was a simple grey. Ziva was standing beside me, imitating a guppy. I would've burst out laughing if I hadn't been in so much shock.

"W-wh-why are we here?" I managed to stutter.

Abby smiled at me. "Well, we just wanted to show you the house. Go and have a look around."

I smiled before dragging Ziva into the house. This had to be awesome.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As soon as we stepped into the house, I fell in love with it. The first thing you came into was a hallway, with a staircase at the end. The walls were a creamy white color, and the floor was a warm-ish type of wood – not too dark, not too light. There was an archway and a thick, white, wooden door on the left hand side, and two clear glass doors on the right hand side. There was also what looked like another glass door at the end, but there was a curtain hanging over it and a note had been stuck on it saying, "**DO NOT ENTER**". I smiled up at Tony, and realized he was smiling right back at me.

"Shall we explore, my little hairy butt?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yes, we shall, my sexy kick-ass ninja," he replied.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I entered through the archway on left hand side and smiled broadly. I had entered the living room.

The walls and floor were very similar to the corridor outside, actually they were exactly the same. The room was also quite large. To my left was a large window facing out to the street, where Gibbs, Abby and McGee were standing. In the far corner, to my right, were bookcases and armchairs to make it look like a small sort of library corner. But that wasn't the best part.

In front of me, hanging on the wall, was a fifty inch plasma TV. I literally froze in shock. Yes, there were really soft brown leather sofas in front of it, but all I really cared about was the TV.

After standing staring at the TV in awe for a little while, I walked out of the room and decided to head through the door that was next to the living room. It turned out to be a downstairs toilet, and the theme in it was white and light grey. I thought it was pretty awesome, even though it didn't have a shower. Ah well, people could only be showering upstairs.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I walked through the first glass door on my right and came to an average sized room. The floor was a darker wood than the floor in the corridor, but the walls were the same type of cream. In the centre of the room was a dining table, with chairs at the two heads and three chairs down each of the sides. I was definitely in the dining room.

To my left there was an archway, and when I walked through it I realized I was in the kitchen. To my left was the glass door which led to the corridor. I looked around the rest of the kitchen and gasped.

The theme of the kitchen seemed to be black and white. The counters were all black with white marble countertops and the oven and grill were white with a black electric stove on top. The floor was tiled black whilst the walls were partly tiled white with the rest being painted white. The fridge was sliver and it stood by the door.

I was so busy staring at the kitchen in awe that I didn't notice Tony come in until he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I smiled as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Shall we look upstairs, m'lady?" he asked with a British accent. I giggled.

"Yes, we shall."

He moved his arms from around my waist and led me upstairs.

There were five doors coming off the corridor upstairs – two on the left, tow on the right and one right at the end. After a bit of exploring, Tony and I found that three of the doors led to average sized bedrooms, and the fourth door led to a large family bathroom. The theme seemed to be white and light grey, with both a shower and a bath – actually, the shower was a part of the bath… if you know what I mean – and I realized that there were two towels already hanging on the towel rack in the room. They were towels that said _His_ and _Hers_ on them, the ones that I thought were really sweet. I smiled.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

After watching Ziva stare at the same two towels for about five minutes, I finally dragged her to explore the final room at the end of the corridor. She was pouting a little after being dragged away from her _beloved towels_ – _towels_? Seriously? – but she seemed to cheer up a little when we stopped at the door.

"You wanna see it?" I asked.

"I know you do," she replied before pushing the door open.

I immediately loved the room. The walls and carpet were matching greys, and even the curtains on the window to our right matched the grey. The bed linen was a lighter grey, with small circular patterns in different shades on it. Ziva ran her hand across the linen before sitting on it.

"It is very soft," she said before lying back on it. I joined her on the bed and laughed when I ended up bouncing. Ziva laughed along with me for a little while before getting up and opening a door that stood next to the door we came in through. She gasped.

"A walk-in wardrobe!" she squealed before running in and going through all the clothes. I sat up.

"You squeal?" I teased.

"Yes, I am female." She continued to go through the rest of the stuff, occasionally squealing when she saw something she liked. I sat up, having enough of her squealing, and noticed a door that was on the opposite wall to the window. I got up and opened it, nearly yelling in surprise.

There was an ensuite bathroom.

"Ziva! Ziva! Come look!" I yelled before running in. The theme of the room seemed to be black and white. There was a shower in the corner, a bath on the side and… I froze.

"Tony, what is it?" Ziva sighed. She frowned when I didn't answer her. "Tony?"

I turned to face her slowly, a huge grin spreading on my face.

"What is wrong?" Ziva asked worriedly. I pointed to something in the middle of the room.

"They have a Jacuzzi!"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

After we had finished being amazed by the room, we decided to head downstairs to find the others. We found them in the living room, sitting on the sofas in front of the TV. I smiled as I looked around the room, suddenly realizing why Tony came in here first.

"So, you guys done exploring?" McGee asked us as he got up and started walking towards us.

"Yeah," Tony answered for us.

"Good, because we want to show you something," Abby said before grabbing both mine and Tony's hands and dragging us out of the room.

"Abby!" I protested, but it was no use. She just kept dragging us towards… the door behind the curtain?

"Where are we going?" Tony asked cautiously, obviously having the same thoughts as me.

"You'll see!" she replied before stopping to pull the curtain down and open the door. I looked over at Tony cautiously before following Abby into the room. When I got, I gasped.

The room was beautiful.

It was a huge room, with a few stairs leading down to the floor. Along the wall to my far left, there were – oh, what do you call them again? – beanbags for people to sit on. There were bookshelves around the beanbags, filled with all different types of books. There was a large window right behind the beanbags as well, so there was natural light for reading during the day. On the wall facing us, there was a large plasma screen TV with two game consoles – I think they were called an X-Box 360 and a Playstation 3 – attached to it. Along the wall to my right, there were shelves and shelves of… movies?

Tony ran up to them and looked through every single shelf. "Every single movie I've ever watched, and more!" he cheered. He ran up to the TV. "But, where's the DVD player?"

Abby held up a remote. "Come here and I'll show you."

Tony came back to join us, and Abby pressed a button on the remote. Tony and I gasped.

A large movie screen was descending right before us. I could literally feel Tony jumping for joy.

"Big screen projector! Yes!"

I turned to Abby. "Why are you showing us all of this, Abby?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Because this house is yours. We sold your apartments and used the money from that and our savings to get you this new house," Abby explained. That was when I noticed that it was actually mine and Tony's old sofas from each of our apartments in front of the large screen.

"Well, at least we don't have to buy our own house for more space," Tony explained as he headed back over.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked. I glared at Tony.

"Why could you not just shut up?" I growled at him.

"What are you talking about, Ziva?" Gibbs asked. Abby narrowed her eyes at me.

"There's something you're not telling us, Ziva. What is it?" she demanded. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Review!**


	24. Double Check

**Hey readers! Enjoy the chapter! This is kind of like a filler...**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sat on a beanbag in the 'Chill Room', as Tony calls it, reading one of my Hebrew books. I was not exactly reading, however. Instead, I was thinking.

The reactions of the team had been somewhat expected, except for Gibbs', who seemed happy for us. It was then that Abby had asked me if I was sure. I had told her I'd taken only one test, so she had forced me to take it again. She had actually come round in the morning to give me a pregnancy test.

Of course, I had not yet taken it, but I was not sure if I was pregnant. Still, I had missed my period…

I was brought out of my thoughts by Tony walking into the room, grinning.

"There you are, baby. I was looking everywhere for you!" he said, joining me on the beanbag. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, not everywhere," he admitted. I smiled.

"Well, I am here."

"Aren't you hungry? It's, like, six o'clock."

"You refused to order Chinese, so I am going on a hunger strike."

Tony laughed, until he saw the serious look on my face. "You were being serious? I'll order the Chinese…"

I laughed. "If you want, we can order pizza instead."

Tony smiled at me. "Nah. I'm in the mood for Chinese anyway." He got up to leave the room. "Don't stay in here alone – I want to keep an eye on you," he teased. I smiled and put my book away, following him out. I was just about to walk into the living room when I saw it on the table by the entrance. I stood there, looking at it. Should I do it?

My mind was made up for me when I automatically picked it up and headed upstairs to our ensuite bathroom. I would probably regret it in the end, but it was bound to happen.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I had just finished ordering the Chinese when I realized that Ziva wasn't in the living room with me. I sighed and headed back to the Chill room, hoping to find her there. I was surprised when I didn't, and I suddenly felt worried.

"Ziva!" I called out. I looked in the dining room, knowing for a fact that she wouldn't be in the kitchen. When I couldn't find her in there I ran upstairs, but not before checking the downstairs toilet. I checked the upstairs bathroom before finally coming to our bedroom, where she was sitting on the bed staring at something in her hand.

Another pregnancy test.

"Ziva," I sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure," she retorted, even though it was somewhat innocent sounding.

"We could've just gone to the hospital," I told her.

"I could not be asked to wait a whole day," she dismissed before heading for the door. I was about to follow her before I realized the pregnancy test was still on the bed.

"Zi! Was it positive?" I called out.

"You look at it! I am not sure!"

I walked over to the test on the bed and picked it up, smiling as I did so. Yup, she was definitely pregnant.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"So it was positive?" I asked as Tony walked into the living room with a huge grin on his face. He nodded before sitting on the sofa next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I instinctively put my head on his shoulder, and my eyes started to close slowly.

"Somebody's tired," Tony murmured in my ear. I grunted in response, snuggling further into him. I felt myself being rocked slowly. I was about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. My eyes flashed open.

"Food's here!" I shouted enthusiastically, earning a smile from Tony.

"You're spending too much time around me," he teased as he stood to answer the door.

"I thought that was a good thing!" I called out behind… no, after him. He chuckled as he opened the door to collect the food, and I got up and slowly walked to the kitchen to wait for the food. I sat on the counter and listened as Tony seemed to exchange a few words with the delivery person before shutting the door. I listened to his footsteps as he neared the kitchen.

"Ziva! Dinner!" he called out before stopping when he saw me in the kitchen. "Never mind!"

I chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and set about getting our food ready. I was about to get down and help him when he scowled at me playfully and shook his head.

"Now, now, stay there. I need no help. You just sit there and wait for your dinner, young lady," he scolded. I sat back and watched as he poured the contents of the boxes out onto two plates. As soon as he finished, he handed me a plate.

"Thank you," I said as I took the plate. The smell of the Chinese wafted up my nose, and my mouth immediately began watering. I picked up my fork and started digging into my food. Tony leaned against the counter and started eating his own meal. It was quiet for a moment, until I decided to speak.

"What if the baby's a girl?" I asked randomly. Tony choked on his food, and I patted him on the back to stop him. He hurriedly put his plate down and grabbed a glass, pouring himself some water, and gulped it down before taking deep breaths.

"What?" he gasped.

"I said…"

"I know what you said! Babe, it's too early to even know the gender, let alone start picking names." He stroked my cheek. "We'll deal with that obstacle when we get there."

I shrugged. "The hormones are getting me over-excited."

He chuckled. "You've got eight more months."

I groaned. This would be a _long_ eight months.

* * *

**Review!**


	25. Baby, She's What?

**Here's the next chapter, readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

The next few of weeks after that were quite normal. We did paperwork, played around a little in Tony's case, and started to bond a little. My clothes got tighter, Abby took me shopping, and we ended up having fantastic lunches. If we had a case, Gibbs would never let me do any of the chasing, and if there was no risk of chemical poisoning I would go down to Abby's lab and get some work done down there. I was still allowed to interrogate sometimes, though, but Gibbs made sure I spent most of my time during the case at my desk or getting stuff from other labs and passing around information. It got quite dull after a while. I had my first appointment with the doctor as well, who was Doctor Michelle Hudson – Matt's twin sister. We had gatherings when we had the time with Tony's frat brothers and their partners, and most of the time we invited McGee and Abby along with us. All in all, it was a great couple of weeks.

It was when I had my second appointment that things started to get a little interesting.

* * *

**Still Ziva's POV**

I sat at my desk impatiently, spinning in my chair over and over again. I could feel McGee and Tony watching me in amusement as I attempted to entertain myself.

I was waiting for Gibbs to let us go for our arranged lunch break so that Tony and I could see my doctor. Today was the day that I'd be able to finally find out the gender of the baby, although we might want it to be a surprise.

As I span around my chair for what seemed to be the twentieth time, the chair suddenly stopped.

"Having fun, DiNozzo?"

I froze. Damn. "A little…"

"Well, quit it. You go on your lunch break."

I smiled and jumped off the chair, hugging Gibbs briefly before grabbing my bag and heading to the elevator. "Thanks Gibbs!" I called out behind me. Tony followed not long after, and we waited, impatiently in my case, for the elevator to reach the ground floor.

"You're really jumpy today," Tony commented.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "How so?"

"You just hugged Gibbs."

I froze for the second time that day. I hugged Gibbs? Something was really wrong with my hormonal mind.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

As soon as we reached the hospital, Ziva started getting a little jumpy again. I had to literally hold her down to stop her from jumping around, and eventually she calmed down.

"What's up with you, Ziva?" I asked her.

"I am excited. I mean, we could find out the gender of the baby today, or we could wait for it to be a surprise…" she rambled. She stopped to think about it. "We should decide now…"

"You're spending too much time with Abby, Ziva – it's all rubbing off on you. You need to calm down and relax." I glanced at my watch. "Our appointment isn't for about five to ten minutes anyway."

She nodded. "Alright." She picked up a magazine from the table and started reading it, although I could tell she wasn't actually reading it – she was just thinking. I played Tetris on my phone for a few minutes before Ziva spoke again.

"Has Abby seemed a little off recently to you?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back. She didn't have time to answer before her name was called.

"Ziva DiNozzo?"

Ziva put her magazine down and I helped her up before we walked into the doctor's room, smiling at Michelle as she told us to take a seat.

Michelle had the same blue eyes as Matt, although her hair was a little bit darker than his. They seemed to share the same nose and mouth shape, and if you looked close enough you could see the small circular birthmark on her right cheek that Matt also had, although hers was more faded. She had a curvy figure – not that I'd notice, I'm a married man – and she seemed to be constantly cheerful.

"Hey Ziva, Tony, how are you?" she asked once we were a bit comfy – the chairs weren't made to be comfortable.

"We're good," Ziva answered.

"No problems at all?" she asked.

"Do mood swings count as a problem?" I asked. Ziva glared at me.

"No, why?" Michelle asked.

"No reason."

"Right… so if you could just get onto the table, Ziva." Michelle motioned at the examining table. Ziva got up and sat on the edge of the table. I sat on a chair next to the table and held her hand, rubbing my thumb against the back soothingly. Michelle brought over a blood pressure monitor and strapped Ziva onto it, measuring her blood pressure.

"Your blood pressure seems to be healthy, so we have no issues there." She took the monitor off Ziva. "Have you felt any swelling in your hands or feet recently at all?" Ziva shook her head. "Good. Could you lay back on the table please?"

Ziva lay back on the table obediently. She lifted her top and Michelle placed her hands on her lower abdomen, applying gentle pressure in certain places by the looks of it.

"Good size." She picked up a tube. "This is gonna be cold, ok?" Ziva nodded and only winced slightly when a gel was placed on her stomach. Michelle got the wand and placed it on Ziva's stomach, moving it around. Soon the room was filled with the heartbeats of the baby. I smiled and squeezed Ziva's hand lightly. She squeezed back.

Michelle smiled at us. "So, there's you baby." She pointed at the ultrasound screen. "There are the beginnings of hands and feet…"

I smiled at Ziva, and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes. We were happy.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled as I sat in Abby's lab, listening to her work as I had already finished my share of the paperwork and Tony and McGee still had huge piles left. I was listening to her hum, reading my book, when suddenly the humming stopped. I frowned as I put my book down.

"Abby?" I called out. She didn't answer. I got up from her chair and moved to look into her office, when I heard some crying coming from behind her doors. I stood in front of the automatic doors, but they wouldn't open. "Abby! Abby! Open up!"

Abby looked up from her desk with red eyes, running over to unlock the door and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug when she could reach me. She sobbed into my shoulder and I rubbed her back awkwardly.

"Uh, Abby, are you alright?"

Abby shook her head before lifting it, sniffing constantly. "It's terrible, Ziva! It's so terrible! How's he gonna take it? Actually, screw him, how's Poppa gonna take it? Oh, he's screwed big time… he might even get fired… and it's all my fault…"

"Abby, you are rambling. What is the matter?"

Abby moved to sit at her desk and picked something up, handing it to me. I froze when I realized what it was. "Abby, you're not…"

"Yes, I am Ziva." She took a deep breath to stop herself from crying.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**You weren't expecting that, were you? Or maybe you were...  
Review!**


	26. Screwed

**Hey readers! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

McGee was screwed.

There was no better way to put it. It had spread like a wildfire around the office that Abigail Sciuto was pregnant, and you had to be stupid to think that it was someone other than McGee that got her pregnant.

It was a good thing McGee had gone to get us coffee, because Gibbs was going around like a raging bull, literally destroying almost everything in his way. Half of the office workers were actually hiding by the time McGee got back from the coffee run. Gibbs was sitting at his desk, fuming.

"MCGEE!"

McGee nearly spilt the coffee out of shock. Not that I was laughing. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, though.

"Y-y-y-yeah, Boss?" He was literally peeing his pants.

Gibbs stood up and walked slowly towards McGee, and every time he got closer I wished more and more that I could get out my camera and record it. Eventually I did just that. Seriously, who couldn't resist office drama?

McGee was taking deep breaths as Gibbs neared him. I could've laughed if it wasn't so quiet and serious in the office. By then everyone was watching the bullpen to see what would happen.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs growled.

"W-w-w-what d-d-do you m-m-mean?" McGee stuttered.

"I mean getting my Forensics genius pregnant!"

Now, everyone knew that Gibbs thought of Abby as a daughter, so it came as no shock when he immediately pounced on McGee. Nobody, and I mean nobody, goes and gets their boss' daughter, biological or not, pregnant. That would be serious suicide. I was already considering what to have put on McGee's gravestone.

_Timothy McGee  
A great friend who died an unfortunate and unnecessary death…  
Killed by boss  
(I mean seriously, who would get their boss' daughter pregnant?)_

Abby was a lot like a daughter to Gibbs, so I was sure they wouldn't mind that part.

McGee paled, and was making an excellent guppy impression. "She's p-p-p-pregnant?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

And now McGee looked like he was gonna faint. I looked over at Veronica Bright, one of the other agents, who was standing on the other side of the bullpen, and she was already on the phone to Autopsy requesting someone who could patch up wounds. Smart girl. Another agent, Brian Knight, had five ice packs in his hands. Half of the agents were watching the elevator, seeing when Abby would turn up. I hoped it would be soon.

"Boss, I-I-I…"

"Do you know what happens when you violate my rules, McGee?"

"B-b-but we're gonna get married! And I thought you said Rule 12 doesn't matter anymore!"

"How about what I told you the night after you proposed to Abby?"

McGee paled even more, if that was even possible. "Uh…" Gibbs took another menacing step towards him.

I had no idea what they were talking about, but whatever Gibbs threatened to do to him definitely wasn't good.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I continued to hug Abby and let her cry on my shoulder. I mean, this was news. Her? Pregnant? I would have gone to kill McGee, but I suspected Gibbs would already be onto him. My suspicions were confirmed when one of the other agents – I think it was Georgia Green – ran into the lab.

"Abby! Thank goodness! You have to get upstairs now!"

I knew that Abby and Georgia had become friends and had met up for drinks many times before, so I was not worried about her knowing Abby. The whole building knew her anyway.

"Why?" Abby asked. Her eyes were less red now, but they were still quite red.

"It's Gibbs! He's onto McGee!"

"Crap," Abby muttered before running to the elevator. Georgia and I followed in close anticipation. Office drama was always the best.

Once we got into the office, we realized that everyone was crowded around Team Gibbs' bullpen. Abby and I pushed our way through to see what was happening, and we froze when we came to the main scene.

McGee was on the floor, pale and unconscious, with a bruise on his right temple. Tony had his phone out and was videoing the whole thing. Gibbs was standing over McGee, putting an ice pack on his agent's forehead. The men still hadn't noticed we were here, and everyone was staring at McGee's body. It didn't take long for me to get bored.

"What is going on here?" I asked. Tony looked up from his phone before ending the video quickly and putting away his phone. Some of the agents backed away quickly – they had heard of my mood swings. Gibbs just looked up at us before going back to putting the ice on McGee's bruise. That's when Abby realized it was McGee on the floor.

"McGee!" She ran over and moved Gibbs out of the way, shaking him. I kneeled on the floor beside her.

"McGee, wake up!" Abby yelled. I turned my glare onto Gibbs.

"What did you do?" I growled.

"He did nothing."

I looked back to realize McGee was awake. "What?"

"I passed out, Ziva." He sat up and winced. I guessed that his head was throbbing.

"What about the bruise?" Abby asked.

"He hit a table on the way down," Tony explained. "You ok McPee-In-Your-Pants?"

"Tony, I am sure you would have done the same thing if you were in his position," I argued, standing up for McGee.

"Yeah, but his would be more embarrassing," McGee joked. I laughed lightly whilst Abby just hugged McGee glad that he was ok. Tony and I just glared at the agents watching, and they started to filter away slowly, until Gibbs glared at them. Then they all literally ran.

Abby and I helped McGee to sit on his office chair, and Gibbs just held the ice pack on McGee's head again. McGee winced a little at the pressure, but soon got used to it. He looked over at Abby.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

"Tell me what?" she answered.

"That you were pregnant?" McGee asked.

"Well, I only found out today, and apparently somebody had been listening in when I told Ziva…"

McGee smiled. "It's just… I would have loved a little bit of warning. You could've called telling me to watch out for Gibbs for the rest of the day."

We all laughed, and McGee got a light headslap.

"So, we've got two NCIS babies on the way?" Tony thought aloud. I froze.

That would be chaos.

* * *

**Review!**


	27. Women, It's Torture

**Where have all my reviewers gone? You've all, like, disappeared! What, does no one love me anymore?  
Anyway, here's the next chapter, people!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

This was torture.

Pure torture.

Right then, McGee and I were being dragged around like little kids… no handbags, as we went from shop to shop.

Yes, shop to shop. We were going shopping.

And to make it worse, it was with Abby and Ziva.

I groaned as I was dragged down yet another aisle with pink clothes all around me. The women seemed to be determined that they were going to have girls, or Abby was anyway. Ziva just went along with what she said, and blamed it all on her when she was wrong.

I was pulled all the way up to where the cribs were, and I saw McGee enduring his torture with Abby.

"Abby, why are we here? We don't even know the gender yet!" McGee protested. Abby just continued to look at the cribs.

"If you'd rather look through baby clothes, keep on whining Timmy," she threatened. McGee quickly shut up after that.

"Ziva, please can we stop shopping and just… get something to eat?" I tried to convince her. "I know you're hungry."

"As a matter of fact, I am not hungry," she smirked. "I like this shopping. We should do this more often, Abby!"

McGee and I groaned.

"How about this one?" Ziva pointed at one of the cribs. I frowned.

"It's pink," I pointed out.

"Yes. So?"

"What if we have a boy?"

"So, you are saying we should get blue instead?"

"No, I'm saying we shouldn't be shopping for baby clothes when you're only this far along!" I ended up snapping. Ziva looked taken aback at the outburst, and then her eyes became watery.

"Oh no, Ziva. No, no, no…" I tried, but it didn't work. Her lip started to tremble.

"And here come the water works," McGee muttered, although I heard him.

"Shut up McGee!" I growled just as Ziva started to cry. I pulled her into my arms and started to rub her back, trying to calm her down but ultimately failing. I tried whispering calming words to her, but that didn't work. She wouldn't even accept my promises for ice cream! McGee and Abby just stood there, watching.

"Ziva, please, stop crying. There are people watching," I told her. "What? Never seen a woman cry before? Get lost!" I yelled at a couple of people who had stopped to watch. They moved on quickly. Finally, desperate for my wife to calm down, I had an idea.

"Look, Ziva, I'll… I'll buy you that dress that you saw yesterday!"

Ziva stopped sobbing and looked up at him. "Really? But you said…"

"Forget what I said. I'll get it for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Ziva grinned before heading away from the aisle, only stopping briefly to link arms with Abby. I sighed.

"Mood swings do my head in."

"Tony, I think that was a con," McGee pointed out. I groaned.

"Those women do my head in."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Ok, I was not sure what happened back there, but I had gotten what I wanted. I had actually started to cry properly at the beginning – stupid mood swings – but when I realized it was putting Tony under pressure, I just went along with it. I actually felt good about it. Not the conning my husband part, but the getting what I want part.

"How did you do that, Zi?" Abby asked as we walked out of the shop. I shrugged.

"It kind of came naturally, I suppose." I grinned. "But it worked." We laughed as we headed towards the café. The smell of coffee immediately filled my nostrils, and for once in my life I never thought I'd hate coffee more.

"Uh, coffee," I groaned.

"I know, right?" Abby was just as repelled as I was. The men joined us shortly after.

"Mmm, coffee." Tony smiled. He looked over at McGee. "Wanna go get a cup?"

"How about we just have lunch here?" McGee suggested.

"Actually, I would prefer to just buy our lunch and eat in the park. Wouldn't you?" Abby suggested.

"Well, actually…" Tony started.

"It is settled then! We will buy our lunch then eat in the park!" I smirked. The men were surely being tortured by us. "I will have a hot chocolate, please, with a cheese and pickle sandwich."

"Hot chocolate? It's the middle of summer!" Tony protested.

"And I don't think they sell cheese and pickle sandwiches…" McGee added.

"Well, I feel like hot chocolate, and do they not make the sandwiches for you?" I pointed out.

"Yeah…" both men answered.

"Then I will have my sandwich." I saw Abby smirk out of the corner of my eye, and I knew she was on my side.

"I'll have a… chicken salad sandwich, and I'm in the mood for Caf-Pow…" she started.

"No," McGee interjected.

"Espresso?"

"No."

"Not even a Latte?"

"No forms of caffeine, Abby. Isn't that what the doctor told you yesterday?"

"You mean that really nice one, Michelle? I can't remember."

"You are seeing Michelle too?" I was surprised.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, Michelle Hudson, Matt's sister… I think. She's pretty cool, isn't she?"

Tony smiled. "Yeah, she's cool. Look, McGee and I are going to get the food now – Abby, I'll get you some juice – and we'll meet you at the park across the street."

Abby and I nodded before leaving the men to go buy our lunch. I wondered how they would survive…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I would say that getting our lunch was simple, but it wasn't. Mostly because it took ages just to get Ziva's sandwich. I would've left it behind and got her something else, but then I remembered her mood swings and that extra knife she kept in her pocket… I'll say no more.

After getting our sandwiches and drinks, I decided to get a box of donuts for dessert before McGee and I headed across the street to the park where the women were sitting underneath a tree, talking about something. I smirked when I heard their conversation.

"Ziva, I'm just saying that the kid is likely to have Tony's eyes rather than yours. I mean, how could you not want your kid to have his eyes?"

"Well, your child is probably going to have McGee's hair and the chubby features he used to have."

"McGee was cute when he was chubby."

"Are you saying that he is not cute anymore?"

"No. I'm saying that his chubbiness was cute and I wouldn't mind my kid being chubby."

"For the next twenty or so years?"

"Now you've crossed the line, Ziva."

"I am just stating facts, am I not?"

"Ziva, that was a little mean."

"Hey, look on the bright side – at least he has lost his kitten fat."

"It's called _puppy_ fat, Ziva."

"Oh."

McGee and I sat down in front of the ladies, smiling as we put our lunch down.

"Hello, ladies," I greeted. Ziva smiled and picked up her lunch.

"What's in the box?" Abby asked.

"Dessert. And yes, until you've finished, it's off limits." I glared at Ziva as she opened her mouth to speak. She pouted before she bit into her sandwich. McGee and I laughed.

Yup, those are our girls.

* * *

**Review!**


	28. A Nightmare

**Hey readers! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_I watched as Saleem neared Tony, drawing a knife from his pocket. How had things taken a turn for the worst?_

"_Tell me, where is NCIS based? I want to know everything about them. Otherwise…" He suddenly appeared next to me, holding a knife to my throat. "…she goes."_

"_I'll never betray my agency," Tony spat._

"_Funny, that is the same thing your friend said," Saleem said casually, pointing his knife at something on the floor. I turned my head to see McGee on the floor as he was when we were stuck in Somalia, but instead he was covered in blood and his eyes were wide open and blank. I nearly screamed. Saleem resumed his position of holding his knife to my throat._

"_Now, tell me everything or this… imperfect, disgraceful excuse for a girl has the same fate."_

_Tony bit his lip. He was torn between the two choices._

"_You have three seconds…" Saleem teased._

_Tony kept his mouth shut._

"_Two…"_

_Tony closed his eyes in thought._

"_One…"_

_Tony's eyes suddenly opened and he stared at me in horror. I felt the first drops of blood dribbling down my neck._

"_Ziva!"_

"Ziva!"

I sat bolt upright, breathing deeply. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I nearly screamed.

"Ziva! It's ok!"

I turned to see Tony sat up on the bed beside me, looking worried with his hand on my shoulder. I sobbed and wrapped my arms around him tightly, not wanting to let go. He wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry on his shoulder. What had gotten into me? I was crying? Ok, being twelve weeks pregnant didn't help, but still…

"It's ok Zi," he whispered, rubbing my back. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It's ok."

I pulled back from him and noticed his wet shoulder. "I wet your shirt," I whispered. He shrugged.

"It'll dry, don't worry," he told me, pecking me on the lips. Then he turned to see the digital alarm clock that was on the side of our bed. "To be honest, it's a good thing I woke you when I did."

"Why?" I asked.

"We've got an appointment at twelve and it's already half-ten," he pointed out. I nodded and got up.

"Let's get ready then, shall we?"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I looked over at Ziva worriedly as I drove the car, only watching for a short while before turning back to driving. She was staring out the window, watching everything go past, but she was silent.

Ever since that morning she hadn't been herself. Of course, I had woken her from what looked like a nightmare, but the nightmare seemed to be affecting her. I moved my hand from the steering wheel and moved it to her thigh rubbing it reassuringly.

"You ok, honey?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She looked over at me. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were ok," I repeated. Ziva sighed and turned back to the window.

"I don't know…" she answered.

"It was the nightmare, wasn't it?" I asked. She continued to look away.

"Ziva?" I pressed. She looked back at me with tears in my eyes.

"We were back in Somalia," she whispered to me. "The plan failed. McGee was dead, and he was threatening for NCIS information with my life. He held the knife to my throat…" She picked up my hand and held it in a position at her neck. "…just there." She sobbed. "He called me imperfect, and disgraceful…" Tears fell onto my hand as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. As soon as we parked, I pulled her into a hug.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair. She just hugged me back tightly.

"He was going to kill me, Tony," she cried into my shirt.

"But he didn't, Ziva, and that's what matters," I told her. "And no matter what anyone says, you're perfect, Ziva. And you'll always be perfect to me. Got that?"

She nodded. We pulled apart, and I got out of the car so that I could get to the other side and help her out. She smiled at me gratefully, and linked her arm with mine as we walked into the clinic.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

We sat in the clinic quietly as we waited for our appointment, watching all the other women there either with their husbands, fellow family members, friends or alone. I leaned my head on Tony's shoulder, closing my eyes for a little bit. I felt him stroke my head softly and was about to drift off when suddenly he jerked up. I opened my eyes.

"Sorry, Zi, but it's our turn now," he apologized. I nodded and let him help me up, and we walked over to where Dr Hudson was standing, a huge smile on her face.

"Come in, you two. We need to give you a thorough check-up."

I sat on the bed when we entered the room, and Tony sat on the chair next to me. Michelle sat on the chair opposite us.

"So, have you been taking the vitamins I prescribed?" she asked me. I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Any symptoms still persisting?" she asked me.

"I still have headaches, although they are not as bad now," I explained. "And I still get tired quite a lot, but I got to bed earlier and wake up later. Unless we have a case, I am also allowed to nap at work."

"When do you go to sleep?" Michelle asked.

"At around eight. I wake up at six and go for a short walk to the café for breakfast before coming home to shower before work."

"And on the weekends?"

"I sleep at eight but I do not usually wake up until about nine," I answered. Michelle nodded and jotted this down. She then brought over a blood pressure monitor and took my blood pressure before telling me to get up and stand on a scale. I frowned.

"Why would I need to do that?" I asked.

"It's necessary to chart weight gain during pregnancy, Ziva," Michelle explained.

"But…"

"Just stand on the scale, Zi," Tony demanded exasperatedly. I frowned although I complied, and Michelle just smirked. She jotted down my weight before telling me to lie back down on the bed again. I lifted my top up, and Michelle placed her hands on my lower abdomen, applying pressure to feel the size of my womb. When she was done, she placed the gel on my stomach.

"So, let's have a look," she said as she put the wand on my stomach. Not long after, we could hear the baby's heartbeat in the room. Tony and I smiled as Michelle moved the wand over my stomach.

"Well, the baby seems to be growing healthily," she said finally, smiling. She turned to us. "Would you like to find out the gender?"

Tony and I shared a look, and we both already knew what the answer to the question was.

* * *

**Review!**


	29. This Means War

**Here's the next chapter for all you readers! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

We walked into the waiting area to the reception desk, going to get another appointment and our photos, when I noticed someone in the waiting area. I guessed Ziva recognized the person as well because she gasped and smiled when she saw them.

"Abby! McGee!" she called out. They looked up and smiled at us, and Abby skipped over to us.

"Hey, Ziva! You had an appointment?" Abby asked. I finished organizing the appointment and got our pictures.

"Yes," Ziva answered. She smiled. "You have an appointment with Michelle, yes?"

"Wow, I didn't know we were on first name terms."

Ziva and I both jumped to find Michelle standing behind us, a smirk on her face.

"Looks like your ninja skills are disappearing, Ziva," I teased.

"You were scared as well," she pointed out.

"But I never had ninja skills in the first place."

"You do have a gut feeling though, do you not?"

"You have a sixth sense too."

"Plus, you are an NCIS agent."

"Then what does that make you? The lonely housewife?"

"Ok, you two, cut out the fighting please," McGee interrupted.

"Yeah. Plus, I wanted to ask you an ultra important question…" Abby added. Ziva and I both looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know," I shrugged. Abby stared at us, wide-eyed.

"You're kidding, right?"

"The baby is determined to keep it a secret from us," Ziva explained with a smirk on her face.

"Wow. How annoying."

"I know."

"You two do know you're late for your appointment, right?" Michelle asked Abby and McGee.

"She's right. We should be going." McGee helped Abby up from her seat. "So, we'll see you two around?"

"As long as it's not back at the office today," I smiled. Abby hugged both Ziva and I.

"See ya!" They both went off in the direction of Michelle's room, and Ziva and I watched as they went in. Ziva smiled.

"Abby is so happy, do you not think so?" she asked me as we walked out to the car park.

"She's always happy, Zi. I just think she's excited about her baby," I pointed out. I unlocked the car and opened Ziva's car door for her before going round to sit in the driver's seat. "Besides," I added. "You're excited about this little princess here, aren't you?"

"Princess?" Ziva frowned. "We do not even know the gender!"

"Well I think it's gonna be a girl," I said proudly as we drove off. Ziva laughed.

"It will not be a girl. I believe it will be a boy," she countered.

"How do you know?" I frowned.

"Mother's institution, I am carrying the child, plus, you do not even know."

"First of all, it's a mother's _intuition_, and secondly, how do you know I don't know?"

"Because neither of us were told in the ultrasound. If it is turning away from the scanner, it has the DiNozzo charm and therefore a boy."

"If that makes sense, then it's a girl because she's hiding secrets, just like her mother used to." Ziva glared at me for that.

"My one makes more sense. You cannot inherit the ability to keep secrets. It is a skill that is learned."

"How does the fact that it is a DiNozzo prove that it'll turn away from the scanner if it's a boy?"

"How does the fact that it is 'keeping secrets' prove it is a girl?"

I paused. She made a very good point. "Touché."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As soon as we reached home, I got out of the car and headed for the 'Chill Room' – it had been officially dubbed that, and Tony had even put a sign above the door – to get some peace and quiet whilst I read. I was reading a book called _The Genesis Code_, which Andy had given to me to keep myself occupied. I had only read the first couple of chapters, but it was quite interesting.

Of course, Tony did not want me to have peace and quiet. He wanted just the opposite.

He ran into the room after I had been reading for a few minutes, turning on the X-Box and inserting one of the shooting games that McGee had oh-so-subtly given to him at work when they thought I was not looking. I think it was called _Call Of Duty_, or something like that. He out on a set of headphones, and that was when I realized I was in for a lot of shouting.

"Can you not just leave me in peace for one hour?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nope," Tony answered cheekily as he set up the game. "The guys are online. Can't miss it."

"Please, Tony? Not just for today?"

"Only if you agree with me that the baby's a girl."

I frowned. "I will read in the living room, then." I got up.

"What, too chicken to admit you're wrong?" Tony teased.

"No, because I know I am right and it will be a boy," I shot back.

"Fine, we'll play it your way." He paused his game and put down the controller. "Next time we see Michelle, we'll tell her that we don't want to know the gender. That way, when the baby's born, we'll have a surprise."

"Ok." I smiled sweetly. "If I win, you will change the baby until it is one and potty train it, plus you have to take me out to dinner every week and leave the baby at Abby and McGee's or Gibbs' for babysitting."

"And if I win, you have to potty train and change the baby and you have to order takeout and cook every week, and you have to pay." Tony smirked. "Are you up to the challenge?"

My smile faltered a bit when he said that I had to pay for the takeout every week.

Tony's grin widened. "Not so brave now, are ya?"

I put on my '_mask of strength_', as Tony calls it, and looked him straight in the eye. I stuck out my hand. "Deal?"

He took my hand confidently. "Deal." He grinned evilly, the grin I had only seen when plotting his 'master' pranks. "It's on, Ziva."

I grinned back. "Oh yes, it is on."

* * *

**Review!**


	30. Arguments

**Hey readers!  
Just a little warning for all you lot - the next couple of chapters will involve some drama. It may not be much to you, but it is to me. I mean, what's a Tiva story without some drama, eh?  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I span in my seat aimlessly, bored out of my mind. I had a pile of paperwork to do, yet I did not feel like doing it. Gibbs was up in the Director's office, probably having World War Three in there, and McGee had been down in the lab with Abby all morning. Tony was sitting opposite me, at his desk, doing his paperwork. That shocked me slightly. However, his pile was higher as I had snuck some of mine onto his the Friday before.

I continued to spin, until I heard the elevator ding. I stopped spinning and started getting on with my paperwork, hoping I had fooled the person coming out.

"Hey Tony, Ziva," McGee greeted as he walked into the bullpen. I smiled at McGee and Tony raised his hand in greeting briefly before we both went back to our paperwork.

"Ziva!" Abby was running out of the elevator. "Ziva! What's up?"

"I am fine, thank you," I smiled at Abby. "How about you?"

"I'm really awesome!" She sat on the edge of my desk. "So, how's it been with Tony? Stressy? Boring?"

"A little tiring at times, but it is worth it. If I must put up with him, then the dinners in the end will be worth it." I smiled at Tony sweetly with mocking eyes. He glared at me.

"Don't you mean the takeouts you'll be ordering, honey?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"No, I mean the dinners you will be taking me to when we find the baby is a boy."

"The baby's a girl!"

"A boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"McGee!" Tony turned to the other agent. "Tell her the baby's a girl!"

"Abby!" I turned to the lab analyst. "Tell him the baby's a boy!"

Abby and McGee looked at each other, bewildered. I really wanted Abby to agree with me.

"Well…" Abby started.

"I think it's gonna be a boy," McGee admitted. "I mean, it's Ziva's kid. And if she's got a mother's intuition like she said she had two weeks ago, then she's probably right."

"What?" Abby exclaimed. "Most of the couples I've met have a girl first!"

"They're not like the couples you've met," McGee pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"I still think Ziva's right and it's gonna be a boy."

"Well I think Tony's right and it's gonna be a girl!"

"Fine then." McGee grinned. "It's on, Abby."

Abby grinned before moving to sit on Tony's desk instead. McGee moved to stand beside my desk.

"It's so gonna be a girl," Tony said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have forensics on my side!"

"I have computer genius!" I pointed out.

"Well I have something that's actually useful!"

McGee frowned. "I'll think about that next time you need to find your phone, Tony."

"Well, it's gonna be a girl."

"No," I argued. "A boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

Abby joined in. "Girl!"

And so did McGee. "Boy!"

"What the hell's going on here?"

All four of us turned to see Gibbs, Ducky and Vance standing on the catwalk, and they were glaring at us. Abby bit her lip and looked away, and McGee looked too terrified to answer, leaving Tony and I to explain.

"Well…"

"Uh…"

"Spit it out, DiNozzos!" Gibbs barked. I flinched at his tone, unconsciously shrinking back into my chair. Tony stared at me in shock before turning to look at Gibbs with pure… Anger? Hate? I think I will call it anger.

"Who the **** do you think you are, talking to my wife like that?" he growled. Both Ducky and Vance looked a little scared by Tony's over-protectiveness, and even Gibbs looked a little taken aback.

"Tony, calm down," McGee urged.

"You f*****g b*****d! You go talking to my wife, _my wife_, like that and expect to get away with it?" Tony continued.

"Tony, calm down," Abby said quietly, just loud enough that we in the bullpen could hear. Tony just ignored her.

"Why, I ought to…"

"Tony, please!" I begged. He turned and faced me, and his eyes softened. That's when I noticed the tears running down my cheeks. Tony moved around his desk to me and hugged me tightly. After a few seconds of hugging me, he let go and turned around to face Gibbs.

"We're going home," he stated as he walked over to his desk and grabbed his things. He also walked over to pick up my stuff. Abby, McGee and I just stared after him. As were Ducky, Vance and Gibbs, although Gibbs looked more like he was slightly amused… or was that shock? Tony paused at the elevator.

"Come on, Ziva," he called out. I followed him over to the elevator and waited for it to open, taking my things off him.

"Agent DiNozzo, you can't leave!" Vance called out.

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" He dragged me into the elevator when it opened, and I just looked helplessly at my other teammates as it closed.

_What on earth was going on?_

* * *

**Review!**_  
_


	31. More Arguments

**Hey readers! I just wanted to post this up today.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

The ride home was silent. Ziva didn't even speak to me once. I don't know why I was acting like that, but I felt it had something to do with the fact that Gibbs scared Ziva. I mean, I would protect my wife no matter what, and that meant not letting people take advantage of her.

As soon as we got inside, Ziva went straight to the kitchen to start making dinner. I was about to go into the kitchen to help her, but I realized that since she wasn't talking to me I wouldn't be much help, so I just sat on the sofa in the living room and started watching TV.

That's when the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As I finished making the Bolognese sauce for dinner, I heard the doorbell ring. I left the stove on a low simmer, before leaving to room to answer the front door. I opened it to see McGee standing there, an angry look on his face, and Abby was standing behind him looking a little frightened.

"Where is he?" McGee asked.

"Living room," I answered, knowing exactly who I was talking about. McGee walked straight in. Abby and I looked at each other worriedly.

Oh boy.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"What the hell was that?"

I jumped off the sofa and turned to see McGee glaring at me.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled at me, storming up to my face.

"No, actually, I don't."

"That stunt you pulled at the office today!"

I stared at him. "Why is that a problem?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you _shouted at Gibbs_!"

"So what?"

"I can't believe you did that!"

That's when I exploded. "Well maybe I did that because everyone's putting me down, calling me 'immature' and 'unable to take care of myself'!"

"Maybe it's because you _are_ immature!" McGee fought back. "And you had no right to do what you did!"

I pushed my face into his menacingly. "I have the right to stand up for my wife," I growled.

"But you don't have the right to yell at your superiors," McGee growled back, just as menacingly I noticed.

"Gibbs does it," I pointed out.

"But Gibbs is Gibbs."

"So just because I'm not Gibbs I can't even stand up for my wife?" I asked angrily.

"Maybe you shouldn't if you're just gonna hurt your coworkers!"

"Well then maybe I should quit so that I can get away from those coworkers!" I suggested.

"Maybe you should!" McGee turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. I was about to wonder why he hadn't slammed the door when I saw Abby and Ziva standing in the living room archway. Abby had tears in her eyes, and Ziva was just staring in shock.

"Abby, I…" I started. She just ran out. I turned to my wife.

"Ziva…"

She ran up the stairs and into our room.

"Ziva, wait!" I called out as I followed her up.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I ran into our ensuite bathroom and locked myself in, slamming the door behind me for effect. Slamming the door actually made me feel a little better.

That feeling disappeared, however, when I heard Tony knocking on the door.

"Ziva! Open up!" he called out. I didn't answer.

"Ziva, please!"

I sat on the edge of the bath, watching myself cry in the mirror.

"Ziva!" His pounding got louder. Finally, after a few minutes, I had had enough. I opened the door to find Tony standing there, his fist raised to hit the door again. When I peered closely at the fist, I realized it was bruised. I looked him in the eye.

"Why were you so over-protective today?" I asked. "Gibbs was just asking a question, as he usually does."

"I… I don't know…" he sighed. "Maybe those head-slaps messed up my brain?" he joked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Did you mean what you said about your coworkers?" I demanded. Tony looked at me, a bit shocked, before he looked away again.

"Ziva, I swear, it was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't mean it," he tried to convince me.

"Then look me in the eye and say it," I told him. He looked at me.

"I… I… I can't…" he whispered. I felt hot tears fill my eyes and I quickly slammed the bathroom door in his face, ignoring his demands for me opening the door.

I sat with my back against the bath, and slowly cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Oh the drama...**

**Review!**


	32. Solved Problems

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

The next morning I woke up to find the bathroom door open rather than locked closed. I got up and went downstairs, and looked outside to find that Ziva's car was gone. I groaned inwardly. She was still mad with me. I looked up at the clock and realized it was six-thirty. I went upstairs and quickly got dressed, making myself a slice of toast before leaving for the office.

When I got the bullpen, I found I was the only person there. I sat at my desk and turned on my computer, tapping my fingers on the desk as it loaded. Gibbs walked in with a coffee in his hand.

"Morning, DiNozzo," he greeted me gruffly.

"Morning, Boss," I said, only smiling slightly. I could tell Gibbs knew something was wrong, but he didn't say a thing about it. I was starting a report when I heard the elevator open, and I heard Abby, McGee and Ziva chatting to each other. They were silent when they saw me in the bullpen, though. I just continued to do my work, although I noticed the stare I was getting from Gibbs.

I wouldn't even last a day.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

The bullpen was silent for the whole day, not one of us saying anything apart from Gibbs when he announced he was getting coffee. McGee and I avoided him the whole day, trying to spend as much time in Abby's lab as we could and even going down to the morgue sometimes to see Ducky. Unfortunately for us, Gibbs had been watching.

When we went down to Abby's lab for about the fifth time that day, Gibbs was in there waiting for us. Abby was standing there, gulping.

"Right, you two in here, now," Gibbs demanded. McGee and I stepped into the lab gingerly, joining Abby beside her computers. Gibbs was staring us all down, trying to crack us a little before he talked to us.

"What's going on?" he demanded. I gulped. I felt like a criminal in interrogation.

"N-n-nothing," McGee stammered.

"Shut up, McGee," I whispered. He could spill everything that was happening, and I didn't want Gibbs to be a part of it.

"What happened when you visited Tony yesterday, McGee?" Gibbs asked him. My eyes widened in shock. How did he know that? _Oh wait, he's Gibbs_.

"Nothing happened, Boss," McGee defended himself.

"Something happened, McGee. Tell me," Gibbs demanded. McGee just kept quiet.

"Fine then." Gibbs turned to Abby. "Abby?"

"Nothing happened, Gibbs," Abby answered a bit too quickly. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. Abby bit her lip, before she spilled.

"McGee had an argument with Tony."

"Abby!" McGee and I yelled at the same time.

"You can't hide the truth from Gibbs!" she exclaimed.

"What happened during the argument?" Gibbs asked.

I thought back to the incident…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_McGee stormed into the living room, leaving Abby and I standing the hallway. We were about to go in when we heard McGee yell, "What the hell was that?"_

"_What was what?" Tony asked._

"_You know what I'm talking about!" he yelled at Tony._

"_No, actually, I don't."_

"_That stunt you pulled at the office today!"_

_Abby and I slowly walked towards the archway for the living room._

"_Why is that a problem?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe because you shouted at Gibbs!" He exaggerated the last three words._

"_So what?"_

"_I can't believe you did that!"_

_That's when Tony exploded. "Well maybe I did that because everyone's putting me down, calling me 'immature' and 'unable to take care of myself'!"_

"_Maybe it's because you are immature!" McGee fought back. "And you had no right to do what you did!"_

_We looked in and saw Tony push his face into McGee's._

"_I have the right to stand up for my wife," he growled._

"_But you don't have the right to yell at your superiors," McGee growled back, just as menacingly._

"_Gibbs does it," Tony pointed out. He did have a point there._

"_But Gibbs is Gibbs." McGee had a point there too._

"_So just because I'm not Gibbs I can't even stand up for my wife?" Tony asked angrily._

"_Maybe you shouldn't if you're just gonna hurt your coworkers!"_

"_Well then maybe I should quit so that I can get away from those coworkers!" Tony suggested. Abby and I gasped._

"_Maybe you should!" McGee turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. Tony just stood there until he saw Abby and I standing in the living room archway. Abby had tears in her eyes, and I was just staring at him in shock._

"_Abby, I…" he started. She just ran out. He turned to me._

"_Ziva…"_

_I ran up the stairs and into our room._

"_Ziva, wait!" I called out as I followed her up._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

I finished explaining to Gibbs what happened. "After that, I got a little mad at Tony, but that is it."

Gibbs sighed. "McGee, what gave you the smart idea that going round to DiNozzo's house to yell at him was gonna work?"

"Uh…" McGee froze. He hadn't thought about that one.

"I see." Gibbs walked out of the lab and straight to the elevator, and I presumed he was going to talk to Tony.

"McGee," I started.

"Yeah?"

"Your ideas are stupid."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I was sitting in the bullpen, getting on with my work, when suddenly a pair of hands landed on my desk. One of those hands was holding a cup of coffee, unsurprisingly. I looked up and into the eyes of the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Hey Boss," I said uncertainly. "What's up?"

He got off the desk and started to head over to the elevator, signaling me over with his finger. I followed him in the elevator, and as soon as it started moving he flicked the emergency stop switch.

"What's this about you and McGee having an argument, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. I shrugged.

"It was nothing. Just a little 'brotherly spat'," I smiled.

"It wasn't nothing, DiNozzo."

"How do you know?" I froze. "You talked to them, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Boss!"

"DiNozzo, why did you yell at me yesterday?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Because… because of Ziva."

Gibbs frowned. "What happened with Ziva?"

"Are you always this oblivious?"

Gibbs glared at me.

"Right, about Ziva… she looked petrified when you yelled at her. I've never seen her look so scared in my life."

"DiNozzo…"

"Call it hormones or whatever you want, but I wanted to protect my wife, even if that means I'm losing my job because of what I said to McGee last night."

"DiNozzo…"

"And maybe you even deserved me shouting at you yesterday. I mean, all those times you've scared off innocent people–"

_Smack._

"DiNozzo!"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, Boss?"

"I'm not mad at you."

I stared at him in shock. "You're not?"

"You stood up for what you believed in, DiNozzo. Plus, I guess I needed a bit of a wake-up call. I was a bit hard on her. Just needed someone to tell me that." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks, Boss."

"No problem, Tony." He clapped my shoulder as he flicked off the emergency switch. He pressed the button for the lab. I frowned.

"Why are we going down to the lab?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're gonna go see the rest of the team." He smirked. I groaned.

Like that would make everything better.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

We all stood in Abby's lab, thinking. After a few minutes, I spoke.

"Maybe we should not have been so hard on Tony," I suggested. McGee stared at me in shock.

"What? He shouted at Gibbs, for crying out loud!" McGee exclaimed. "And we don't even know why!"

Just then, we heard the elevator ding and some footsteps as someone, no it was more than one person, came towards the lab.

"Boss, I don't wanna be here!" a familiar voice exclaimed. I cringed. It just brought up bad memories of the argument again. Suddenly, Gibbs entered the lab dragging a helpless Tony behind him. Abby, McGee and I all stared at him, and he stared back. Gibbs just walked out of the room. _He is so helpful_, I thought.

"Uh, hi?" Tony said uncertainly. I gave him a small smile, and I saw Abby give him a tiny wave, but McGee just stared at him icily.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously, something I saw often.

"I just came to say sorry, I guess…" he said nervously.

"Apology not accepted," McGee growled.

I shrugged. "I accept it." I went up to Tony and hugged him.

"You forgive him?" McGee asked, incredulously.

"He is my husband, after all," I pointed out, pecking Tony on the cheek. Tony smiled.

"Thanks honey," he whispered. I saw the way McGee was glaring at Tony and I knew I had to get him out of there.

"Tony, do you not have some _paperwork_ to get to?" I asked, signaling over to McGee with my eyes. Tony thankfully got the hint.

"Right, I've gotta go. There's actually a huge pile on my desk." He waved at Abby, ignoring McGee altogether. "See ya!" He walked off to the elevator. I turned to McGee.

"What is your problem?" I demanded loudly.

"He yelled at Gibbs – his own boss! He doesn't deserve respect!" McGee defended.

"But you don't even know why!" I fought back.

"I did it because I love my wife."

We all turned to the door to see Tony standing there, glaring at McGee.

"If this is all just about me standing up for my wife when Gibbs scared the s**t out of her, then you have another thing coming." Tony stormed off towards the elevator. He paused at the door. "And if you want proof that this is true, you can ask Gibbs." He disappeared through the door. We all just stared after him.

"He did it to protect you?" McGee asked me.

"Yes, because I believe he is telling me the truth," I answered confidently.

"Hey, you would've done that if Gibbs had done that to right?" Abby pointed out. She frowned when McGee didn't answer. "You would have, right?"

"May I just point out that Gibbs would never shout at you?" McGee said.

"But if he did you would, right?" Abby urged. McGee took one look at Abby's face and quickly thought up his answer.

"Yes, honey," he answered obediently. Abby smiled triumphantly.

"That better have been honest, Timmy," Abby warned.

"It was, Abby," McGee said with a reassuring smile. Abby smirked.

"Good."

McGee frowned when he didn't hear the elevator ding. He was just about to comment on it when he heard it ding signaling its arrival. "I'll be back in a sec." He ran out of the room.

"I wonder what that is all about?" I asked. Abby shrugged.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I was just about to enter the elevator when I heard running footsteps behind me. I stepped into the elevator and turned to see McGee running up to me.

"Tony!" he called out. I quickly pressed the button for the office floor, hoping the doors would shut before he got in. Just my luck that it didn't happen.

McGee's hand just stopped the doors from closing, but he managed to open them again. He was panting as he stepped in.

"I'm glad I managed to catch you, Tony," he gasped out. I shrugged.

"Ok." I didn't really care about what he wanted with me. We stood in silence in the elevator for a few minutes before he suddenly flicked the emergency stop switch.

"Hey!" I cried out.

"Tony, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," I replied as I reached for the switch. I flicked it and stood back. McGee just flicked it again. "McGee," I growled.

"I said I needed to talk to you, Tony," he repeated.

"And I said I didn't want to, McGee," I repeated. I reached for the switch again, but this time McGee stopped my hand.

"Just hear me out, Tony," he begged.

I sighed and stood back, gesturing for him to continue.

"Tony, I'm sorry…" he started.

"Apology not accepted," I interjected.

"Tony, hear me out, please?" he begged again.

"How about no?" I asked.

"How about we take this up to the office?" he threatened.

I sighed. "Continue."

"Tony, I'm sorry for shouting at you. It was out of order, and I should've heard you out first." He held out his hand to me. "So, we cool?"

"It's gonna take more than that to convince me to forgive you," I pointed out cheekily, smiling at him.

"I'll buy you a pizza?" he offered.

"Deal." I shook his hand, and pulled him in for a quick one-armed hug. He smiled.

"So we're good?" he asked. I smirked.

"Dude, we're awesome."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that since school is starting soon, I won't be updating as much. I will update, don't worry! But just might not be as much. This is mainly due to the fact that I'm starting my GCSEs this year (I'm a big girl now!) so my parents are expecting me to study a lot more and write a lot less.  
Just wanted to let you know!  
**

**Anyways... Review!**


	33. Another Nightmare

**Ziva's POV**

_Saleem neared Tony, drawing a knife from his pocket. How had things taken a turn for the worst? Again?_

"_Tell me, where is NCIS based? I want to know everything about them. Otherwise…" He suddenly appeared next to me, holding a knife to my throat. "…she goes."_

"_I'll never betray my agency," Tony spat._

"_Maybe you will when you know what I am actually threatening…" He pulled me up by my hair and his dagger slowly trailed down my body to rest on my abdomen. I looked down to see that it was slightly swollen._

"_Tell me everything, or the baby goes," Saleem threatened. "You have three seconds."_

_Tony kept his mouth shut._

"_Two…"_

"_Please…" Tony whispered._

"_One…"_

"_No!"_

_I screamed._

I shot up, panting, sweating… and screaming.

"Ziva! Ziva!"

I looked next to me to see Tony wrap his arms around me in comforting embrace. I sobbed into his shoulder as he rubbed my back soothingly. This one was the worst yet.

It had been two weeks since our little 'family spat', and I thought things were getting back to normal, until I'd started having nightmares again. It happened at least once every few days, and Tony seemed like he was getting worried.

"What was it this time?" he asked me.

"It… it was the same thing… but this time I was pregnant." I sat back. "Maybe we should see Ducky about this. I mean, if he was already planning my maternity leave without me, then why should this make much of a difference?"

"That's what I've been telling you for the past week, Ziva," Tony reminded me. "To other matters, is that why Ducky was up with Gibbs and the Director the other day?"

I nodded. "Did I not tell you before? He told me."

"Oh." He smiled at me and rubbed my cheek softly. "Sleep a bit longer. It's three in the morning. We don't want you to be tired."

"Ok." I returned his smile before lying back down to sleep. Before I fell asleep, one thought returned to my mind. _If Somalia was two years ago, why is it haunting me now?_

* * *

**Tony's POV**

As soon as we got into work later that day, I took Ziva straight to see Ducky. As usual, she protested every step of the way.

"Tony, I do not _need_ to go to Ducky."

"Ziva, you agreed to. You even suggested it!"

"No I did not!"

"You did! Although, maybe you were half-asleep…"

"Tony!"

I dragged her into autopsy. "Ducky?"

Ducky looked up from his seat at his desk in the corner and smiled at us. "Ah, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo. What shall I do for you this fine day?"

I pushed Ziva forward. "Talk to him."

She turned and glared at me. "You will pay for this."

I smirked at her. "Sure I will."

She growled before taking a seat at Ducky's desk, smiling at Ducky although I knew she wanted to kill me on the inside.

"So, what are your problems, Ziva?" Ducky asked. I walked out of the room to give them some privacy, before realizing I'd get bored just waiting and deciding to go up to Abby's lab and chat with her.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As soon as I heard the doors shut behind Tony, I took a deep breath. "I have been having nightmares."

Ducky raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that quite normal for a woman in their second trimester?" he asked me.

"They are not just normal nightmares though, Ducky," I added. "I have been having nightmares about… about Somalia."

Ducky frowned and leaned forward on his seat. "You have, my dear?"

I nodded. "And when I have them, I cannot sleep for the rest of the night. If I do sleep, I sleep fitfully."

"Explain the nightmares to me."

I took another deep breath before explaining the nightmares I'd been having for the past week. It took about half an hour to explain ever single one, but when I got to the last one Ducky had a deep frown on his face.

"It seems your nightmares are of the same theme, Mrs DiNozzo," he pointed out. "I won't give you any sleeping pills, because that might be harmful to the baby." He thought for a few seconds. "What happened in Somalia?"

I was taken aback by the question. "What?"

"What happened in Somalia, Ziva? Something traumatic must have happened for you to be having nightmares two years on."

I closed my eyes and went deep into my memory, regretfully trying to remember everything that had happened to me. "I was whipped and beaten, tortured for information," I said. "There was no one to save me." I opened my eyes and tears spilled out. Ducky handed me a tissue and I wiped my tears away.

"There must be something else, Ziva," Ducky told me quietly. "Your dreams keep showing a clip of you, Tony and McGee with Saleem." His eyes brightened a little. "Is it due to the fact that you saw Tony injured and weak? Or because both your lives were threatened?"

I thought about it, and I realized it could have been because of those reasons. But nothing I had seen recently had brought up anything to do with those again. I voiced my thought to Ducky.

"Maybe it's because that's the only part you haven't spoken to me about?" Ducky pointed out. I looked away.

"I have spoken to nobody about that part yet," I whispered. Unfortunately, Ducky heard me.

"What did Tony say, Ziva?" Ducky asked. I looked into his eyes and smiled a little.

"He said he couldn't live without me." My smile grew a little. "And that is the same moment I realized I couldn't live without him." My smile dropped. "But Saleem was going to kill one of us." Tears sprang to my eyes again. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Gibbs looking down at me.

"Saleem was never going to kill either of you, Ziva," he said. I got up and hugged him.

"I know, because you were there," I said. "I guess it is that saying 'No person left behind', is it not?"

Gibbs and I pulled apart, and he was smirking. "Yeah, I guess. And it's 'No man left behind', Ziva."

I smiled back at him. "It is close enough."

* * *

**Review!**


	34. Another Appointment

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait - studies got in the way. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Tony and I walked into the hospital waiting room, smirking at each other. I had an appointment for midday, and we had just managed to get Gibbs to let us out on our lunch break. Tony went to sign us in at the reception desk, and then we both sat down.

"Are you sure it's gonna be a girl, Tony?" I asked him, smirking.

"Are you sure it's gonna be a boy, Ziva?" Tony asked back, a smirk on his face.

"I am telling you, it is a mother's intuition."

"And I'm telling you your intuition is wrong."

I glared at him. "How do you know?" I asked.

Tony shrugged. "Because I know things."

"You only know things because you go snooping around."

"No I don't!"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, maybe I do, but I still know things!"

"Like one plus one?"

"Now you're mocking me, Ziva."

"I know."

Tony's tone turned serious. "You had any more nightmares recently?"

I stared at him. "You would know. I would wake you up in the middle of the night with my screaming if I did."

He smiled. "Just wondering." He paused. "That talk with Ducky really helped, didn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes. And Gibbs turned up too." I smiled. "I guess I just needed to get rid of the possibilities stuck in my mind."

"What possibilities?"

I looked at him as if to say, '_You can't be serious_'. He got my hint.

"Oh, those possibilities."

"Yes, those possibilities."

He smiled at me gently. "You know there was no way Gibbs would let those possibilities happen, right?"

"I know now."

"Mrs DiNozzo?"

Tony and I looked up to see Michelle standing by the reception desk. We smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Come on!" she called out.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as Michelle started her check-up on Ziva again.

"So, how've you been?" she asked. Ziva smiled at her.

"We have been quite well," she answered. She sighed as she stood on the scales. "We have had a few arguments but it is all worked out now." She stepped off the scales.

Michelle smiled at her. "That's good."

"How've you been, Michelle?" I asked.

"I invited my boyfriend to family dinner yesterday, and Matt constantly looked as if he wanted to kill him." Michelle sighed. "He's so overprotective!"

"I can imagine him scowling the whole night…" I thought out loud.

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Ziva suggested.

"I did," Michelle sighed. "He was still scowling. I don't know whether he put on a mask specifically for that night."

Ziva laughed as she lay back on the bed and lifted her top to show her stomach. "What a stubborn man."

"He always has been." Michelle chuckled. "Our dad used to call him 'the stubborn little brat'." She squirted the gel on Ziva's stomach and got the wand. "You guys ready?"

"Uh, can we not find out the gender of the baby?" I asked. "We want it to be a surprise now."

"Really?" Michelle asked. "Hope you win the bet, Ziva."

I frowned. "How'd you know about the bet?"

"Abby calls me." Michelle placed the wand on Ziva's stomach.

Ziva smiled. "She would reveal everything that is going on to you." She smiled as the image of the baby came on the ultrasound screen and the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

"The baby's growing healthily, and it looks like he or she is starting to move a bit more," Michelle pointed at the baby's fist which looked like it was clenching or punching something. "If you wanted me to, I could find out the gender for you…"

"No!" Ziva and I exclaimed.

"I know I'm gonna win and all, but we don't want to find out yet!" I told Michelle.

"You are going to win? No, I am going to win!" Ziva took the tissue that Michelle handed her and wiped her stomach.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

I noticed Michelle snigger out of the corner of my eye. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're acting like children. Unless, this bet has more to it than money…" Her eyes widened at our blank expressions. "There's more?"

"Dinner and potty training is at stake here," I explained. Michelle smirked.

"Wow, you're really going all out here, aren't you?" She patted Ziva's shoulder. "Whatever gender the baby is, remember that it's Tony's fault."

Ziva smirked. "Got it."

I frowned. "You women are cruel."

* * *

**Review!**


	35. Shopping Arguments

**Two in one day! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I stared at the blue paint colors, thinking of which one would suit the room most. Dark blue… light blue… sky blue… grey blue… "There are so many different shades of blue," I muttered.

"Then look at the pink," Tony teased as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You want a boy to have a pink room?" I asked, smirking.

"You want a girl to have a blue room?" he asked back.

"Blue is a very nice unisex color," I pointed out. "Many girls actually like the color blue."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like me."

"But you're not…"

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "I am not…? I am not what, Tony?"

"Uh…" Tony froze.

"He means to say you're not weak, slow or dumb like all the other girls he's dated, Ziva," Gibbs said as he walked past. "And quit fighting over which gender the baby's gonna be. Go find a neutral color."

Tony and I looked at each other before sighing.

"Remind me why we let Abby bring the whole team shopping with us?" I asked Tony.

"I have no idea," Tony sighed. He smirked at me. "That's Abby for you."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sat outside the changing rooms, bored to death, waiting for Ziva to come out.

We'd managed to finish the shopping, and were walking back to the cars when Ziva and Abby saw a maternity clothes shop. Being pregnant and all, they dragged us inside to try on dresses.

Thinking about it, this isn't as bad as the paint shopping we did earlier. This time we don't have to fight over a color – Ziva gets to choose because she's wearing the dress or shirt or whatever she buys. With the paint shopping, even when Gibbs told us to get a neutral color, we had different ideas for the room. Ziva wanted green walls, and I wanted yellow. We were arguing for ages until Gibbs just walked up and grabbed a random color. It turned out to be cream, but it was a nice cream.

We were going to pick out a carpet for the room, but Gibbs had already chosen for us. I guess he wanted to get it over and done with.

I looked up as I heard the changing room curtains open and smiled when I saw Ziva. She was in a flowing blue long-sleeved top that reached her knees with black leggings and blue flats. She'd tied her hair back just for the outfit.

"Wow," I whispered.

"So you like the outfit?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's perfect on you," I said. Then I smiled at her. "Is that for your birthday?"

"Of course," she said as she twirled.

"That's eight weeks away, Ziva," I explained.

"Can I woman not be excited?"

"Fine then. Get the outfit."

"I am also getting a top in green and a top in red for Christmas," she added as she walked back into the changing rooms.

"Are you sure they'll fit by then?" I asked cheekily. She poked her head out and glared at me.

"That was not funny."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I lay back on the bed, thinking, after a day full of shopping. I was not sure what I was thinking about, but it must have been something interesting as I did not hear Tony walk into the room or lie down beside me. I jumped and nearly snapped his forearm in two when he placed his hand on my stomach. He jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"Woah! I thought you were just ignoring me!" he exclaimed.

"I did not hear you come in," I admitted.

"Oh." He placed his hand back on my belly. I smirked.

"You cannot feel anything yet. Even I have not felt anything."

"I know, but it's still amazing." He looked up at me. "It's the gift of life."

"I did not know you could be so serious, Tony," I joked.

"I have my moments." He smirked.

"They are very rare," I pointed out. I picked up a pregnancy book on my bedside table and flipped open to a specific page. I scanned it before finding what I was looking for. "I think the baby should be able to start hearing now, however."

"Really?" Tony smiled and leaned down so that his mouth was barely touching my belly. "Hey baby! I'm your daddy!"

I laughed. "I am sure he can hear you, Tony."

"You mean 'she'?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"No, I mean 'he'."

Tony sighed and kissed my stomach. "Your mother is really stubborn, you know that?"

"So is your father," I added. We both laughed.

"You look tired," Tony commented. I blinked heavily.

"I guess I am."

"Well, get some rest." He kissed me softly on the lips. "Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

**Review!**


	36. Swimming

**Sorry for the long wait, but schoolwork's really getting in the way of my writing now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I lounged about on the sofa in the living room, bored and hungry.

I was officially halfway through my pregnancy, well, definitely halfway through the second trimester. I was not allowed to do much, apart from stay at home, sleep, eat, read and do everyone's paperwork whilst they were all running about on a case. I was occasionally allowed to watch an interrogation, but only if Gibbs felt he was in a good enough mood. That meant 'no' half the time.

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. "I am bored."

"And?" Tony asked from behind the paper he was reading.

"I want to do something."

Tony looked over the top of the paper at me and raised his eyebrow. I frowned.

"Not _that_ something."

"Well, what are you allowed to do?"

I picked up the pregnancy book. "I am allowed to do yoga and go swimming."

Tony put down the newspaper and walked up to me, kneeling down so that his head was right by my stomach. "Do you want us to go swimming, baby?"

"The baby cannot reply to the question with kicks yet, Tony," I pointed out. "But I think swimming is a great idea!" I sat up. "And we could invite everyone else along as well!"

"And by everyone else you mean…"

"You frat brothers, their wives, Abby and McGee!" I pointed out as if it was obvious.

"What, no Gibbs?" he teased. I glared at him.

"Do not be so ridiculous. Since when would Gibbs swim with us?"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I stared at what was in the pool. "No."

"Come on, Tony!" Abby yelled. "It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? You're swimming with floaties!" Yes, the women had decided to raid the swimming closet right near the pool and bring out as many floaties as possible. I couldn't believe it.

"But it's fun!" Andy, David's wife, exclaimed. "Come on!"

"I'll see you outside the changing rooms," I said as I turned back.

"What, are you gonna leave your wife alone in the pool?" I heard Katie called out.

"Or are you chicken?" Rebecca added. I froze. _Chicken? Me?_

"I'm not a chicken," I growled as I turned back to the pool.

"Prove it, then," Mukta teased. I smirked.

"Fine then." I ran up to the pool's edge and jumped in with a cannonball. "Bombs away!" As I resurfaced, I realized the girls were glaring at me, soaked to the bone.

"You will pay," Ziva deadpanned. I shrunk back and laughed nervously.

"He-he, oops."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Not long after we'd had our little splash fight, we decided to have pool races. Well, the men decided to have the races. We, the women, just decided to play around with the floaties. And by play around, I mean have an all out floatie fight.

I laughed as I whacked – it is whacked, it is not? – Katie around the head with my floatie. "Take that!" I yelled.

"No fair! I can't hit you back because you're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"I guess being pregnant does have its advantages then." I smirked. We all laughed. I looked over at the men, who seemed to be gathered facing the other end of the pool. Andy saw where I was looking and smirked.

"You really want to scare them, huh?" she asked.

"I cannot, but I wish I could," I admitted. She smiled.

"Come on, Katie." She dived under and swam over to where the men were, making sure she wasn't seen. Katie followed not long after. Abby, Mukta, Rebecca and I just stood back and watched. Rebecca smirked.

"3… 2… 1…" She laughed as all six men screamed when Andy and Katie jumped out of them. All six of us were in stitches, laughing our heads off.

"Your… your husband… screams like a girl!" Mukta gasped.

"So does yours!" Rebecca countered.

"Ladies, ladies, all our husbands scream like girls!" Abby pointed out.

"True dat, true dat," Andy agreed as she waded back over to us.

I smiled at Tony, who was glaring at us along with all the other men. His glare just made me chuckle.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I glared at the women as we all climbed out of the pool. They had the nerve to frighten us like that? As I was walking past them to the men's changing rooms, I overheard some of their conversation. What they were saying made me mad.

"I do NOT scream like a girl!" I yelled. I heard them snigger behind their changing room doors.

"That is what you think!" Ziva called out. I narrowed my eyes.

Those women would pay. Big time.

* * *

**Review!**


	37. Shot

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait. School work's been getting in the way, and I've been concentrating that little bit more on SSAOST3. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I ran into the hospital, not caring that both McGee and Abby were calling out for me to wait. I had to get in there. I could not wait.

It had started that morning. Tony woke up late, again…

* * *

**2 days, 8 hours earlier…**

**Tony's POV**

I groaned as the alarm clock rang for the fifth time that hour. I rolled over and tried to hit it. My fingers grazed the side of it as I reached, but the next second it was gone. I frowned. Stupid alarm clock.

"If you keep on hitting the snooze button, Gibbs will not be pleased when you turn up an hour late." Ziva's voice.

Stupid wives.

"I heard that."

Stupid ninja hearing.

"Tony…"

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I sat up slowly in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Suddenly, sunlight from the window shone brightly into my eyes. "Ah!" I cried out.

I heard Ziva chuckle. "Hurry up and get ready. I have made you some coffee."

"Coffee?"

"And there are donuts."

I smirked. "I love you Ziva."

She snorted as she walked out of the room. It was only then that I noticed that she was already dressed for work. She was wearing a pair of black leggings and a long plain white top with white flats, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

I frowned and looked at the alarm clock. It couldn't really be that…

"Crap," I muttered. It was seven o'clock.

Yeah, Gibbs was gonna kill me.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

After taking about half an hour to get dressed and eat his donuts, we were finally ready to leave the house for work. That was, until Tony decided to gel his hair.

"You do not need to gel your hair, Tony!" I yelled.

"But…" he started. I grabbed the hair gel from him and threw it out the window.

"If I ever see you using that thing again, I will have to murder you." I grabbed my bag and walked – or 'waddled', as Tony would say – out of the house and into the car. Tony followed not so long after, with a frown on his face. He started the car.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"That was $10 out the window."

* * *

**Normal time…**

**Ziva's POV**

I ran down the white corridors, dodging in and out of doctors and nurses, and the occasional patient, walking by. It was quite difficult due to my size – Tony will never know I said that – but I managed to do it. The white walls felt as if they were closing in on me, the floor mocking me as I heard my footsteps click against it.

I had to get there. I could not be far…

* * *

**1 day, 6 hours earlier…**

**Tony's POV**

I was leaning back on my chair, just about to fling a pen at McGee from Ziva's desk – which, if you calculated it mathematically, was _further_ from his desk than mine was – when I suddenly felt a sting at the back of my head. I dropped the pen and sat up quickly.

"Do not fling pens at McGee when I go to pee."

I turned to see Ziva leaning over the edge of the bullpen. "You head-slapped me?"

"No, I did," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. He opened a drawer in his desk and grabbed his gun, badge and hat. "Grab your gear! Dead marine!"

I jumped up from Ziva's desk and grabbed my bag from mine. McGee grabbed his bag as well, and Ziva just watched us all get our stuff. On my way out, I pecked her on the lips.

"We'll be back soon," I whispered.

"Promise to be safe?" she asked. I kissed her again.

"Promise."

"DiNozzo! Quit dilly-dallying and get in the elevator!" Gibbs called out. I pecked Ziva on the lips one last time and smiled at her before running to get into the elevator. As soon as I got in, I felt a stinging sensation at the back of my head.

"Ow! I won't dilly-dally next time, Boss."

* * *

**Normal time…**

**Ziva's POV**

Was he breaking his promise? The promise that he made every time he left for another case?

I wiped my eyes as I ran, trying to get rid of the tears that were coming fast. They wouldn't stop. Stupid hormones.

As I ran, I couldn't get one nagging thought out of the back of my mind.

_He was breaking his promise…_

* * *

**23 hours earlier…**

**Ziva's POV**

After at least five hours of non-stop paperwork, I was bound to be bored. In fact, I was. Dead bored. I sat back in my seat and eyed the still-standing pile of paperwork still on my desk. I glared at it.

"You evil pile. Why can no one else finish you?" I asked.

"Because we're on a case, David." I looked up to see Gibbs walking into the bullpen.

"I am a DiNozzo now, Gibbs," I pointed out.

"It's easier to distinguish you that way," Gibbs stated. I nodded before rubbing my ever-expanding belly.

"How is the case going, anyway?" I asked.

"Boss, Tony's taking some evidence down to the lab," McGee called out as he came out of the elevator. He immediately sat at his computer and started typing.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Getting security footage from around the time of the murder," McGee answered simply as he continued to type. I got up from my desk.

"How about I help?" I offered. He looked over at Gibbs, who nodded. McGee smiled at me.

"Sure."

I leaned over the back of his chair and watched him play through all the security footage. I was getting quite bored watching everything happen until suddenly the scene seemed to change. I frowned.

"Is this the time of the murder?" I asked.

"No, not yet," McGee answered, frowning as well. "It looks as if there was some sort of street brawl or someone trying to plot something before the murder…" He looked down at the bottom corner of the screen. "And this was about an hour or so before the murder."

"Pause it," I commanded. McGee paused the video. "Look." I pointed at something that glistened on the screen. "There is something shining there. Is it a weapon?"

McGee zoomed in on it. "It looks like a knife…" Something clicked in his head. "And a knife was used to kill our Petty Officer."

"Could that be it?" I asked.

"Maybe. I'll get Abby to analyze it."

I frowned. "She is still working in the lab?"

"No, we moved her to another room. She got to keep all her computers, though. All her other lab equipment is still in the lab with another forensics expert." McGee smiled sadly. "Her name's Caitlyn."

My eyebrows rose. "Really? Has Tony met her?"

"Yeah, and he's already taken a friendly liking to her. If you go down there with him, you can see they're like a brother and sister to each other. Apparently they knew each other in college, and they were buddies."

"Ah." I stood up just as Tony entered the bullpen. He smiled at me and walked straight over to me, hugging me gently.

"Hey, babe," he whispered in my ear. "How you feeling?"

I snuggled closer to him. "Tired. Are you staying late tonight?"

"Yeah, I have to. I'll drop you off first, though, ok?"

I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips. "Ok."

* * *

**Normal time…**

**Ziva's POV**

I raced down the corridor, considerably fast considering I was pregnant, only trying to get to where I was going as fast as possible. I didn't notice when I got there until I felt myself crash into someone. I looked up and recognized the silver-grey hair.

"Gibbs?" I asked, my voice wavering. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh, Ziva," he whispered and he kissed my forehead. I buried my face in his shirt, and wept.

* * *

**7 hours earlier…**

**Ziva's POV**

I walked out of the elevator, smiling as I carried my bag, a bag for Tony, and three cups of coffee with a bag of donuts. As the guys had done an all-nighter, I had decided to give them a little pick-me-up to start off their day.

When I walked into the bullpen, I walked in on a sight I had expected to see – Tony and McGee sleeping at their desks with Gibbs nowhere to be seen. I placed the bags and the coffee at my desk before setting everything up and waking the two men. I woke Tony up first.

"Tony," I shook his shoulder gently. "Wake up." He mumbled something incoherent before opening his eyes. I smiled at him and placed a donut and his coffee on his desk. I also placed the bag I brought for him on his desk. "Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully.

"I see you had a good night's sleep," he yawned. I nodded as I placed McGee's coffee and donut on his desk.

"It was different without you being there next to me, wrapping your arms around me, but I managed to fall asleep." I shook McGee awake gently before putting Gibbs' coffee on his desk.

"I also found out that I have a craving for donuts," I added as I grabbed the last donut from the bag. "And blueberry muffins."

"You ate the last muffin?" Tony exclaimed.

"You need to lose the weight anyway, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. McGee and I sniggered as Tony frowned. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and smiled.

"Thanks for the coffee, Ziva," he said before walking straight out and down to the lab. I looked over at Tony.

"Before you say that is sympathy gain, I would just like to point out that you have not sympathized with me even once during this pregnancy," I said as Tony opened his mouth.

* * *

**Normal time…**

**Ziva's POV**

I squeezed tighter as I cried more. Why him? Why him? When I felt the baby move inside me, it made me cry even more. This was _his_ baby I was carrying. The baby might not even get to see their father!

I felt Gibbs rubbing my back, and I looked up. He smiled down at me sadly.

"What happened, Gibbs?" I asked. He sat me down on one of the waiting chairs and sat beside me, before starting the story.

* * *

**3½ hours earlier…**

**Tony's POV**

I grabbed my gun and badge from my desk. We finally had the killer, and we were gonna get him. Heck, I was gonna get him even if it was the last thing I do. I mean, who goes and kills their pregnant sister-in-law before running off with their two year old kid? Why I ought to…

I picked up my earpiece and put it in my ear. I didn't even notice how determined I looked until I realized Ziva was looking worriedly at me. My face softened when she placed her hand on my cheek.

"Do not do anything stupid, alright?" she whispered. I smiled softly.

"Ok." I kissed her tenderly and caressed her cheek before walking out of the bullpen and into the elevator with McGee and Gibbs. I waved at Ziva as the doors closed. We would get the guy. That was a promise.

About half an hour later, we were at the killer's home. It was a shabby little shack out in the woods, so no one would bother looking for him there. Except us, that is. As we neared the front door, the killer burst out and started running.

"I guess he heard we were coming," McGee mumbled before I ran after the killer. I could hear Gibbs running right behind me, but I was running faster. I had to get the guy. For me, and for Ziva.

After about an hour of running, the killer finally started to slow down a little. Of course, I was still running at full speed, so I tackled him to the ground. As the killer fell, a gun feel from his hand and landed on a rock a few metres away. I wrestled to keep him down, trying to reach for my own gun at the same time, but he managed to get out of my grip. I growled as he crawled forwards for his gun, and I grabbed his leg in hopes that he wouldn't get the gun. He twisted in my hold and in his hand I saw…

His gun.

I dropped his leg in pain when I felt a bullet rip through my right shoulder and gripped it instinctively. The killer laughed.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

I dropped to the floor, still holding my shoulder. There was blood pouring out of the wound, covering my hand. The killer stood over me, grinning and pointing the gun down at me. He shot me once more in my right arm, and I screamed in pain.

"Goodbye, NCIS agent." He was about to pull on the trigger for the third time.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the shot that would end me. All the time, I kept thinking, '_What about Ziva?_', "_What about the baby?_'. I heard a gunshot, and expected to feel another bullet rip through me. I wasn't expecting to hear a painful cry. I opened my eyes and saw the killer lying on the ground, a bullet in his head. That's when I saw Gibbs kneeling beside me.

"You ok, DiNozzo?" he asked as he pulled me into a sitting position. I nodded, but stopped when I felt myself getting a little dizzy. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"DiNozzo?"

I opened my eyes and looked down at my right arm, which was covered in blood and still dripping. I was losing too much. "Boss…" I whispered before passing out.

* * *

**Normal time…**

**Ziva's POV**

Gibbs wiped the tears from my cheek. "He'll be fine, Ziva," he told me over and over. I nodded and leaned into him for comfort. He seemed to realize what I was doing and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. A few minutes later, McGee and Abby joined us just outside Tony's room.

"Are you alright, Ziva?" Abby asked as she sat beside me. I shrugged.

"I do not know how I feel," I said truthfully. How did I feel? Angry? Hurt? _Betrayed_? Abby just joined in the hug.

"He'll make it, Ziva. He always does."

After another five to ten minutes sitting there, a doctor came out of Tony's room. He smiled at us softly.

"You must be Agent DiNozzo's family," he commented. I nodded.

"He's doing fine. We had to do a transfusion because of the amount of blood he lost, but his gun wounds will heal eventually. Luckily the shots only pierced the muscles and missed the bones, so they shouldn't take as long to heal." He smiled at me. "He's also awake and asking for someone named Ziva."

I sat up straight when he said that. _He was awake?_ I got up and started to walk towards his room, opening the door slowly as the doctor stepped aside. I looked over at the bed in the middle of the white room.

"Tony?" I asked as I walked into the room. He looked up at me.

"Ziva?" He smiled at me.

"Oh, Tony!" I ran up to the bed and hugged him, being mindful of the arm that was in a sling and the IV that was attached to him. He hugged me back tightly.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry for worrying you," he whispered as he stroked my hair. "I broke my promise." I felt tears well up in my eyes as I leaned back to look him in the eye.

"I am just glad you are alive," I told him before kissing him.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**Review!**


	38. Happy Birthday!

**Hey readers! Here's your next chapter!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as I sat back in the leather seats of McGee's Porsche, my eyes closed as I felt the hum of the car moving beneath me.

I had finally been discharged from the hospital, though I had only stayed there under Ziva's command. I would've only been there a week if it weren't for Ziva wanting to make sure it was absolutely safe to come home and that I was getting the right PT for my shoulder.

"You ok, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, just a little excited," I admitted.

"Ziva doesn't know you're coming home today, does she?"

"Nope. I bought her a necklace as well, for her birthday." I opened my eyes and looked at McGee. "Everything's ready, right? All a surprise?"

McGee nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. "Abby kept Ziva out of the house whilst we set everything up."

I nodded. "That's good." I smiled. "I hope she'll be surprised."

"She will be, Tony, she will."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as Abby made me walk with a blindfold on. "Abby, where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said simply before pushing me forward. I sighed and complied, walking forward as she guided me wherever we were going. Finally, she pulled me to a stop.

"Ok, pull off the blindfold!"

I pulled off the blindfold.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I jumped as everyone yelled. What the…

I looked around the room, which had blue and green streamers hung all over the walls. To the left was a table covered with bowls of food, but what caught my attention was the huge banner hung over the TV. It read '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZIVA!_'

Tears welled in my eyes. "Thank you, everyone!" I looked around the room, and realized not everyone was there. "Where is McGee?"

"Out getting your birthday present," Abby said, waving the matter aside. "Now let's party!"

I laughed as everyone cheered, and headed straight for the food table. There were samosas, spring rolls, chips and many other types of party foods. I picked up a spring roll and ate it. It was delicious.

About an hour or so later, Abby announced it was time for me to cut the cake. She pulled me to a table, where a huge rectangular cake, that I suspected was mainly frosting, stood. I smiled as I stood behind it, holding the knife.

"Wait!" Andy called out. "Let's do the presents first!"

Abby seemed to realize there was a hidden meaning behind it, and agreed. I immediately became suspicious.

Abby sat me down on the sofa and handed me a present, which was from Andy and Mukta. I opened it, and found it was a sea-blue bracelet with matching earrings. I smiled.

"Thank you, Andy and Mukta."

They smiled at me and nodded. I picked up the next present. It was from Katie and Rebecca. They'd gotten me the same bracelet and earrings as Andy and Mukta, but these were in green instead of blue. I loved them.

"Thank you, Rebecca and Katie."

They smiled at me and nodded. The doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be McGee with your birthday present!" Abby jumped up and went to answer the door. I frowned until McGee and Abby actually returned with the present. I was ecstatic when I saw it.

"Tony!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and hugged him tightly, minding his arm. He hugged me back.

"Happy birthday, Ziva," he murmured into my ear. He stepped back and pulled a box out of his pocket. "I got you a present."

"You did not have to get me a present," I told him, cupping his cheek.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll just take this…" he started putting the box away.

"No, no. It is my present," I snatched the box off him and opened it… and then I gasped.

In the box was a beautiful necklace. The chain was silver, although I was sure I could see small diamonds on it. The actual pendant was a Star of David, and was also sliver, but the outline of it had emeralds engraved in it. I thought it was beautiful, and that is exactly what I told Tony.

"Well, I wanted to make your first birthday as a married couple a special one, and I didn't get to get you a present last year because of the wedding…"

I kissed him gently on the lips, ignoring the whistles from the people watching, before saying, "Giving me that ring was the best present you could have ever gotten me, Tony."

All the women awed as Tony grinned. "Thanks, sweetcheeks."

"Ok, enough of the kissy-kissy," Abby said. She handed me another present. "Open it."

I looked down at the box and shook it cautiously. It was from Tony's frat brothers, so I knew something bad would come of it. After tossing it, turning it and shaking it a few times I finally pulled off the wrapper.

"What?" I glared at Tony as soon as I saw what was in the box. "What did you tell them?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck with his good hand. "I _might_ have over-exaggerated a little about your bra size."

I stared at him incredulously. "A little?"

"Maybe a lot?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe?"

Tony sighed. "Fine, then: I over-exaggerated a lot. Happy?"

"What did they get you, Ziva?" Andy asked. I held up the bras. All the women stared at it before turning to stare at the men.

"You actually thought her boobs would be that big?" Rebecca asked. All four men blushed.

"Maybe…" Matt muttered. Everyone in the room laughed.

I smiled as I put the present down. "Thank you for the present. It was very… _considerate_ of you."

The four men nodded, blushing harder. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

After Ziva opened all of her presents, it was finally time to cut the cake. Abby walked in holding the knife. Ziva was grinning as she stood behind the cake, holding the knife. Matt nudged me.

"What?" I asked.

"Go stand with your wife!" he whispered. I sighed and stood up, joining Ziva beside the cake. She smiled up at me and leaned into me.

"Watch my arm," I warned her. She nodded.

"Hold the knife handle, Tony," she said. I held the knife with my good hand, my hand resting on top of hers.

"You ready?" I asked. Ziva nodded. Abby smiled.

"Sing!" she yelled.

"_Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Ziva…_"

"My crazy little ninja chick…" I added. Ziva laughed.

"_Happy birthday to you!_"

"Three cheers for Ziva! Hip, hip!" Abby called out.

"Hooray!" everyone responded.

"Hip, hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip!"

"Hooray!"

Ziva and I pushed down on the knife, making a cut in the cake, as people too pictures. We smiled at each other.

"Happy birthday, Ziva," I said before pulling her into a deep kiss. I felt Ziva smile against my lips, and I knew what she was thinking:

_Best birthday ever._

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! Please review because it really inspires me to write more!_  
_**


	39. More Shopping

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait. I've been concentrating more on my other stories lately... and studying.  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. It must've been about eight in the morning, and I was exhausted. Gibbs had started allowing me to come into work later, and now I could see why. This pregnancy was taking its toll on me. I felt a couple of kicks in my abdomen, and realized my baby must be awake. I patted my stomach.

"Good morning, little one," I yawned. I felt another hand rubbing my stomach, and realized it was Tony's arm draped over me.

"Baby's awake then," Tony yawned.

We had stuck to calling him, or her, 'baby' rather than 'boy' or 'girl'. Since I got tired much easier, I seemed to be cranky a lot so there was no point having a friendly banter that would likely turn into a full-blown fight.

"Yes, baby is." I turned to face him. Tony smiled as I sat up and moved so that my back was against the headboard. He put his head near my stomach.

"Morning, baby! How's daddy's little DiNozzo doing?"

I chuckled as I felt a few kicks, and I knew Tony had felt them as well because he was beaming.

"Good to see you're feeling healthy." He kissed my stomach. "Be a good little baby for daddy, ok? Don't give momma too much trouble."

I felt another couple of kicks. "Tony, maybe the baby only likes hearing the sound of your voice…"

"What's there not to like about my voice?" Tony asked me. "My voice is absolutely amazing! Isn't that right, baby?"

I winced this time when I felt the kicks. "Tony, it is starting to hurt now. Please, stop."

"Alright, alright." He rubbed my belly gently. "I just can't wait to see the baby when it finally comes."

"Yes, then I will get to lose all of the weight I put on."

"Honey, we've spoken of this a million times – you are not fat. This is all a part of being pregnant." He smiled at me. "I love your figure, no matter how it is."

"So you are saying I could be fat?" I asked.

"No, I'm saying you're pregnant." He sighed. "Can we talk about something else?"

"You mean other than the fact that you will not admit that I am fat…?" I teased. Tony ground his teeth together.

"Fine then: I think you're fat. Happy?"

I pouted playfully. "You think I am fat?"

"You know what? Forget it." Tony got up from the bed. "You're in an annoying mood today, I can sense it, so just stop it, Ziva."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I placed the last pancake on the plate, turning off the stove and putting the pan in the sink. I'd decided to make breakfast that day, as Ziva was taking a bath that morning to relax herself a little before going into work. I carried the plate of pancakes to the dining room. I seemed to be surviving quite well with only one working arm, as the other was still in the sling, but it still made some things quite hard. Like writing.

I'm not left-handed. This did mean I could get out of writing paperwork, but it meant that Gibbs would either make me type it all up or deliver it to where it was meant to go. That also meant I was always on lunch duty. And Abby duty. And Ziva duty. Boy I have a lot of duties…

"Ziva, are you done in the bathroom yet?" I called out.

"I am right here."

I span to see Ziva sitting at the dining table, scooping herself some pancakes. And next to her, she had…

"Chili sauce?" I asked. She frowned.

"What is wrong with chili sauce on pancakes? I think it is lovely."

I took a deep breath to stop myself from feeling sick. "Whatever you say, honey." I grabbed the bottle of honey and smeared some on my pancakes. "Do you want some honey?" I asked Ziva.

"No thank you," she replied. There was silence as we continued to eat our breakfast.

"So," I started when I started drinking from my glass of orange juice – coffee in the morning was a no-no whilst _she_ was pregnant – and finished my pancakes, "are you doing anything today?"

Ziva shrugged. "There is quite a bit to be done still…" She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe we should go shopping for the dressing table and things?"

"We'll need a changing table…" I thought aloud. I turned to eye her suspiciously. "The colour must be neutral."

"Otherwise it wouldn't match the room?" she added.

"We haven't even started it yet…" _That's another thing to add to the 'To-Do' list_.

Ziva nodded. "So shopping it is, then."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I scanned the shelves, looking at every object that was on sale. There was a variety of changing tables in the beige and brown colour only, and I was stuck choosing one. I put my finger to my lips thoughfully. "Which one, which one…?" I muttered.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

I turned to see a woman smiling at me. She was a little shorter than me, with short dark hair and bright green eyes. She was also pregnant, by the looks of it, and was wearing a blue t-shirt with black leggings and black flats.

"Yes, I am fine," I told her. I turned back to the shelf, hoping I was not too cold with her. It seemed that I wasn't, as she started talking to me again.

"Stuck picking out a changing table, huh?" she asked me. I turned to her.

"Yes, in fact I am."

She pointed out a changing table. "Those ones are the best. I've got one at home, and they are brilliant."

I smiled at her. "Thank you…"

She held out her hand. "I'm Julie, Julie Winters."

I took her hand. "I am Ziva DiNozzo."

She thought about something. "Iraqi?"

I shook my head. "Israeli."

She gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to mix it up like that! Oh, I'm such an idiot!"

"Do not worry. It is alright." I smiled at her reassuringly. She noticed something on my chest.

"I should've known from your necklace!" she exclaimed. I fingered it.

"It was a birthday present actually," I commented.

"Really?" She stared at it in awe. "It's beautiful!"

"Ziva!"

I turned to see Tony walking up to me, dragging an object in a trolley with him. I smiled.

"Yes, honey?"

"Have you chosen the changing table yet? It surely can't take this long… can it?" he asked.

"I have already picked one out," – I pointed at the one I had picked – "but I was conversing with somebody," I explained. I motioned over to Julie. "This is Julie Winters."

Tony frowned slightly as he shook her hand. "Did you go to Ohio State?" he asked.

Julie smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes I did."

"So you're _that_ Julie Winters!" Tony exclaimed as he reached for the changing table. He grabbed it with one hand and pulled it off the shelf, placing it in the trolley.

"Wait, Tony DiNozzo?" Her eyes brightened. "Oh my goodness – it _is_ you!"

I frowned. "You know each other?" I raised an eyebrow as Tony knuckle-bumped Julie.

"We were college buddies," Julie explained. "Best buddies. We never dated, because that just seemed too awkward, so we were awesome friends." She looked at her watch, and gasped. "Is that the time already?"

Tony and I frowned. "Have somewhere to be, Julie?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, at home with my kids." She hugged Tony carefully. "Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I've got to go." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and scribbled something on it before handing it to me. "Here's my number. Call me anytime between eight in the morning and ten at night." She hugged me. "See you soon, hopefully!"

I waved at her retreating back. "Goodbye, Julie!" I turned to Tony. "Well, she was nice."

Tony smiled. "Yeah, she is." He turned back to the trolley. "Well, let's get these paid for and then we can go out for lunch or something."

"I feel like going home," I admitted.

"Or going home. Yeah, let's go home." He wrapped his good arm around my waist as I pushed the trolley – his arm was still in a sling, and would be until the baby was born.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sighed as I single-handedly – literally – pushed the boxes into the baby's room. When I finished, I looked around the room.

The walls were still bare – a plain white colour that Ziva happened to despise. They also had stains on them, which was the main reason why I had decided to repaint the room, although I told Ziva otherwise. The floor was a plain wood, and it was cold to the touch. It was the main reason we decided we needed a carpet. The other reason was because when the baby started to crawl, there was no way we would be able to let them crawl on a cold wooden floor.

I sighed as I kicked the floor. "I have to get those carpet people in soon."

"As soon as you have finished the walls, I hope."

I span and saw Ziva standing at the door, leaning on the doorframe with one hand on her stomach – she seemed to do that often nowadays. She smiled at me.

"What? Did you not expect me to be here?"

My mouth opened and closed like a fish's. "I'm just surprised you're still able to be so stealthy."

She glared at me. "What is that meant to mean?"

"Nothing honey." I sauntered over to her and kissed her gently, rubbing my hand over her stomach at the same time. She rolled her eyes at me as I pulled away.

"Fine then," she sighed playfully, "you are forgiven."

I chuckled and kneeled down to that I was level with her stomach. "You hear that baby? Momma forgives me!" I rubbed my hand over her stomach and felt the baby kicking. "That's my girl."

"Boy." Ziva had heard me.

"No, girl." I stood up. "It is be a girl."

"It _is_ a boy."

I folded my arms. "You know, the temptation to ask Michelle is even stronger now."

Ziva sighed. "I know."

I groaned. We would _not_ survive the next couple of months.

* * *

**Review!**


	40. Painting & Yoga

**10 more reviews til I reach 100! Yes!  
Hey readers! Long time no update, I know, and I don't think I have an excuse this time.  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I lounged on the sofa in the living room, having nothing to do for the whole day. Gibbs had given Ziva and I the day off, due to the fact that some of the other agents had a cold or the flu and he didn't want Ziva catching any of it. I thought it would be beneficial for me to relax and have the day off.

Obviously not.

Ziva walked into the room. "Tony? When are you going to get the painting done?"

"What painting?" I asked. I didn't know I was an artist.

"The baby's room. You still have not painted it yet."

It finally clicked in my mind. "Oh."

"Tony, I have eight to ten weeks left. If you do not do it now, when will you do it?" she scolded. When I didn't answer, she growled.

"Well, I am going to pick Abby up and then we will be going to our yoga class. I will see you later." She picked up a bag and I listened as she left the house. As soon as she was gone, I turned off the TV and picked up my cell phone.

Maybe McGee was available…

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I pulled up in front of Abby just as she was coming out of the house. She was wearing a red maternity top with black leggings and flats. Her hair was tied into its usual pigtails, but her face was surprisingly clear of any makeup. She smiled and waved at me as she waddled to the car. She opened the door and got in.

"Your outfit is quite nice today, Abby," I commented. "Very different."

Abby smiled at me. "Thanks." She felt her own face. "I had to stop the makeup, because my skin's really sensitive to it now." She sighed. "May face looks really different, doesn't it?"

"I think it looks nice and natural," I commented as I drove away from the house. I winced as I felt the baby kick. Abby frowned.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Just a kick. He's getting stronger."

Abby smiled. "You and Tony are still having that bet?"

I nodded as I turned right at the intersection. "I know we are betting on something that is completely random, but I have a fifty-fifty chance of winning."

"Yeah, I guess." Abby smirked. "Let's hope that the goddess of victory is smiling down on you today, Ziva."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

McGee and I grunted as we pushed the last of the boxes out of the baby's room. We collapsed to the floor when we stopped.

"That was the last of them, McGee," I breathed heavily.

"Thank god," he groaned. "I can't push another one of those!" He looked over at me. "How did you manage to do this all with just one hand?"

I shrugged as I thought about it. "I have absolutely no idea. I don't know how these things got heavier." I narrowed my eyes. "Ziva did something to them."

"Or maybe you've gotten weaker?" McGee suggested. I glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I'm just saying." He put his head back against the box. "So, where do you keep the paint?"

"I have no idea…" I suddenly dawned on me where Ziva would put them. I got up from the floor and headed downstairs into the Chill Room. "Yo, McGee! Wanna play some video games?" I called out. I had a faint idea where she would put them. Even if they weren't there, we could play some video games for an hour or so.

McGee got up and followed me down the stairs and into the room at the end of the corridor. "I thought we were meant to be painting?" he asked, and I could sense a scolding tone in his voice.

I shrugged with one arm. "We can relax a bit, can't we?" I asked. "We won't even be playing for that long. An hour or so won't hurt."

"That's not what Ziva says you do," McGee pointed out. I turned to him.

"You've been gossiping with my wife?" I asked.

Before McGee could protest, I walked over to the games cupboard and opened it, expecting to see piles of video games in there. However, what was in there caused the next words that came out of my mouth to be none too appropriate for a dad-to-be. I saw McGee look up sharply from the X-Box in the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he got up and walked over. He looked over my shoulder and joined me in looking inside the cupboard. He laughed.

Ziva had replaced all my video games with paint pots.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"_And breathe in, ladies!_"

I took a deep breath in.

"_And breathe out!_"

I took a deep breath out. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Abby looking at me.

"How long is this?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back. Abby sulked.

"I'd rather be stuck with Gibbs when he's had no coffee."

I sniggered. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, he nearly bit my head off…"

I sniggered again.

"…Like a savage dog."

I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

"Maybe I should give him 'Caf-Pow!'s?"

I smirked and turned back to the lesson. Maybe being calm in a yoga class with Abby wasn't going to work…

"_Ok, ladies, let's move into the next position…_"

I followed the instructions as shown and moved into the position, spreading my legs out so that my toes were at the ends of the mat. It was very comfortable.

"_Now ladies, I want you to lean over gently, stretching your sides…_"

I stretched over so that I was leaning towards Abby, who looked quite uncomfortable at that moment. "Are you alright, Abby?" I whispered. I smirked when she glared at me. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh please, I'd rather get hit by a bus," she muttered.

I nearly burst out laughing at the statement, and so did some other women around us.

"_Miss Sciuto!_"

Abby and I looked up to see the yoga teacher glaring at her.

"Yes, miss?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Would you please be quiet?"

Abby snorted. "Or what? You'll give me detention?"

I sniggered along with some of the other women in the class as the teacher fumed. This would be interesting…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I dipped the roller in the paint I had poured out before turning to the wall. There was so much we had to paint… It's a good thing we'd already done the first wall. I rolled the roller over the wall, painting everything it touched.

"Uh, Tony?"

"What McGee?" I asked.

"Don't move to your left."

I sighed. How could I paint the wall when I couldn't move to my left? I smirked. "I'm moving to my left now." I lifted my leg.

"Tony, don't…"

"I'm gonna move to the left, now." I moved my leg over.

"Tony…"

I put my foot down, and heard a sickening squelch. I looked down to find that I'd stepped in the paint. McGee burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, McGee!" I yelled, upset that I'd gotten my pants dirty. He just continued to laugh.

"I told you not to step there!" he choked out between laughs. I glared at him. The next thing I did was purely on impulse.

I threw some paint at him.

The paint splattered all over his shirt covering him and stopping him from laughing immediately. That's when I burst out laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Tony!" McGee whined.

"Yes it was!"

Some paint splattered on my shirt, and I turned to glare at McGee. He had a grin on his face. I smirked at him.

"Let the paint war begin."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I pulled up in front of my house and parked the car, sighing.

The yoga session had been… interesting. I did do some yoga, but Abby was a huge distraction for all of us. We watched the teacher – who was not pregnant, mind you – throw tantrums and yell at Abby every time she back-talked or said something cheeky…

I looked over at her resting form in my car. McGee had called to tell us that he would be at my house for the day, so she had decided to come over as well. I tapped her shoulder.

"Abby, we are at my house now," I told her. She opened her eyes and stretched as much as she could in the car.

"Are we?" she mumbled.

I nodded and opened my car door. "Let's go inside and see what the men were up to whilst we were gone."

Abby smiled and got out of the car. "I have a feeling it's not good."

I chuckled as I got out of the car and shut the door behind me, locking the car, before walking up to the front door. As soon as I opened the front door, I heard laughing from upstairs.

"I am home!" I called out. "And I brought a guest!"

"Hey, honey!" I heard Tony call out from upstairs.

"What are you doing up there?" I called out. "Having sex?"

I heard Abby snort behind me.

"Ha, ha!" Tony called out. "Very funny. We were actually painting up here!" He stepped out onto the landing so that we could see him. McGee stood behind him.

I snorted, and Abby burst out laughing.

"Did any of the paint actually get on the walls?" I asked.

Both men looked down at their paint-covered overalls and grinned sheepishly. The sight made me burst out laughing.

"Well, you two better get cleaned up before you come downstairs." My face turned serious. "I do not want paint all over my floors."

Tony smiled. "Typical Ziva," he sighed before walking down the stairs – against my will – and wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me gently. "I love you," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you too, but you are still going to have to change," I pointed out.

He pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Just as much as you had to paint that room."

I heard Abby and McGee laugh as Tony trudged upstairs.

My husband could be such a drama queen.

Tony turned to look at me as he reached the top of the stairs. "Oh, Zi, how was your yoga lesson?"

Abby and I shared a look. "Well..."

* * *

**Review!**


	41. Christmas

**Hey, readers! Sorry for the long wait! I've been concentrating more on my other stories and my studies.  
Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Christmas. The one time of the year where I thought I'd be able to relax and get some rest.

Obviously not.

I groaned as I sat on the couch, watching the same movie for the third time in a row. "Tony, can we not watch something else?" The Grinch was getting on my nerves.

"Ziva, you need the Christmas spirit!" Tony exclaimed.

"I can get the Christmas spirit by watching another movie?" I offered.

"Like what?" he asked me.

I sighed. My feet were hurting, so there was no way I was going to get off the couch. I was also lying on my side to release the pressure building up on my back, so I was in no position to reach for the remote and just switch the TV to a normal channel. "I do not know… maybe a comedy?"

Tony smirked before holding up two film boxes. "Home Alone – 1 or 2?"

I rolled my eyes. Trust him to be prepared for any answer I gave him. "Home Alone 1. That way we can start from the beginning."

"You've never watched Home Alone, have you?" Tony asked me as he put the film into the DVD player. I shook my head.

"What is it about?" I asked him as he joined me on the couch, moving my head so that he could sit down and let me lay it on his lap.

"The clue is in the title, my dear."

I chuckled.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sat on the sofa, legs curled up on the chair and leaning on the armrest, with Ziva's head resting on my hip. Home Alone 2 had just finished, although Ziva had fallen asleep halfway through it, and we'd already watched the first one. I looked up at the clock and realized it was about 2230 – way past Ziva's bed time.

I gently shook her. "Ziva? Ziva, babe?"

She murmured something incomprehensible before opening her eyes slowly. "Huh?"

"Ziva, wake up. The movie's finished."

She sat up slowly stretching and letting her top reveal a little of her swollen belly. I smiled. She looked cute when she did that.

"Movie's finished, huh?" She looked over at me.

"Yeah, and it's 10:30 pm." I smiled and patted her shoulder. "Bed time."

Ziva chuckled. "You are treating me like a child now, Tony."

I smiled. "Seriously, Ziva. If you want to be awake enough tomorrow when everyone comes over, then you better get to sleep now."

Ziva nodded and got up off the couch slowly. I got up as well, using my good hand to help her the rest of the way up. She smiled at me.

"I just wish you could carry me up the stairs," she sighed as she waddled to them – don't tell her I said that.

"I would if I could, honey, but my arm's still in a sling." I pointed to my arm as I spoke.

She used the rail to help her as she climbed the stairs. "Ah well. Goodnight, Tony."

"Night, Zi." I walked back into the living room and started putting all the DVDs away. I looked over at the Christmas tree in the corner that had presents underneath it. Tomorrow was gonna be a great Christmas.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I groaned as I woke up. The bed was being bounced, so it seemed as if that was waking me up. I turned over and found Tony smiling and bouncing on the bed like a child.

"It's Christmas!" he yelled.

"Yes, it is," I yawned. "Could you not have let me sleep a little longer?"

Tony's face turned serious. "You have to cook the lamb. I went out and bought some this morning."

That's when I realized that he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. His hair was gelled lightly, the way it would be gelled if he was going out, and he didn't look as if he had just woken up.

I sighed and sat up, ignoring the kicks that I was getting no matter how hard they were. "Fine, then," I sighed. I got up and grabbed my bathrobe, putting it on and slipping on my fluffy slippers. I walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs, realizing Tony was right behind me.

"You alright with the cooking?" he asked me as we reached the kitchen.

I shrugged. "I guess I should be able to do it." I waddled to the fridge and pulled out the large leg of lamb that Tony had stuffed in there. I placed it on the kitchen counter before opening one of the cupboards and pulling out the spices I would need.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, leaning on the counter near the lamb. He pulled out the chopping board for the meat and placed it on the counter.

I placed the spices on the counter. "I will be fine, Tony." I unwrapped the lamb and placed it on the chopping board. "Should I leave the lamb whole of chop it into pieces?" I asked.

Tony chuckled before opening the fridge and getting out the vegetables. There was broccoli, carrots, brussel-sprouts, red onions, garlic cloves and shallots. "Leave it whole. It would be better for everyone." He placed the vegetables on the other counter before grabbing a glass bowl from the cupboard. He poured out the carrots and brussel-sprouts into the bowl before grabbing the vegetable chopping board. "I'll roast the vegetables."

I smiled. "Thank you." I washed the lamb before I spiced it quickly, putting on the spices I needed. I bent down to reach one of the lower cupboards to get a roasting tray. I got back up slowly, not wanting to pass out from getting up too fast, but it was a struggle. I sighed. This pregnancy thing was getting annoying. When I finally managed to get back up, I placed the tray on the counter before grabbing the lamb and placing it on the tray. I added a few more spices to it.

I turned to look for Tony, and I found that he had already put the vegetables in the oven. I smiled. "You are a fast worker."

He smiled back at me. "I know."

I opened the oven and bent down to put the tray of lamb in the oven. Just as I was bending down, I heard the doorbell ring. "Tony, could you get that?" I asked.

"Sure." I heard Tony walking to the front door, and I heard him open it.

After a couple of minutes, Andy walked into the room with a large bowl in her arms. She smiled at me as I got up and closed the oven.

"Hey," she greeted me as she put the huge bowl on one of the counters. "I've got the mashed potatoes!"

I smiled at her. "Hi!" The smell of potatoes wafted through the air as she took off the lid. "Wow, I am beginning to feel hungry already."

"Haven't you had breakfast?"

"No."

"Well, that would explain it."

I went over to one of the cupboards and pulled out a mug. "Maybe I will just make some tea…"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

A couple of hours later, the Christmas party was in full swing. Everyone was having a good time, there was music playing and the dinner was nearly ready. Plus, everyone had turned up. Well, almost everyone…

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked.

I noticed Ziva looking around for him, and there was a saddened look on her face. That set me off. This was the second time he'd caused her to make that face.

I stormed out to the corridor and grabbed my coat and keys, putting my coat on as I walked to the front door. I picked my cell phone up off the table just by the door.

"Tony!" I heard Ziva call out.

I opened the door.

"Tony, where are you –"

I didn't get to hear the rest of that sentence, as I had already slammed the door shut behind me. I stormed down to my car and opened the door roughly. As I sat down, I slammed it behind me, and I knew where I was heading. I started the ignition.

Gibbs' house, here I come.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I stood in the hallway, staring at the door that Tony had just slammed behind him.

He'd left? Just like that?

I sighed as I waddled back into the living room, where everyone was staring at me expectantly. I sighed.

"He's gone," I told them.

Abby frowned. "I didn't think he'd take what I said literally."

"Well, if I were him, I'd be furious," Matt said. "I mean, the guy who walked my wife down the aisle and has been a father to me all these years didn't turn up to my first Christmas party as a married man?"

"I see your point, Matt," McGee agreed. "I mean, I know Gibbs doesn't really attend our gatherings, but he really doesn't have an excuse this time…"

I sat down on the couch. I just hoped Tony wouldn't do anything stupid…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I stormed straight into the house, heading straight for the basement. When I neared it, I found the door slightly ajar, and there was light pouring out from within the basement room. I burst through the door and stormed down the stairs, expecting to find Gibbs drinking bourbon.

"Who the hell do you think you–" I froze at what I saw. "…are?"

Gibbs was sanding something, but it definitely wasn't a boat. And he wasn't drinking bourbon. He didn't even turn to look at me.

"What's wrong, DiNozzo?" he asked.

I stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Well… uh…"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo!"

"Ziva was getting kind of worried, since you weren't at the party, so…" I faltered. How could I tell Gibbs that I came over just to drag him to the party?

Gibbs looked up at me. "You came to get me for the party?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Ziva looked pretty upset when you weren't there, and you know how I can get when she's upset…"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, I do." He got up from the stool.

It was then that I realized why he was still here, in his basement. He smirked at the shock on my face.

"Help me get yours and Ziva's present to the car, DiNozzo."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

We were all chatting quietly amongst ourselves when I heard the key turning in the lock. My ears perked up. Tony was back?

"Tony?" I called out.

I heard him grunt. "Hey, Zi. Is it time to open the presents yet?"

I frowned. "No. Why?"

He appeared in the doorway, dragging something. "Because we've got one without wrapping paper here."

I stared in shock at what he was dragging. It was a handmade crib, polished and sanded so that it looked absolutely professional. And what shocked me even more was when I saw Gibbs pushing it from the other end. I smiled. "You came?" I whispered.

Gibbs stopped pushing and smiled at me, walking over and hugging me tightly. "I would never forget you, Ziva." He kissed my hair. "You're like a daughter to me, and you know that."

I smiled and hugged Gibbs back. This was going to be a good Christmas.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I lay in bed that night next to Ziva, smiling. It had been a good Christmas – we'd received many presents from family and friends, including clothes for the baby as well as toys and a toy box. We'd also gotten some nice vases, which Ziva put to good use immediately.

As well as those, I got some new shirts, some more cufflinks, and a new video game for Christmas. Ziva got me a plain gold bracelet that had the words, '_Forever yours, Ziva David xxx_' inscribed on it. It brought tears to my eyes.

Ziva got some more maternity tops and some pairs of shoes, as well as some vouchers for a free Spa day at one of the nearby resorts. She smiled and thanked everyone for those. I got her a locket with out pictures fitted into it. On the back of the locket it said, '_I love you, Ziva, and I will be forever yours. Tony DiNozzo_'. She'd cried when she received the present and hugged me for so long, I'm not even sure how long we had been hugging for.

I wrapped my good arm around Ziva's waist, smiling into her hair, and placed my hand on her stomach. She put her hands on top of mine.

"So, how was your Christmas?" I asked her.

Ziva sighed. "Tony, please, I am tired and I want to sleep."

"Alright, alright."

We lay in silence for a few minutes before I couldn't help it.

"_Oh the weather outside is frightful_," I started.

Ziva groaned and grabbed her pillow, putting it over her head. I smirked.

I loved Christmas.

* * *

**It's quite a rubbish chapter, I know, but review!**


	42. New Year

**Hey readers! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been studying loads now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Ziva from behind, my hand resting on her stomach. We were standing on the balcony the jutted off the back of Andy and David's flat.

Andy and David had decided to throw a New Year's party at their house, and had invited us all along, including Gibbs. Gibbs had even turned up.

I rested my head on Ziva's shoulder. "This is nice."

"Standing out in the cold?" Ziva asked.

"No. Standing with you." I kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ziva."

She smiled. "I love you too." She placed her hands over mine. "And so does baby."

We both laughed as we felt the baby kick quite a few times. I rubbed her stomach fondly.

"The little girl packs quite a punch," I joked.

"You mean the little boy packs quite a punch," Ziva tried to correct me. I knew I was right, though.

"Yo, Tony!"

Ziva and I turned our heads to see David and Andy walking out onto the balcony. David was carrying something in each of his hands. Andy waved at Ziva.

"Hey, Ziva!" She hugged her. "Your legs must be aching. Come in and sit down!"

Ziva followed Andy inside, but not before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

David stood beside me on the balcony. We stood there in silence for a little while before either of us actually spoke. "Here, have a drink." He offered me what was in his hand.

"Sorry, Dave, but I don't drink –"

"Alcohol?" David held up the bottle so that I could see the label. "Dude, it's just J2O. It won't kill you or anything, or make you drunk."

I smiled as I took what was in his hand. "Thanks." The bottle was already open, as he'd managed to open it before he offered it to me, and I took a swig. "This is nice."

David smiled. "That's my favorite flavor. Apple and mango."

I smiled as I read the label. How had I not noticed it before? "Same here."

We stood there for a little while longer before he spoke.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him from where I was staring at the busy city below.

"What's it like?" he asked, turning to me.

"What's what like?" I asked.

"To, you know, _know_ that you're gonna be a dad?" He leaned back against the balcony rails. "I mean, how did it feel the first time Ziva told you that she was pregnant?"

I thought about it. "I'm not exactly sure. There was the shock – that came first – because of the fact that she actually was pregnant; there was the relief that she wasn't really ill; and then there was the excitement that I would be a dad; and there was the worry that I would fail… there were a lot of feelings, really," I explained. I looked over at David. "Why do you ask?"

David shrugged. "No reason. It's just… Andy's been acting a little strange recently."

"Well, from what you've told me about her, that should be normal."

"Not that kind of strange, you idiot!" David shook his head. "I mean, she's always tired, she's always awake early in the morning for some reason and she keeps having these mood swings."

"And you think she might be pregnant?" I asked.

David nodded. "I'm worried about her."

"Don't be. She'll tell you when she's ready." I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me."

David smiled. "Thanks, Tony. Who thought you'd be the type to give good advice?"

"I did."

David smirked. "Really?"

I glared at him slightly. "Yes, really. Let's go inside. It's getting cold out here."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I snuggled closer to Tony on the sofa, trying to get as warm as I could, and he instinctively wrapped his arm around me.

There were about ten minutes left until midnight, and everyone had stayed up to watch the fireworks display and the news during the countdown. Tony and I had managed to get the sofa, and although Tony thinks he won it from a bet, I think it was mainly due to the fact that I was heavily pregnant and tired. No one had complained when we had won the sofa, so it only proved my theory further. Either that, or they were not sore losers. My idea sounded better.

My head rested on Tony's chest, and I closed my eyes. I felt Tony's hand stroking my hair, and I tried to snuggle in closer.

I heard Tony chuckle. "You cold, sweetcheeks?" he asked me.

To be honest, I did feel a little chilly at the time, so I nodded. Not long after, I felt a blanket being draped over me. The fact that it was suddenly warm made me even sleepier. In the background, I could hear everyone muttering quietly, and the noise was lulling me to sleep. Suddenly, I felt a kick and my eyes shot open. "Ow…" I whispered.

Tony looked down at me. "Are you ok?"

I took a deep breath. "Just a kick."

Tony smiled. "Oh, alright then." He moved his hand so he could feel my stomach. "Baby's getting tough, eh?"

I nodded.

Suddenly, the volume on the television was turned up to full.

"Guys! It's time for the countdown!" Katie exclaimed.

Everyone gathered around the TV, waiting for the countdown to the New Year to start. "10… 9… 8…"

I sat up more fully to get comfortable.

"…7… 6… 5…"

Tony wrapped his arm around me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"…4… 3… 2…"

I held my breath, waiting for the last few seconds.

"…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone, apart from Tony and I, cheered with excitement. Tony's frat brothers started dancing crazily around the room, which brought laughs out of everyone.

I turned my head to look at Tony, and was surprised when I found that his was only centimeters away from mine.

He smiled. "Happy New Year, Ziva," he whispered.

"Happy New Year," I replied before kissing him gently on the lips. He returned the kiss and smiled into it, and I knew what he was thinking.

_That was the best way to start the new year._

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! Review!**_  
_


	43. Maternity Leave Part 1

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait...  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sat up in bed, thinking.

Today was the morning I was finally going on maternity leave. On one hand, I was glad because that meant I could finally get the sleep I needed every day and not worry about going into work. On the other hand, I was sad because I knew how restless I could get, especially whilst pregnant, and I knew I would eventually get bored with it.

I sighed and got out of bed. It was seven in the morning, and the only reason why I was awake was because I was a little nervous about going on maternity leave. (Actually, it was that and the fact that I needed to use the bathroom, but that isn't important.) What would happen? Would I survive?

I waddled to the bathroom and started to run a bath. I sighed. The bath would calm my nerves. I opened one of the bathroom cupboards and started looking for the relaxing bath soap. I groaned when I couldn't find it. "Where is it?" I muttered.

"You ok, honey?"

I turned to see Tony standing at the bathroom door with only joggers on, revealing the bandage that was wrapped around his right shoulder and the cast on his right forearm.

I frowned. "Go and put something warmer on. It is cold."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not cold." He walked over to the bath and turned off the taps. "I heard the bath running, so I knew you were up." He noticed my hand on the cupboard door. "You looking for the relaxing bath soap?"

I nodded. "It is not where I thought it was." I pointed to the shelf in the cupboard. "I am sure I left it in there…"

Tony walked up to the cupboard and reached up to the top shelf – the shelf I was too short to reach – with his left hand. He grabbed something up there and brought it down for me to see.

It was the relaxing bath soap.

I glared at him. "Why did you put it up there?"

He shrugged with one shoulder. "I forgot that you couldn't reach up there." He handed me the soap. "Here, honey."

I smiled a bit. "Thank you."

He kissed my cheek. "You're welcome." He headed out of the room. "I'll go and make breakfast. Pancakes or full English?"

I pulled my nightgown over my head as I took it off. "I feel like sausages and bacon today. Just don't give me any beans."

He chuckled. "Ok, then." He walked out of the room and downstairs to make our breakfast.

I got into the bath slowly and carefully, trying not to slip, and sat down. I took a deep breath and leaned back. It was relaxing.

I went back to my thoughts from earlier. What would happen on maternity leave? Would I be alright? I poured some soap into my palm and lathered it on my body, letting the feeling of the soap soothe me. It worked quite well, and I found myself relaxing in the bath.

I sighed. If maternity leave would be like this, maybe it was not so bad…

After about twenty minutes in the bath, I heard a knock on the door.

"Ziva! Are you alright?" Tony called out from the other side.

"Yes!" I called out, sitting up properly. "Why do you ask?"

"You've been in there for quite a while," he pointed out as he opened the door. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ok," I nodded. I made to get out of the bath when I realized I couldn't get up. My legs felt like jelly. "Uh, Tony?"

Tony looked at me. "Yes, honey?"

"I am stuck."

Tony cracked a smile. "Stuck?"

"Yes. I cannot get out of the bath." Being thirty-six weeks pregnant was not a piece of cake.

Of course, being Tony, he laughed.

I glared at him. "It is not funny."

Tony stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "Yeah, it isn't." He reached in and pulled me into a standing position before helping me out of the bath.

I smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you."

He handed me my bathrobe. "Put this on. Your breakfast will get too cold if you get dressed first."

I put on the dressing gown. "I know, Tony." I pecked him on the lips. "Thank you for your support."

He smiled. "You're very welcome, sweetcheeks."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I looked over at Ziva briefly, who was sitting nervously in the passenger seat. I frowned a little. I couldn't see why she was so nervous. Going on maternity leave wasn't that big of a deal, was it?

I placed my casted hand on hers, and she looked up at me sharply. My frown deepened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving my hand back to the wheel.

I could see her frown out of the corner of my eye. "Nothing is wrong," she answered.

"Don't lie to me, Ziva," I sighed.

"I am not lying."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

"Ziva…"

"What is this, an interrogation?"

"I'm worried about you, Ziva!" I yelled. "Stop keeping things bottled up all the time! There are people around willing to help, so just tell them!" I nearly slammed my foot down on the brakes, but then I remembered Ziva was in the car. I turned to look at her, and nearly cursed at myself.

She was crying.

I pulled up in the Navy Yard car park. "Ziva, look…"

She opened the door and got out, slamming the door behind her. I sighed.

If Gibbs found out about this, I was dead meat.

* * *

**Review!**


	44. Maternity Leave Part 2

**Hey, readers! I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas! Here's another chapter for 'Pretending'.  
I forgot to tell you in the last chapter: This chapter is set when Ziva is 36 weeks pregnant. I know I should've been doing telling you this all along, but each scenario is 2 weeks apart from when Ziva has that nightmare in one of the earlier chapters. The only difference is that the time between Christmas and New Year's is one week (you probably would've guessed that) and the difference between the New Year's chapter and the maternity leave chapters (this one and the previous one), which is three weeks. Anyway, now that that's been explained, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**36 weeks along  
**

**Ziva's POV**

I stormed into the building, wiping the tears furiously from my eyes. Why was I crying? _Because Tony shouted at you_. But I never usually cried…

I ran into the elevator and shut the doors before anyone else could get in with me. I knew it was rude, but I needed some time to myself.

I slid down against the back wall of the elevator and sat on the floor, my head in my hands. I could not believe I was crying. Tony and I usually shouted at each other, so I didn't know why this affected me so much. Maybe it was because there was so much on my mind…

Suddenly, the elevator doors dinged to signal that I'd reached my destination. I didn't bother looking up until I heard a familiar voice.

"Ziva? What are you doing in the elevator, my dear?"

I looked up to see Ducky standing just outside the elevator with a box in his arms. "Hello, Ducky," I muttered, my voice thick. I didn't think I'd ever sounded so bad.

I guessed Ducky saw the tear streaks on my face, because the next thing I knew he was ordering Jimmy to take that box up to Abby whilst he was taking care of me in autopsy. I had already realized there was a body in there, but Ducky had remembered to cover it up before I walked in due to what happened last time.

He sat me on one of the tables. "What's wrong, Ziva, my dear?" he asked me in a soft voice.

I shrugged. "I do not know. I was thinking in the car, and then Tony asked me what was wrong, and then we ended up shouting at each other, and then…"

"Shhh," he hushed me and handed me a tissue. I used it to wipe the remaining tears off my face.

"Shall I call Jethro?" he asked.

"No!" I answered quickly. "Gibbs does not need to get involved. It will just make this worse."

Ducky nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I'll need to take your blood pressure just in case, Ziva. The stress isn't good for you."

I nodded. "I know, Ducky."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I ran into the building, nearly forgetting to lock the car behind me. Ziva had just run off, possibly crying, all because of me. I thought frantically, thinking of the first place she would go…

Abby's lab.

I sprinted into the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button for her lab, getting impatient. The doors closed slowly, and I growled. Life was mocking me.

When the elevators reached the floor for Abby's lab I sprinted out, running straight into Gibbs and his coffee. I gasped.

"Sorry, boss…"

Gibbs just glared at me before walking into the elevator.

I groaned. My day was not going so well.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Ducky strapped the blood pressure band around my arm before starting up the monitor. He smiled at me as I relaxed, taking calming breaths.

"Ziva," Ducky started.

"Yes, Ducky?" I asked.

"Do you know why Anthony yelled at you?" Ducky asked.

I thought about it. "I am not sure. I was… I was thinking about today being my last day… and going on maternity leave…"

Ducky nodded in understanding. "Ah… so you were a little worried."

I nodded. "He wanted to comfort me…"

Ducky shook his head. "Did you refuse his help again, Ziva?"

I hung my head. "I guess…"

The monitor beeped to announce that the results were ready. Ducky looked down at the monitor and smiled softly.

"It seems as if your blood pressure is normal, Ziva," he told me. He unstrapped the band from my arm and put the monitor back into the cupboard. He turned back to me. "So, what did he say when you refused his help?"

"He told me to stop keeping things bottled up all the time, and that there were people around me willing to help…"

"He is right Ziva." He stood in front of me. "It's not healthy to keep things bottled up. If you tell someone, you will be less troubled about it, and not only will it make you feel better but also everyone around you." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now do you understand why Anthony shouted at you?"

I nodded. "I should apologize to him."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sat on the stool in Abby's lab, rubbing my face in my hands. "Yell at me."

"What?" Abby asked.

"Go on, scold me, yell at me, scream at me for shouting at Ziva." I brought my head up and looked straight at Abby. "Yell at me, Abby. Make me feel worse."

Abby sighed. "Tony, look…"

I looked up at her. "Dammit, Abby, just shout at me!"

"No." She looked me in the eye. "Tony, stop it. I don't like what you're doing."

"But…"

"Anthony DiNozzo, shut up and listen!"

I flinched back. Abby was scary when she was mad.

"Tony, I understand where Ziva's coming from. She was scared because you shouted at her. You have no right to shout at her like that, especially when it ends up with you scaring her and making her cry."

I hung my head.

"However, I also understand where you're coming from. I can see why you shouted at Ziva, even though it was an accident. She should've told you what was wrong rather than keeping it in."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. A pregnant Abby meant a wise Abby? Wow. "So, what should I do?" I put my head in my hands again. "She won't talk to me."

"You won't know unless you try," a voice said from nearer the door.

"And how do I try if she won't come near me?" I asked.

"Ask me."

I frowned and looked up to see Ziva standing in front of me, biting her lip nervously. I jumped up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry!" I whispered to her over and over again.

Ziva hugged me back. "It is ok. I… I am sorry for keeping my worries from you…"

I kissed her hair. "Hey, don't be sorry. Yeah, you need to learn how to open up a little, but you're still learning right?"

She nodded into my shoulder. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Gibbs going to find out about this?"

"Nope."

"Good." I could hear the smile in her voice. Yeah, Ziva was feeling better.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sat at my desk finishing off the last of my paperwork. I smiled.

The last paperwork I would have to do for three months, and I was nearly finished. I nearly cheered when I placed the last file on top of my pile of finished paperwork folders. Finally.

I was done for the next three months.

I sat back at my desk, relishing in the glory of completing this goal.

"Ziva?"

I looked up to see Gibbs holding his usual cup of coffee. "Yes, Gibbs?"

"Go home. You're done for the next three months."

I smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Gibbs." I got up slowly and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

Tony looked up from his desk. "She's ready to go already?" He looked at his watch. "It's only about 1600."

I sighed. "Maybe Abby can drop me off, then."

"No, no! I didn't mean that! It's just…"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "See you at home."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I lay on the bed beside Ziva, propped up on one elbow, right beside Ziva's belly. Ziva was sat up, her back resting against the headboard, reading a pregnancy book. She was wearing one of my old Ohio State t-shirts and a pair of my old jogging bottoms, and I was wearing just a pair of bottoms, showing off my not-so-toned stomach – Ziva tended to disagree with that.

I ran my hand over her stomach. "Hey, baby." I lifted Ziva's top so that part of her stomach was showing and kissed it.

Ziva smiled. "You know, he was kicking there just a minute ago. You are lucky he did not kick your face."

"You mean '_she_'?" I asked. I rubbed my hand over her stomach and felt a couple of kicks. "Anyway, she loves hearing my voice. Don't you, princess?" I asked her belly.

I noticed Ziva wince as she felt a couple of hard kicks.

"Sorry," I muttered as she glared at me.

She put her book down. "I am going to sleep now, so if the baby likes your voice, shut up."

I smirked. "Ok, honey." I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." I placed my head on my pillow and pulled up the covers so that they were covering both of us – well, Ziva more than me. She snuggled back so that her back was flat against my chest. I slung my right arm – still in a cast – over her waist, smiling as I kissed her hair.

My smile grew when I heard her whisper.

"Goodnight, Tony."

* * *

**Review!**


	45. Baby Shower Part 1

**Over 100 reviews! This calls for celebration! Imaginary hugs and cookies for everyone! Plus, another chapter for you all! Happy New Year, peeps! Enjoy!**

* * *

**37 weeks**

**Ziva's POV**

I was bored.

I had only been stuck at home for a week, and usually you would expect me to do something at home.

Actually, I had been doing the complete opposite.

Every morning, I had woken up late and found that Tony had already left for work. I made myself breakfast, and then went to the 'Chill Room' and did some reading for about and hour until I got bored – I usually read a pregnancy book. I then usually went to the living room and watched some TV until I fell asleep on the sofa, and I usually woke up around lunch time, so it was my hunger that woke me up.

To be honest, it was when I was waking up from my midday nap on the Monday of my second week that the doorbell rang.

I got up sleepily and went to answer the door. "Yes?" I mumbled.

"Wow, Ziva. You look tired."

I rubbed one of my eyes sleepily. "Yes, Abby. I am tired."

She gave me a concerned look. "Have you been eating well?"

I nodded. "And I have been getting a lot of iron in my system, so I do not have anemia."

She sighed. "Oh well. Can I come in?"

I nodded and moved aside as much as I could. "I was just about to make my lunch, actually."

Abby held out a paper bag to me. "Don't worry about that. I stopped off at that little café you love on the way here."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Abby." Then something hit me. "What do you want?"

Abby smiled at me. "Well, I had an idea…"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sighed as I finished off the last piece of paperwork for the day. Gibbs was letting us go home early, since McGee and I both had pregnant wives to get home to. I looked over at my watch. 1600. I smiled as I tried to imagine what Ziva would be doing.

I was brought out of my imagination by a whack to the back of my head. "Quit dreaming, DiNozzo."

"Boss, I'm gonna need those brain cells to take care of my kids, you know!" I called out.

Gibbs just laughed.

I shook my head and packed up my stuff, grabbing my keys from my desk before heading home for the night. McGee did the same, and he joined me in the elevator before the doors closed.

"So… you ready for this weekend?" McGee asked.

I frowned. "This weekend? What's happening this weekend?"

McGee frowned. "Abby didn't tell you?"

I suddenly became weary. That pregnant woman was full of surprises. "Tell me what?"

The elevator doors dinged to announce our arrival in the lobby of NCIS. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out to look at the caller ID. It was Ziva. I answered it. "Yeah, babe?"

I heard a giggle on the other side. _"Babe?"_ Then I heard a growl. _"Abby, my husband may call me whatever he wishes."_

I sighed and walked out of the elevator, completely ignoring McGee who was walking beside me. "Is there a reason you've called me, honey?"

"_Uh, yes. Do you think you could get us a take-out tonight?"_ Ziva asked.

"Ok," I agreed. "The usual?"

I could tell that Ziva was nodding on the other line, even though she knew I couldn't see her. I think it took her a while to realize her mistake, though. _"Uh, yes, the usual. And could you get some for Abby and McGee too? I think they are having dinner at ours tonight."_

"Ok. Six Chinese orders it is." I smirked and ended the call before Ziva could come up with something spiteful to say to me. "Hey, McGee?" I turned around to find my little companion not there. I frowned. "McGee?" I felt my phone vibrating in my hand and checked the caller ID to see it was McGee. I sighed and answered it.

"_Tony! I can't find–"_

"She's at my place, McGee. What's you Chinese order?"

"_Oh, thank god! And the usual for me, please. I think Abby would want her usual as well."_

"Ok." I ended the call and slipped my phone into my pocket as I climbed into my car and started it. I then put the car into drive and headed for the Chinese place on my way home.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I lounged on the sofa, eating my second Chinese order slowly. I hadn't actually realized how hungry I was until I had smelled the food, and that had been as soon as Tony had walked through the door.

"Good to see that we've all been well," McGee stated as he finished his order.

"You didn't need to see it to know it, McGee," Tony said.

"Yeah…" Abby said uncertainly before turning to me. "So, about this weekend…"

"Yeah – what's happening this weekend, anyway?" Tony asked.

I frowned. "Did you not know?" I sat up fully and turned to Abby. "You did not tell him?"

Abby shrugged. "I needed to tell you first."

Tony frowned. "Seriously, what's going on?"

Abby turned to Tony, grinning. "We're having a baby shower this weekend!"

Tony nearly choked on the food in his mouth. McGee smacked his back a few times… or until Tony could breathe again.

"A… a baby shower?" Tony managed to splutter. He looked at me. "When were you planning on telling me about this?"

I shrugged. "Later?"

Tony put his food down on the coffee table and sat back in the armchair. "So I guess you guys are doing everything, huh?"

Abby nodded. "Mukta, Andy and Katie are bringing food. Rebecca is bringing drinks – sodas and juices." She smiled. "Everything's ready for Saturday!"

Tony sighed. "Oh joy."

* * *

**Review!**


	46. Baby Shower Part 2

**Hey, readers! I know, it's been ages - about a month or so! I can't promise I'll update sooner, but I've been studying quite a bit, and homework's piling up now. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**37 weeks**

**Ziva's POV**

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror one more time. I frowned. "Tony, are you sure this is alright?"

I was wearing a blue and white floral maternity dress – requested, or more like forced to wear, by Abby – with a pair of white leggings and a blue cardigan over the top. My hair was tied back into a French plait – which Abby had also requested – and I was wearing a blue Alice band over the top. I was also wearing white flats.

Tony popped his head into the room. "Yeah, of course it is, honey."

I sighed. He was lucky enough to wear his jeans and a blue shirt – Abby said he and I had to be color coordinated – whilst I had to wear a full outfit.

"I still do not get why I must wear this – it is very cold outside," I pointed out.

Tony walked into the room and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his hands on my bump. I could still feel that his right arm was in a cast, but I tried to ignore it as I leaned into his embrace.

"It's so that you look absolutely beautiful, honey," Tony muttered into my ear. "Think of it like Christmas."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So I am a bloated, blue and white Christmas tree?"

"No," Tony chuckled. "I mean, we're getting presents like it's Christmas. The only thing is, we aren't giving any presents out."

I frowned. "Do we have enough space?"

He pecked me on the cheek. "Of course we do."

I snorted. "Do we even need anything else? We have plenty of toys and clothes, we have a changing table and a crib already… what else do we need?"

"Diapers and a wardrobe to put all those clothes in," Tony suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "You got Gibbs to do the wardrobe, didn't you?"

"He offered, I couldn't refuse."

I shook my head. "Maybe we should go downstairs. Abby and McGee should be here by now with the stuff for the party."

Tony nodded and let go of me. "Right. I'll see you downstairs, honey." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room.

I smiled as I turned back to the mirror. Maybe my outfit wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Not long after Abby and McGee had arrived with all the stuff and set up everything for the baby shower, our guests started arriving. They were the usual guests, with my frat brothers and their wives, who were all now a few weeks pregnant with Andy being the furthest along at seven weeks, Jimmy and his girlfriend Breena, Gibbs, Ducky, and even Michelle came along with her boyfriend Brett, who was surprisingly half-English, which Matt was not too happy about.

Ziva came down as soon as the party had started, and everyone commented on how beautiful she looked in the dress that she was wearing. Andy just asked her how she could wear a dress like that in the winter, which she had no answer to.

I sat down on the couch with McGee and Matt, talking about the latest football scores and the next team likely to win the NFL, because we had nothing better to do, when Brett joined us. He was smiling kindly as he leaned over the back of the sofa.

"Hey," he greeted. He had a slight English accent, although he managed to mix it with an American accent pretty well. He was about my height, with brown eyes and brown hair that had a reddish tinge to it, and he wore a green t-shirt with jeans.

McGee smiled at him. "Hi, you must be Michelle's boyfriend." He held out his hand to shake.

Brett shook his hand. "Yeah, I am." He frowned a little as he tried to remember something. "You're McGee, right?"

McGee nodded.

Brett smiled. "And Thom E Gemcity, right?"

Matt frowned. "Thom E Gemcity? You mean, that author?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"I love your books – they're so… realistic."

I snorted. "You have no idea."

Brett turned to me. "Tony DiNozzo, right?" He held out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you. Michelle's told me a lot about you and your wife, Ziva."

I smiled and shook his hand. "I hope it's all good stuff she told you."

Brett laughed. "Oh, yeah. It's all good."

Matt sat there, glaring at him the whole time. When Brett noticed, he just stared back as if there was nothing wrong with being glared at by your girlfriend's brother.

I sighed. This baby shower wasn't going to get any less boring.

After about three hours of talking and eating, Abby called for everyone's attention.

"Ok, guys, it's time for us to open the presents!" she announced. "Right, Ziva?"

Ziva was just sitting on the sofa, talking to Rebecca and Katie about baby things. She looked up at Abby. "Uh… ok…?"

Abby handed Ziva a present. "From us to you."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Abby, but can we not wait a little longer?" She patted her stomach. "I think he is a little hungry."

"You mean 'she'?" I asked.

"No, I mean _he_," she said before walking into the kitchen to get some food. Matt sniggered.

"What?" I asked.

"Dude, you just got told by your pregnant wife."

"Dude, you got told by your wife _before_ she got pregnant."

All of the men, apart from Gibbs and Ducky, started 'ooh'ing, as if I'd just insulted his mother and he was going to beat me up for it. The women just rolled their eyes at them.

"Oh, grow up, you lot!" Mukta yelled before getting up and wandering into the kitchen.

"Yeah, grow up!" Arif agreed.

"Arif?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Shut up."

I smirked. "See? I'm not the only one who gets told by their pregnant wife!"

Arif just glared at me.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

After getting some food from the kitchen – everyone had been hungry, so I didn't feel left out when I was getting my food – we all sat down in the living room and got all of the presents out.

"Ok, Ziva, now will you open your present from me to you?" Abby asked.

I took the present gratefully and smiled at her. "Of course." I opened the present to find a breast-feeding t-shirt with the words '**NCIS Momma**' on the front. I smiled at it. "It's is wonderful, Abby!"

Abby smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

I asked Tony to run upstairs and get Abby's present from the baby's room – I have no idea why I put it in there, so do not ask – so that we could give it too them. As we were waiting for Tony to come back down, I opened another of my presents.

This one was from Jimmy and Breena. I smiled when I found we had another onesie – we already had more than enough of those, but you could never have too many – and thanked the couple for it. By the time I had thanked them, Tony had returned with Abby's present.

Abby grabbed it eagerly from Tony's hands before thanking him. I shook my head at Abby's eagerness.

"Abby, don't grab!" McGee warned.

"I said thank you," Abby objected before opening her present. She gasped when she saw it.

It was a maternity dress, like the ones we had seen in the shop, only this one was different. I had had this one custom made, just to suit Abby's style. The dress went down to the knees, although I had the feeling Abby would wear them with leggings as she really didn't want to show off that much – being pregnant really changed her. On the dress were little sparkly skulls, arranged into the letters '**NCIS**' on the front of it. Abby's eyes were gleaming when she saw it, and she quickly pulled me into as much of a hug as she could with our bellies as large as they were.

"It's beautiful, Ziva!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!"

I smiled at the embrace. "It is ok, Abby."

She pulled back and reached for the next present. "Let's continue to open our presents, Ziva – we've got loads more to open!"

I laughed. "Yes, Abby, let's do so!"

* * *

**Review!**


	47. Baby Shower Part 3

**Hey, readers! I'm sorry for being so late! It's just... studying. And because of that, I don't think I'll be updating as regularly as I thought I would - it's likely to be around once per month now, so I'm sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sat bored as Ziva opened yet another present. It was from Andy and David.

"Oooh," she squealed – something I never thought she could do – as she pulled out a dress. "It's beautiful!"

It was a white and blue summer dress, with the white being the background color and the blue going along in waves as the pattern for the dress. It looked quite beautiful, but then I realized it was too small for her in her current… state.

"Honey, that doesn't look your size…" I said. The glare she gave me made me want to crawl into a hole and cry.

"Don't mind him, Ziva," Andy comforted her. "Besides, it's for _after_ your pregnancy, when you get your figure back."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Andy. I am guessing David did not do much when you bought this?"

"He was at home watching football."

"Ah. Typical men."

I quirked an eyebrow and turned to David and the guys who were standing in the corner, and they had the exact same expressions on their faces: _'What on earth are these women talking about and why is my name being mentioned?'_

I shook my head and sighed. I would never understand women.

"It's my turn!" Abby exclaimed as she reached for another of her presents. This one was quite big, wrapped in plain silver wrapping paper. It didn't have anything on it to tell us who it was from, but Abby opened it anyway. She gasped. "It's beautiful!"

It was a wooden box, carved beautifully and smoothed perfectly along the grain with carefully etched designs. The wood looked similar to the one that our scrapbook had been made out of – which contained quite a lot more pictures of the team already, most of them with Ziva and Abby being pregnant – and on the lid the word _McGee_ was etched in a simple cursive design. To put it simply, it was beautiful.

And we all knew exactly who it was from.

"Gibbs, this is beautiful!" Abby beamed at him.

Gibbs just smiled back. "Thank you, Abs."

Abby pulled Gibbs into a hug. "Thank you for the gift."

McGee managed to pry the box carefully for Abby's fingers. "It's a really nice memory box, Boss… I mean, Gibbs." He opened the box carefully and ran his hands along the inside of it. "It's beautiful."

Abby pulled away from Gibbs. "And it's gonna hold all of our memories, right McGee?"

McGee smiled. "Yup. From our wedding to our deaths."

"That's not very comforting," I muttered.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

As everyone was talking over the presents, I noticed something left on the floor where the presents were. I frowned. "Tony, what is that?"

Tony looked up at me just before he could fall asleep on the armchair from being bored. "Huh?"

I pointed to the thing on the floor in the corner. "That – what is it?"

Tony noticed what I was pointing at and got up to collect it. He picked it up with curiosity. "It's an envelope, Ziva."

"Does it say anything on it?" I asked.

Tony nodded. "It's addressed to the both of us – look." He handed me the envelope so that I could see what he was talking about. I took the envelope from him and held it so that the writing was facing towards me. I frowned. He was right. It had our names and our addresses on it.

"Who would send us a letter?" I asked, handing the envelope back to Tony.

He shrugged before he started to open it. He hooked his finger underneath the flap and ripped the envelope open, pulling out its contents. He stared in shock at what he'd found. "Ziva…" he said hesitantly.

I frowned. "Yes? Tony, what is it?"

Everyone was listening by now.

"Ziva… look." He handed me what had been in the envelope. It was a small card-like item, which was about half the size of an A5 piece of paper. It was slightly green, just lighter than a dollar note would be. I turned it over to read it, and I nearly choked as I read what was written on it.

"I-i-i-is this what I think it is, Tony?" I asked uncertainly.

Tony nodded, grinning slightly. "It's a cheque, Ziva."

I could literally hear Abby's eyes pop wide open in shock. "A cheque?"

I nodded. "For twenty-five thousand dollars…"

I heard someone choking in shock on the far side of the room, but I myself was too shocked to see who it was that was choking and if they were alright. I looked up at Tony with what I was sure was a shocked expression on my face. He looked back at me with just as much shock on his face.

"Twenty-five thousand dollars…" Tony breathed.

"But who…" I started.

Tony ripped open the rest of the envelope and pulled out a note that he'd very nearly ripped clean in half. "There's a note."

I frowned. "What does it say?"

Tony read the note before paling a little. "Ziva… I know who the cheque is from…"

I sat up more fully. "Really? Who is it from?"

He frowned. "It's from my dad…"

Abby smiled. "Oh, that's so sweet of him! You should thank him!" All the other women nodded in agreement.

Only I sensed something was wrong. "Tony, you look confused."

He looked straight at me. "I _am_ confused."

I frowned. "Why?"

"My dad didn't know you were pregnant. I didn't even tell him. And here it says, '_Congrats, Junior. Good luck with the new kid._'" He handed me the note. "See?"

I frowned as I read the note. I had not been in contact with Anthony DiNozzo Senior, or anyone out of my close group of friends. Yes, the whole of NCIS knew I was pregnant with Tony's child, but none of them would spread anything apart from…

That was when I noticed the guilty look on Abby's face.

I turned to her. "You told him, didn't you?"

Abby shook her head. "Not me. He tried to visit Tony's old apartment, and he met Gibbs on the way."

Tony and I turned to Gibbs, who was sitting there as if he'd done nothing wrong.

"DiNozzo, all he said was to give you the envelope," Gibbs stated. "And look, you got money, DiNozzo."

"But why did you tell him?" Tony asked.

"He didn't tell him where we live, Tony," I said. "And your father… he wants to make up for it. I think you should let him in." I stood up with a little difficulty. "Please, just let him back in. You have seen how I am with my father, and I don't want you to be the same with yours." I turned to Gibbs. "Thank you for delivering this to us, Gibbs. When you see Mr DiNozzo again, tell him that the money will be very useful, because I do not think I will be able to get into contact with him before you do," I said to him.

Gibbs nodded.

I turned back to Tony. "And please do not go ranting about it to your father."

Tony sighed. "Fine then."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as we waved goodbye to the last guest. Ziva and I were standing at the front door, which was open at that moment, my arm wrapped around her waist with my other arm on the doorpost. "Thanks for coming!" I called out.

They waved back at us as they headed down the driveway.

As soon as they had driven off, Ziva and I stepped into the house and shut the door behind us. I smiled at Ziva as we headed upstairs into our bedroom and both lay immediately on the bed. We could get changed later – I was too tired, and if I was Ziva definitely would be.

She looked at me, confused. "What?"

"I love you," I blurted out.

She just laughed. "I love you too."

I sighed and thought back to the cheque. "_Twenty-five thousand dollars…_" I whispered.

Ziva hugged me and snuggled her head into my chest. "Yes, twenty-five thousand."

I shook my head. "But… _twenty-five thousand_?"

She lifted her head off my chest. "What is wrong with twenty-five thousand dollars, Tony?"

I just smiled lightly. "I don't know. Usually I'd be wondering where exactly he got the money, but now…"

She turned her head to the side in curiosity. "Now…"

My smile grew. "Now, I'm just thankful." I kissed her forehead. "We're gonna have a baby soon, and now we've got more than enough money to pay for it."

* * *

**Review!**


	48. Labour Part 1

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled as I heard the front door open. It was either my husband, Tony, or my surrogate father, Gibbs. When I heard pounding footsteps, I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Gibbs," I called out in greeting from my seat on the couch.

Gibbs was smiling slightly as he poked his head into the living room. "Hey, Ziva. How are you?"

I smiled. "Fine, thank you." I got up from the couch slowly. "Would you like some coffee?" I asked as I made my way slowly into the kitchen.

I had been moving more slowly nowadays. Maybe it was because my feet were sore, or because my back ached, or because I was literally carrying the weight of another person. I did not know, but it annoyed me to no end.

"Ziva, sit. I can make my own coffee," Gibbs said as he followed me into the kitchen.

"No, I will make it for you," I said adamantly.

"Ziva," Gibbs sighed.

I folded my arms stubbornly. "I want to make your coffee."

Gibbs just shook his head and chuckled. "Alright, then."

I smiled as I made my way around the kitchen, getting the things for making Gibbs' coffee. "So, how was it at the office today?" I asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "It was ok." He opened the fridge to see if there was anything to eat in there, and was surprised to see a shelf full of beer bottles. "Ziva, why is there beer in the fridge?"

I froze. "Beer?"

"Yeah, beer."

I sighed. "I will have to get Tony to throw those out when he gets home. I told him no more beer, but of course, he would not listen." I put on the kettle so that the water could boil. "Maybe I should start punishing him…" I thought out loud as I leaned against one of the kitchen counters. Gibbs came to stand beside me.

"You should've started that months ago, Ziva." He smiled down at me. "Maybe you just need to relax."

I could see that Gibbs was feeling fatherly through his smile. I sighed. "I feel relaxed enough. The money Tony's father is giving us will be enough to last for a while."

Gibbs froze. "How is he handling it?"

"Tony?" I asked. I bit my lip. "He is handling it alright, I suppose."

Gibbs groaned. "I knew I should have waited until later…"

I frowned. "'Later'? Gibbs, it was fine the way you gave it to us." I smiled. "In fact, it was a rather lovely surprise."

"You sure?" he asked.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach, exactly where the baby was kicking. "We are both sure."

Gibbs smiled.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I walked into the house, wanting to get into the warm and out of the cold snow as soon as possible. Even if I _was_ wearing to really fluffy and warm coat that Ziva had bought for me, the snow still made me freeze. What made it worse was the fact that my car hadn't started back in the Navy Yard car park, so I had to walk the what usually was usually a half-an-hour to forty-five minute drive all the way home, in the snow. And I'd decided to wear my favorite pair of shoes today, of all days.

I shivered a little as I closed the door, shaking all of the snow that had settled on my shoulders onto the wooden floor. "I'm home!" I called out, placing my keys on the table by the door. I was about to take my coat off when I heard someone descending the stairs.

"DiNozzo!"

I winced. "Yeah, Boss?" I looked up at Gibbs, who was standing on the stairs.

Gibbs had now made it routine for him to come over to our place every day after work, ever since Ziva had that false alarm the week before. It had scared almost everybody when she'd called me and told me she was in labor, only to find that it was a false alarm as soon as Gibbs, McGee and I arrived at the house.

Gibbs was glaring at the floor beside me. "What the hell have you done to the floor?"

I frowned and looked down, only to find that there was a melting puddle of snow around my feet. I winced when I realized that had happened when I'd shivered earlier on. "Boss, I –"

"Just get your shoes and coat off, DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed. "Ziva would flip if she saw this."

I nodded and shrugged by coat off before hanging it up. "She doesn't need to be worked up, I know." I slipped my shoes off and jumped away before the puddle could make my feet wet. "Sorry about that, Boss."

Gibbs sighed again as he descended the stairs. "No problem, DiNozzo. Just don't do it when Ziva appears."

I smirked. I knew how stressed and mad Ziva could get about petty little things. Being cooped up in the house for three weeks did that to her, especially when she was alone most of the time.

I looked up the stairs. "She upstairs?"

"Yup."

I nodded and climbed the stairs, slipping past Gibbs on the way up. As soon as I made it to the top floor, I listened out for any sounds that would tell me where Ziva was. I frowned when I heard nothing. "Ziva?" I headed down the corridor, passing the two empty bedrooms on the right and the empty family bathroom on the left. I walked straight up to our bedroom door and opened it, expecting to see my wife sitting on the bed. I frowned even more when she wasn't there and backed out of the room.

_Where could she be…_ I thought. Just as I was walking past the baby's room, I realized that I hadn't even been in there yet.

I pushed the door to the room open slowly, hoping to not alert Ziva of my presence too suddenly if she was in there. When I opened the door fully, I found that my wife was standing in the middle of the room, her back to me. She seemed to be observing the room, looking at everything we had placed in there since we had painted and carpeted it.

I walked into the room and wrapped my arms around her as much as I could from behind. Her belly was absolutely huge now, being 39 weeks pregnant and all, but it didn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted.

"What's up, honey?" I asked.

She was still looking around the room. "It's…scary."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is, honey?"

"This." She motioned to everything in the room. "This is all so… scary."

I frowned. "And why is this so… scary?"

She turned in my arms, distancing us from each other. "Because, Tony, this will all be a reality in under a week! I mean, we will be using everything in here! It will be noisy, and warm, and messy, and—"

I pulled her in for a kiss, shutting her up. She leaned in for the kiss a little, before pulling away slightly, leaving her forehead against mine.

"You are cold," she stated, smiling.

"It's what happens when you have to walk all the way home from work _in the snow_."

She pouted playfully and caressed my cheek. "Oh, poor baby." She pecked me on the lips. "Let's go and get you warmed up, then."

I smiled. "Hot chocolate?"

"Of course. What else?"

I smirked. Now that she was pregnant, Ziva was so much more predictable. And likable – I never said that.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled as I felt Tony climb into bed behind me. He'd remembered to close the door, due to the fact that I got cold easily and the cold tended to climb the stairs every night, so the room was nearly pitch black… apart from the small lamp that was on his side of the bed. That lamp barely gave out any light, so it was good for when one of us was moving around and the other was asleep they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Mmm… Tony?" I murmured.

Tony seemed to freeze. "Did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't."

Tony let out a huge breath. "Good." He climbed into the bed behind me and immediately moved into his usual position – his arms wrapped around my swollen waist from behind with his hand, now only in bandages, resting on my stomach, and my head resting on his chest. I put my hands over his and caressed it softly.

He kissed my hair. "G'night, sweetcheeks."

I smiled. "Goodnight, my little hairy butt."

I heard Tony snort. "So we're back to those nicknames again?"

I chuckled. "You started it."

"Really?" I could feel him smirking. "Let's ask baby, then, shall we?"

My eyes widened as I felt a kick. "Let's not."

Tony chuckled. "Ok, I won't." He kissed my hair again, hugging me to his chest. "Ziva?"

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too." I rested my head against his chest, and smiled as I fell into one of my rare, peaceful sleeps.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions for a couple of days now, and I knew this wasn't one of them. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down – something I'd actually learned in my Lamaze classes – until the contractions stopped. I sighed gratefully. Tony didn't wake up. There was nothing for me to worry about.

Until ten minutes later, when I felt the contractions again.

I knew that I should've been expecting them, but when they hit I automatically squeezed the nearest thing to my hand… which happened to be Tony's.

I felt him suddenly awake behind me. "Ziva…?" he asked groggily.

I just grunted in response. The contractions were painful – not painful enough to prevent me from speaking, but I didn't trust myself to do it.

Tony realized something was wrong. "Ziva? Ziva?"

I was taking deep breaths, so I couldn't answer him. When the contractions finished I lay back down on the pillow, releasing the grip on Tony's hand. I could tell Tony was still concerned, though.

"Ziva, babe, are you alright?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see in the dark. "I am fine. Just a round of kicks," I lied. I didn't want to get him worried about nothing.

I could tell that Tony didn't believe me, but he didn't pester me any longer and lay back on his pillow to sleep.

When I woke him up ten minutes later, he got worried.

"Ziva, are you having contractions?"

My eyes were still squeezed shut, so all I could do was nod.

I heard Tony mutter a curse under his breath before he turned the lamp and pulled back the sheets. I opened an eye and looked over at the alarm clock on my bedside – which was not being used, by the way – to see it was quarter to midnight. I sat up slowly.

"Tony?"

Tony was standing by the wardrobe with his cell phone perched between his ear and his left shoulder, looking through the clothes in there as he spoke to someone on the phone. How he had managed to get the phone and dial the correct number so quickly, I had no idea.

"Yes… uh huh…" He picked out my sundress before putting it back in. "I'm not sure, but… yeah, I'll hold on." He picked out my leggings and blue long sleeved top – the one I'd worn on my birthday – and turned to look at me. He raised his eyebrows as if to say, _You wanna wear this, honey?_

I nodded, and caught the clothes as he threw them on the bed.

"Huh... ok… we're getting ready now… ok." He smiled and grabbed one of his shirts from the wardrobe – we had managed to negotiate and share the wardrobe – as well as a pair of jeans trousers. "Thank you. We'll see you at the hospital… goodbye." He moved the phone from his ear and ended the call.

I sat on the bed helplessly. I knew I could get the clothes on, but all of a sudden a feeling of dread had washed upon me. I was going to do this. I was going to have my baby. I was going to go through about twelve hours of excruciating pain just to push mine and Tony's baby out of my body. _Oh my god…_

I didn't realize I was hyperventilating until Tony was sitting on the bed next to me, rubbing my back and whispering some soothing Spanish words into my ear. I wasn't sure exactly what he said, but it had the desired effect.

His concerned eyes locked with mine. "Sweetcheeks, are you –"

He was cut off when I pulled him into a hug. "No, I am not fine," I muttered into his chest. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "In fact, I am upright scared."

"You mean downright scared?" He pulled me back from the embrace and cupped my cheeks. "Ziva, look at me."

I looked into his green eyes.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Ziva. I promise, I'll be there for you." He gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I smirked when he pulled away. "You mean, like that song by the _Rememberers_ or some group like that?"

Tony chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You mean the _Rembrandts_? Yeah, like that song." He looked at me quizzically. "What exactly have you been watching during your maternity leave?"

I smirked. "Maternity programmes. Do you want to hear about them?"

Tony's eyes widened. "No thanks. I'm good." He smiled at me. "So, are you going to get your clothes on or not?"

I rubbed my arm nervously. I was scared, yes, but it was too late to back out now. I could go into labor any second, now. I looked up at Tony, who had gotten up and was putting his shirt on, before looking down at the outfit that now lay beside me on the bed. I picked up the top and smiled.

Yes, way too late to back out now.

* * *

**Review!**


	49. Labour Part 2

**Hey, readers! It's been a while, I know, but I've got the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I rummaged around the room, looking everywhere for it. I couldn't find it. _Where was it?_

It wasn't in the baby's room, or the living room, or the Chill room. So _where was it?_ I sighed.

Ziva was sitting on the couch, watching me stress out over this one little thing. I was looking for the baby bag, which we had packed weeks ago, so hat we could get to the hospital as soon as possible. I knew Gibbs had a spare one at his place, but I didn't want to go and ask him for it just in case we needed it later.

I groaned. "Ziva, where's the baby bag?"

Ziva was taking deep breaths, and she looked up at me from the sofa. "Have you checked our wardrobe?" she asked me.

I frowned. _Why would it be in there?_ "Why would it be in there?"

"So that it would be easier to remember when we had to leave."

I nearly yelled out in frustration. _Easier to remember?_ Those hormones were really messing with her head. I raced up the stairs to our room and opened the wardrobe door, only to find the baby bag sitting right beneath Ziva's shoe shelf. I sighed as I reached down to get it before getting back up and sprinting out of the room. I literally leapt down the stairs before stopping in the living room. "Got it," I panted.

Ziva smiled as she tried to get up by herself. I slung the baby bag over one shoulder before helping Ziva up with my other arm. She was trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Tony, I am in labor. Do you _think_ I am ok?" she bit back at me.

I chose not to answer to that one, as it would've likely resulted in my head being bitten off, and helped Ziva out to her car. I squeezed her hand lightly as she sat down in the car, and she turned and smiled lightly at me. As soon as I got into the car, I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"We're all gonna be ok," I said as I started the car.

"I know that, Tony," Ziva muttered.

"I was talking to myself, Ziva," I told her before putting the car into drive.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

The drive to the hospital was quiet. Tony didn't drive manically, as I thought he would, so he definitely had been reading those pregnancy books at the library again.

The chaos started once we got to the hospital.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt another contraction. I didn't want to get up – it hurt too much.

Tony opened my door and bent down so that he was at my level, and grabbed my hand. I was crushing it, but he still managed to rub the back of my hand in a comforting way.

"It's ok, Ziva," he whispered over and over again.

Once the contraction had passed, I took a deep breath. Tony was still rubbing the back of my hand.

"You ok?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Help me out of the car."

Tony pulled me gently out of the car, steadying me on my feet by putting a hand on my lower back. I smiled at him.

"You do not have to do this all for me, you know," I pointed out.

Tony smiled. "I know, but I love you too much not to." He kissed me on the cheek. "Now let's go inside – it's pretty cold out here."

I smiled and let him lead me inside to the front desk, where one of the nurses was speaking to the receptionist. When she noticed us approaching, she smiled at us.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs DiNozzo."

I frowned. _Were we that popular in the hospital already?_

The woman smiled at us. "Don't worry – Dr Hudson told me to look out for you when you came." She moved from behind the receptionist's desk and headed over to the door leading out of the reception. "Let's go and get you checked-up, then."

Tony and I followed her out of the reception and down a corridor to where the labour wards were. The sounds of screaming women scared me, and I clutched Tony's arm tightly. He looked down at me, and rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"Don't worry – I'll be here for you," he whispered.

The nurse stopped in front of the door to the room I would be checked-up in. As soon as we stopped, I felt another contraction. I gripped Tony's arm tightly and gritted my cheeks. "Ahhh!"

Tony rubbed my back reassuringly. "It's alright honey, just breathe."

The nurse seemed to realize what was happening and bent down in front of me. "It's alright Ziva, just breathe. Two short breaths in, one long breath out."

I followed the nurse's instruction, and started taking two short breaths in and one long breath out to loosen the pain, and I found it worked a little. I did so until the contraction had passed, and smiled when I found it actually worked. "Thank you," I breathed.

"It's perfectly fine, honey." The nurse smiled at me. "How about we go in for that check-up?"

I nodded, and then turned to Tony.

"I'll just be out here," he said.

I glared at him. "What?"

"Don't worry." He pecked me on the lips. "I need to make an important call, babe. I'll be in there as soon as I'm done."

I nodded before following the nurse into the room.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I waited until Ziva had gone into the room before pulling out my cell phone. I had to find someplace to stay that was closer to the hospital than our place – I didn't want to have to speed through early morning traffic from a home that was miles away to the hospital when my wife's waters broke. So I had to think up a place for us to go to.

Jimmy's place? He and his girlfriend wouldn't mind… but it would seem a little weird.

Ducky's place? Eh… no offence, but that would seem a little creepy.

McGee and Abby's place? Well, Abby would most likely be asleep, and McGee already had too much on his hands with a pregnant forensics specialist.

Gibbs… I smiled. Gibbs' place was free – the door was always unlocked, and he was likely to be awake. I dialed his number quickly, waiting for him to pick up. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Gibbs._"

"Hey, boss," I greeted. "Hey, do you mind if we come over to yours for a while?"

It took him a while to respond, so I was guessing he'd already had a little bourbon. "_What's happened, DiNozzo?_"

I sighed. "Ziva's having contractions. We're at the hospital now, but since her waters haven't broken they won't want to keep us here. Your place is closer to the hospital, so I was thinking…"

"_Sure, DiNozzo._"

I smiled. "Anything for Ziva, right?"

I heard Gibbs chuckle on the other line. "_Yeah, I guess._"

"So, we'll see ya soon, right?" I asked.

"_Yeah, DiNozzo. Get Ziva here safely._" And with that, he cut the line. I ended the call and tucked my cell phone into my pocket, before standing up to head into the room where Ziva was being checked on. I walked in quietly, only to find the nurse checking Ziva's blood pressure. Ziva was lying back on the bed, with her eyes closed.

The nurse smiled. "Nice, healthy blood pressure."

Ziva's eyes opened, and they settled immediately on me. I smiled at her and joined her on the bed. I kissed her softly on the lips. "How're you doing?" I asked.

"She's doing great," the nurse answered for her. "I've given her a check, and she's just about a centimeter dilated." She patted Ziva's shoulder. "You've got about nine centimeters left, honey."

Ziva groaned. "How long will that take?"

"It depends," the nurse told her. "The early labour stage is never that predictable. The best thing to do is to wait at home until your waters break, and then come in."

Ziva nodded and moved to get off the bed. I helped her off and steadied her, wrapping my arm around her waist. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, nurse." I smiled at the nurse. "Sorry for not being in here. I had an important call to make…"

"No problem, Mr DiNozzo," the nurse waved the apology aside. "If there's anyone for you to apologise to, it's your wife. She's the one carrying your child."

I smirked and pecked Ziva on the lips. "I don't think she minds."

"_She_ is standing right here," Ziva interrupted.

I smiled. "I know, honey."

Ziva glared at me. I took this as a sign that she was getting tired.

"Well, we best be going, nurse." I led Ziva over to the door. "We'll be seeing you again sometime, then?"

The nurse nodded. "Probably." She waved at us. "Bye, then!"

Ziva and I waved back before walking out of the door. As soon as we'd left, she leaned into my chest.

"So, what was that important phone call about?" she asked.

I kissed her hair. "Well, you know how our place is so far from the hospital…?"

"Yes…"

"And you know how Gibbs' place is so mach nearer…?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow at me. "Spit it out, Tony."

"We're staying at Gibbs' place until your waters break – it's closer to the hospital, so we won't have to drive as far."

Ziva sighed. "Are you sure, Tony? We would have to get some spare outfits from home, and it may be likely that my waters do not break overnight."

I nodded. "If your waters don't break within two days, then we'll head back home. And as for the outfits, I'll pick some up once I've dropped you off."

"What about work?"

I paused. I'd completely forgotten about that. "I'll stay on desk work – and try to get Gibbs to let me come home early. And I promise not to go out on any cases, no matter how tempting it seems." I smiled at her. "Deal?"

Ziva nodded. "Deal."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Review!**


	50. Labour Part 3

**Hey, readers! I am now on holidays for about two weeks, so I should be writing more. So I've got the next chapter ready for you! Enjoy it!  
Oh, and I've started putting times in just so that it seems clearer - it kind of confused me when I wrote it myself, so I put it in so that it doesn't confuse you. :)**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_**03:00**_

I winced and groaned slightly in pain as I felt another contraction, and gripped the nearest thing to me… which was Tony's hand… again.

I felt him jump awake. "Ziva?"

"Mhmm?" I didn't trust myself to speak.

"Honey, just breathe, okay?" I heard him whisper.

I nodded and started taking deep breaths. I could feel a pain in my lower back, which I could tell wasn't from the contraction. I sighed and smiled slightly when I felt the contraction finish, and then rubbed my lower back slightly. "I could really use that jacuzzi right now," I muttered.

Tony kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, honey, but Gibbs hasn't got a jacuzzi."

I pouted. For the past couple of weeks, I'd been using the jacuzzi for about ten minutes every few days at a low temperature to ease a little stress – mostly when Tony was not home. Of course, when he'd first found out, he'd grilled – that _is_ the word, right? – me on what I'd done, mainly because he'd found out that pregnant women could not use jacuzzis. I had told him that I'd already researched on that, and I told him that I had in fact reduced the jacuzzi's temperature and made it safer. He'd been a little skeptical, but believed me anyway.

He pecked me on the lips. "How about a massage, eh?"

I smiled and nodded. "That would be nice."

Tony moved to that he was sitting at my feet. "Let's start with your toes." He began to gently massage my feet.

I moaned in pleasure as his thumbs pressed deeply into the tense spots and closed my eyes. "That is nice…"

"Glad you like it, DiNozzo."

I felt Tony' hands suddenly leave my feet, and my eyes quickly opened.

"Hey, boss," Tony greeted.

I looked up and saw Gibbs looking over me at me face. He had an eyebrow raised.

I smiled. "Hello, Gibbs."

"What are you doing?" he asked us both.

"Tony was just giving my feet a massage," I explained. I wiggled my toes a little. "But they are better now."

Tony and Gibbs chuckled at my statement.

"Hey, DiNozzo, are you coming in today?" Gibbs asked Tony once they had stopped laughing.

Tony rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't know, boss. I'm pretty tired. I've only had three hours sleep, and it's two in the morning."

That's when I noticed how tired Tony's face looked. He had bags under his eyes, and they looked bloodshot as if he hadn't had enough sleep. There were stress wrinkles on his forehead, and his eyelids hung droopily as if they were ready to close any minute. I tried to sit up fully.

"Tony, go and get some sleep," I demanded. "You are going into work today."

Tony frowned. "Ziva…"

I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, cupping his cheeks as I did so. "I will be fine, Tony. Go," I told him when I pulled away.

Tony nodded before heading upstairs to sleep in one of Gibbs' guest rooms.

When he had gone, Gibbs bent down to my level. He ran his hand softly over my stomach. "How are you doing?"

I smiled at him. "I am doing fine, thank you."

A frown crossed his features. "Are you sure you'll be fine, Ziva?"

I smiled. "Have you ever doubted me, Gibbs?"

Gibbs smirked and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "Call me if you need anything, alright? I'll be down—"

"In the basement – I know." I snorted. "When have you ever not been down there?"

Gibbs just chuckled. "Just making sure." He left the room and headed down to the basement.

I sighed and picked a fallen blanket off the floor. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

_**07:00**_

I headed down the stairs at around seven the following morning, after getting about four hours of sleep. Yeah, I was still tired, but I had to go into work. Ziva wanted me to, anyway.

I walked into the living room, not expecting what I saw.

Ziva was asleep on the sofa.

I sighed. "Zi…" I crouched down to wake her up softly. "Ziva? Wake up."

Ziva's eyes opened softly. "Huh? What is it?" she asked with a muffled, tired voice.

"You should be sleeping upstairs on the bed," I scolded her softly.

She mumbled something incomprehensible before closing her eyes again.

I sighed. "Ziva, I can't carry you upstairs."

"Then don't," she replied.

"You're going to have back pains," I pointed out.

"You get back pains all the time," she muttered.

I sighed. She had a point there. I stroked her face with the back of my hand. "Honey, you're pregnant. I just want you to be comfortable."

Ziva sighed. "Alright, then." She sat up slowly. "Help me up."

I stood up and used her hands to pull her up slowly before leading her upstairs into the guest room. It was a room that had the theme of cream, with cream coloured walls, beige bed covers, and a cream coloured carpet. Ziva walked over to the bed and immediately lay down on it.

I smiled. "Is it better?"

She smiled back. "Much better."

"Good." I kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can – when Gibbs gives me a break, I'll be over." I stroked her hair softly. "And call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

Ziva nodded. "I will," she sighed as she closed her eyes sleepily.

I kissed her forehead she her breathing evened out. "I love you," I whispered before leaving the room quietly, heading over to the front door. I had a stop to make before going to the office – I needed a change of clothes.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_**12:00**_

I had been sleeping for what I believed was about four hours before I was awakened by a contraction – and a strong one at that. That was the only reason why it woke me up – it was stronger than the rest.

I groaned and sat up slowly in bed, taking deep breaths as I recovered from the contraction. I stretched my arms upwards and yawned before getting off the bed and deciding to listen out for anyone in the house.

The house was basically empty, which meant that Gibbs and Tony had both gone to work. I sighed and stood up. No matter how much I wanted to stay in bed, I had to have a bath. I got up and waddled out of my room to the bathroom, where I found a change of clothes and a towel with a note on top. I smiled as I picked up the note.

"_Hey, Zi,  
As you know, I've gone to work today, but I'm only on desk duty. Here's a change of clothes – I hope they're comfy. Call me if anything, __**anything**__, happens, okay? Love you,  
Tony_"

I sighed. _Trust Tony to get over-protective…_ I groaned in pain as I felt another contraction. This one was no stronger than the last, but it was still quite painful. I took some deep breaths to get lessen the pain before deciding to start my shower. I pulled my clothes off before stepping in, making sure the soap and everything was still there.

After having a warm shower, I pulled my clothes on with slight difficulty, finding that Tony had left me one of his old loose sweatshirts as well as one of his old pairs of loose joggers. I smirked. Gibbs would be shocked if he saw me walking around his house in these.

After hanging my towel up somewhere to dry and placing my pajamas on the bed, I slowly descended the stairs to make my breakfast. It was just as I finished making some tea when the next contraction hit – and it was stronger than the last.

I put down my mug and gripped the counter for support. I needed to call Tony. The contractions were getting worse.

I quickly walked into the living room, reaching for the phone and dialing Tony's work number. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, how can I help you?_"

"Tony," I breathed. "You need to come home now."

"_Why?_" he asked, worry clearly etched in his voice. "_What's wrong?_"

"Tony, I am in pain…"

* * *

**Review!**


	51. Labour Part 4

**Hey, readers! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

_**12:00**_

"_Tony, I am in pain…"_

I gripped the phone in my hands. "Ziva, listen to me. How strong are they?"

I listened to her breathing deeply on the other line. "_I do not know, but they hurt!_"

"Okay, baby, okay…" I tried to calm Ziva down. "On a scale of one to ten?" It was a stupid question, but I needed to know how urgent this was.

"_Nine and eight ninths. Tony, come, please!_"

I was scared. I had never heard Ziva sound so pained or frightened in my life, and here she was, literally crying for me over the phone. "Okay, baby. I'm on my way, okay? Just keep calm." I reluctantly ended the call before grabbing my stuff and heading for the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, as saw Gibbs holding a cup of coffee.

"Where you heading, DiNozzo?" he asked

"It's Ziva, boss – she's in pain," I explained. "I need to—"

"Be with her?" Gibbs finished. "Go."

I nodded and thanked him as he got out of the elevator and I got in, quickly pressing the button for the ground floor. As soon as the doors closed, I leaned against the back of the elevator and took a deep breath.

It was happening. I was gonna become a dad.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

**12:30**

I cried out in pain as another contraction wracked through me. _Where was Tony?_ The contractions were getting stronger, longer, and closer together. My waters hadn't broken yet, but the strength of the contractions showed that they would break soon.

I sighed with relief when I finally heard Gibbs' front door opening. "Tony!"

I heard Tony run into the living room. "Hey, baby." He leant down on the floor next to me. "How're you doing?"

I took deep breaths. "I could be better."

Tony smiled. "I know, honey." He kissed me on the cheek. "Let's get you to the hospital, babe."

I nodded and let him help me up, off the sofa which I had been lying on. I didn't realize I'd had tears on my cheeks until Tony ran his thumb over my cheeks, wiping off the salty tears.

"It's gonna be alright, honey," he whispered into my ear as he helped me into my car. Obviously, his one was still at work, waiting for the mechanic to come over and fix it. "You're going to make it. We're going to make it through this."

I nodded as I sat in the car and prepared myself to go to the hospital. I knew Tony had put the baby bag in the trunk, and there was nothing else I really needed. I decided to put my head back against the head rest. I heard Tony climb into the car and shut the door behind him as he started the car.

I suddenly felt a hand wrap around mine, and opened my eyes to see Tony's hand on mine reassuringly. I smiled.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

_**13:00**_

Twenty minutes and three contractions later, we finally reached the hospital. My hand was throbbing by then, of course, but if it was keeping Ziva calm, it was worth it. I helped her out of the car after I had gotten the baby bag from the trunk, and helped her into the hospital. This time, it was a different nurse who met us. She was around the same height as Ziva, and was Caucasian with dark hair and blue eyes, and she was smiling warmly at us.

"Mr and Mrs DiNozzo, I assume?" she asked, stepping from behind the receptionist's desk to greet us.

Ziva and I nodded.

The nurse smiled. "Let's get you checked-up, and then we'll get you all settled, okay?"

Ziva nodded and took deep breaths as the nurse led us out of the changing room and down the corridor towards the labour ward. I smiled at Ziva encouragingly as we were led into a room and she was given a check-up.

The nurse smiled at us when she was done. "Well, it looks like you're about four centimeters dilated, Mrs DiNozzo." She patted Ziva's leg. "You've got a little while to wait, but not too long."

Ziva put her head back against the pillow. "How long?"

I chuckled and kissed Ziva's forehead. "Don't worry, sweetcheeks. When our little DiNozzo gets here, it'll all be worth it."

Ziva smiled at me. "You do not think I know that, Tony?" Her eyes squeezed shut and she grabbed my arm as she endured another contraction.

I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb reassuringly. "You'll make it, Ziva. It's alright, honey."

She took a couple of deep breaths before putting her head back on the pillow and sighing. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_**16:00**_

I cried out in pain as I felt another contraction ripple through me. They were getting stronger and longer by the minute, causing me more and more pain and causing Tony more and more pain as time went on.

"That's it, sweetcheeks." He kissed my sweaty forehead and pulled my hair out of my face.

I gripped his hand harder. "Shut. Up," I ground out through my teeth. He did not know what I was going through for his baby. And he was going to pay.

I saw Tony crumble under the pressure from my hand. "Ow…" he whimpered pitifully.

As soon as the contraction finished, I let go of his hand, which I was sure was throbbing by then. He cradled it to his chest, and I looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

He smiled at me, even though I could tell his hand still hurt. "Hey, don't worry about it." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "It's partially my fault that you're in pain – I deserve to feel a part of it."

I managed to smile back at him. "You are making me feel better, yes?"

Tony chuckled. "Of course, baby."

I moved into a sitting position so that I was a little more comfortable. "I can't wait for him to come."

"Her."

"Him."

"Her."

"_Him_."

"_Her_."

I glared at him. "It will be a boy because I say so, Tony."

He flinched at my tone. "Yes, honey." He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

I frowned. "Why don't you take a nap?" I suggested. "That way, you can actually stay awake for the birth."

Tony chuckled. "Ha ha, very funny." He reached out and stroked my cheek. "Maybe I'll just get some coffee…"

I nodded. "Alright, then." I brought his face down and gave him a peck on the lips. "Make sure it is strong enough, eh?"

Tony smiled. "Of course, honey." He got up and stroked my hair once before leaving the room.

Once he'd left, I sighed. I never realized how lonely I actually was until Tony left me to be on my own. And usually I had Abby there with me. But now she was at home, and I was in hospital. Bored. I pressed the nurse's button, and waited for a midwife to arrive. It did not take her long.

"Yes, Mrs DiNozzo?" she asked. "Is there something you need?"

"Is it alright if I go on a walk around the hospital?" I asked. "I feel quite bored in here."

The midwife nodded. "Yes, you may, but you'll need someone to accompany you." She looked around and noticed Tony wasn't there. "Where is your husband?"

"He just went to get some coffee, and probably to get something small to eat as well," I explained.

The midwife nodded. "Alright. I'll fetch a midwife to accompany you."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled back. "No problem."

* * *

**Review!**


	52. Labour Part 5

**I know, it's been a long, long, long, long... _long_ time since I last updated, but I've been studying really hard and haven't had the time to write. But I've got your next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

_**16:05**_

I sighed as I ran a hand over my face. I was sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria, a cup of coffee in front of me. Not that I was drinking it. It's the hospital's coffee – it was disgusting. Unfortunately, this was the only coffee I'd be able to get my hands on. Unless…

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed one on speed dial. Ziva was number two, so I wouldn't make the mistake of calling that again. Especially as the last time I rang her in the middle of her nap…

"_Yeah, Gibbs_."

I smiled. "Hey, boss," I answered. I didn't realize I sounded that tired already, especially as it was only around three pm, but Gibbs did.

"_Tired already, DiNozzo?_"

I chuckled. "If you say so, boss." I sighed and rubbed my face tiredly. "Yeah, I'm tired. It's been a long day already, even though I've only been here for about three hours."

"_Well, you've got a longer day ahead of you, DiNozzo. Where are you?_"

I took a deep breath. "The hospital, boss. Ziva's been admitted."

"_Okay, DiNozzo. You calm?_"

I nodded, only realizing afterwards that he wouldn't have seen it. "Yeah, boss. As calm as I can be."

"_Good. Stay that way. McGee and I are on our way over._"

I frowned. "Shouldn't McGee be with Abby? She'll suspect something, boss."

"_I know. But McGee's getting her to stay at home. He'll bring her in when the baby comes._"

"Alright." I rubbed my face tiredly again. "Thanks, boss. For being here for me. You… you're like a dad to me, and I really appreciate it."

"_No problem, DiNozzo. You just get back to Ziva._"

"Got it boss." I flipped my phone shut and got up from my seat in the cafeteria, taking my coffee with me as I headed back to Ziva's room. She had been right – I should be trying to get some sleep, but I'd only be able to do it once I was sure I was in the same room as her and that she was safe. I was just opening the door to Ziva's room when I realised it was very quiet in there. I frowned. "Ziva?" I opened the door.

The room was empty.

My heart dropped. "Ziva? Ziva!" I called down the hallways as I started my search for her.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_**16:15**_

I wailed in pain as I gripped the handlebar on the wall. The midwife had told me they were there for support – I had not understood him at first, but now I did. I could feel the midwife's hands rubbing my back. They were not calloused like Gibbs', nor were they soft like McGee's. They definitely weren't like Tony's – the softer version of rough from all the years of handling guns and playing sports – but they were soft, and comforting.

"Just breathe, Ziva," he told me.

I did as he instructed, trying the get the pain to reduce, but it wasn't working. I started to panic, and my breathing sped up.

The midwife rubbed my back. "Breath slowly, Ziva, slowly."

I couldn't do it. My breathing sped up.

"_Ziva! Ziva!_"

I smiled with relief when I heard Tony's voice, even though I was still in pain. "Tony!"

I heard him running over to me, and I immediately felt his hand against my back soothing me. "Just breathe, Ziva."

My breathing slowed slightly, but I think I was still panicking.

"Ziva," I heard Tony's voice in my ear. "I need you to breathe slowly for me. Lamaze breathing, Ziva."

I found myself automatically slowing my breathing. His voice was soothing me. I guessed living with him for the past nine months as a married couple had that effect on me. "Thank you, Tony."

He smiled at me before his face turned serious again. "Ziva, what are you doing out here? I was worried sick!"

My lower lip wobbled. "I… I just wanted to go for a walk, Tony. I felt so restricted in the hospital bed…"

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I was just scared," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and hugged him back. "It is okay, Tony. I… I should've told you." I pulled away from him. "Let's go back to the room."

He nodded and helped me down the corridor towards the room I had been admitted to. It was along the journey that I only just remembered the midwife.

"Where is the midwife?" I asked.

"I'm right here."

I turned to see him walking behind us, smiling at us. I smiled back at him until I felt another contraction. I stopped in my tracks and gripped Tony's hand, doubling over in moaning in pain. Tony stopped and rubbed my back, helping me through it. I literally gasped in shock when I felt liquid dribbling down my legs.

"T-T-Tony…" I stammered.

He looked down and noticed the pool of liquid forming around my feet. He looked up at the midwife behind me with wide eyes. I don't know what they were saying, or how they were communicating, but I found myself being hurried back to the room even though I was still going through the contraction.

The midwife then went to fetch another midwife to get me checked up as Tony got me into the bed. I felt another contraction as we were heading over to the bed and gripped Tony's arm.

"Tony," I whispered through the pain.

"Shhh…" he whispered as he helped me over. "It's alright."

I lay back on the bed, eyes still squeezed shut because of the contraction, and took deep breaths, keeping my grip on Tony's arm until the contraction finished. About a minute later, the nurse who had admitted me came into the room. She smiled warmly.

"Right, I hear your waters have started breaking," she said as she neared the bed.

I nodded. "It was sort of leaking…"

The nurse smiled. "No problem with that. The waters don't come out all at once for every woman, Mrs DiNozzo, so it's perfectly fine."

I nodded and waited for her to give me a check-up. She smiled at me once I was done.

"It seems as if you're six centimeters, Mrs DiNozzo. Four more to go."

I sighed with relief. _Not long left…_ "I can't wait."

Tony chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Neither can I."

"You aren't the one that has to push the baby out."

"No, but I have to watch it." He smirked at me. "And I'll be here the whole way."

I smiled at him.

He seemed to have an idea. "You know, I never got to finish massaging you the other night."

I smiled. "Well, I think it would be very welcome now."

He smiled and got up from the plastic chair he was sitting on to sit behind me on the bed. "Lower or upper back?"

"Lower," I stated before he slowly began to massage that part of my back. I smiled and moaned in pleasure. This was heaven.

Tony just laughed when I told him so. "I guess I have magic fingers, eh?"

"I like your fingers just the way they are."

He kissed my cheek. "That's good, because I wasn't planning to change them anytime soon." He dug his thumbs into my lower back, massaging the muscles further. I moaned and smiled.

"Tony…"

"Should I stop?"

"No, I was just saying my shoulders could use the same treatment right about now."

Tony chuckled. "Alright." He moved his hands up to do my shoulders, brushing my ribcage as he moved his hands. I squirmed slightly – I was ticklish there.

He smirked. "You're ticklish, are you?"

I glared at him. "Don't you dare."

He smirked. "Fine." He started to massage my shoulders.

I smiled. I liked being in charge.

* * *

**Review!**


	53. Labour Part 6

**Hey, guys! Here's your next chappie! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

_**19:40**_

"How is she?"

"She's… tolerating."

"Okay, how bad is it?"

"She nearly ripped my arm off."

McGee laughed.

"Don't laugh. You'll be in this position in about a month. I had the courtesy to marry her before knocking her up."

McGee blanched. "Crap."

I smirked. "Not so tough now, are you?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "So, how far along is she?" he asked me. "Ziva, I mean."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Eight centimeters. She kicked me out after the last checkup."

McGee nodded. "She wanted Gibbs in there instead?" he asked.

I nodded. It stung a little that my own wife didn't want me in the delivery room with her as she made it through the last couple of centimeters, but I felt comforted knowing that she wasn't alone with some stranger. "It stings a little, but I'll be alright."

"She'll want you in there for the birth anyway," McGee pointed out. "She can't not want you in there."

I smiled a little and nodded. "Thanks, McGee."

McGee punched me lightly on the arm. "No problem." He checked his watch. "I guess I'll have to go pick Abby up. Or check on her. She'll want to know how Ziva's doing." He got up and chucked his empty coffee cup into a nearby bin. "Good luck, Tony."

I nodded my thanks to him. "Thanks, Tim."

He smiled at me before exiting the hospital café and leaving the hospital. I got up slowly and stretched.

With Ziva being in the final stage before the actual pushing – the transition stage – she was in a lot of pain. She tended to yell at me a lot during this stage, claiming that me being in the room wasn't helping, so she kicked me out. I, obviously, was a little upset when she told me to leave, but I was comforted when I found out Gibbs would be in there.

I threw my empty coffee cup into a nearby bin, just as McGee had, and decided to head back up to Ziva's room. When I got there, I got something I hadn't exactly expected.

"Tony!" Ziva called out as I walked into the room. She was crying.

I ran up to her bedside. "Ziva? Ziva, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

She reached up for me, and I bent down so that she could hug me. She cried into my shirt.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Tony!" she wept. "I-I-I didn't mean to kick you out!"

I rubbed her back reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay. It was only natural to have me out of the room for a little while."

She pulled her head back from my shirt. "I… I thought you were gone, Tony," she whispered.

I shook my head. "Why would I leave?" I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I need to be here for you. I stayed in the café for a little while so that you could cool down before coming back up here. I didn't want to leave you here alone."

She gave me a watery smile. "You… you did?"

I nodded and pecked her on the lips. "Of course I did, Ziva. I love you too much."

She smiled at me fully. "I love you too," she managed to say before her face contorted in pain. She gripped my hand tightly and wailed in pain. "Tony!"

I rubbed her hand and kissed her forehead. "I'm here, baby. I'm here."

After about a minute, Ziva calmed down and leaned back into the pillows. She smiled at me weakly. "Thank you." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Tony…"

"Yes, honey?" I asked.

"I… I think I need to push…"

My eyes widened, and I turned to call out of the door. "We need a nurse in here!"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_**20:00**_

"Push, Ziva, push!"

I squeezed my eyes shut and bore down, clenching my teeth. I had to get this baby out. The pain was killing me.

"That's it, honey." I felt a kiss on my forehead. "There's my strong woman."

I managed to smile weakly and breathed heavily. There was sweat pouring down my forehead, and the hospital gowns clung to my skin tightly. "How much more?" I asked.

The midwife smiled at me reassuringly. "Not much longer to go. I think I can see the head. Just keep panting."

I nodded and continued to pant, looking over at Tony. He kissed my forehead and mumbled reassuring words in my ear, which, even though I didn't fully understand, the soothing sound of his voice calmed me down.

"Alright, Ziva, I'm going to need you to start pushing again," the midwife said.

I nodded and bore down, closing my eyes. Not much further left…

"And here comes the head!"

I felt Tony's grip on my hand loosen a little as he moved around to get a better view of the baby's head. I smiled. He was already too excited to wait.

"Wow, there's a full head of hair!"

"Okay, a couple more pushes, and this baby should be here!"

I nodded as I panted. _Just a little bit left…_ I rested my head back against my pillow. "What colour is his hair?"

Tony smiled. "Her hair's dark, like yours."

I smiled. "That s nice…"

"Okay, Ziva, another push please!" the midwife said.

I took a deep breath and pushed.

It wasn't until about seven minutes later that we heard the baby's first cries. We – Tony and I – smiled.

"It's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed.

I laughed lightly, exhausted from everything that had happened. "I told you so," I said to Tony.

He smiled at me. "I should've believed you all along." He kissed me. "You did brilliantly, baby."

"Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" the midwife asked.

Tony smiled and went to cut the baby's cord. Not long afterwards, a small figure in a white blanket was laid on my chest, and my arms immediately came up to cradle him. I smiled.

"He is beautiful," I whispered.

Tony nodded. "Absolutely."

I stroked his dark hair one last time before the midwives came to take him away for check ups.

Tony stroked my hair lovingly. "Wow," he whispered.

I frowned at him. "What is it?"

He beamed at me. "I'm a dad…" he muttered before jumping up. "I'm a dad, Ziva!" he yelled over and over again, a huge grin on his face.

I laughed lightly. "Yes, you are." I smirked. "And you lost the bet."

He just smiled at me. "I know… but he's so beautiful, I don't think I'll regret it any time soon." He kissed me on the lips. "And it's because he has an amazing, beautiful mother."

"And a charming, handsome father," I added.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah… that kid has some awesome parents."

* * *

**Sorry if that was a bit rushed. Review!**


	54. Baby's Arrival

**Hey hey, readers! Here's your next chapter! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Tony! How is she? How are they?"

I smiled as Abby's voice hit my ears first and watched as she waddled up to me, a huge smile plastered on her face. Gibbs and McGee stood behind her, and Ducky, Palmer and Breena stood behind them.

I walked up to her and hugged her tightly, my smile refusing to leave my face. "They're amazing."

She hugged me back. "That's brilliant, Tony!" She pulled away form me. "Well, take us to them!"

I chuckled and looked over at the rest of them. "Do you guys want to see them?"

"Of course, Tony!" McGee exclaimed. "We've been waiting for months!"

I smiled. "Alright, then. Follow me." I turned and led them down the corridor, taking a couple of turns, to Ziva's room. When we reached the door, I turned to them and put a finger to my lips to hush them before slowly opening the door. "Ziva?"

What I saw made me smile: Ziva was sitting up in bed, a small bundle of blue cradled in her arms, and she was cooing at him. She looked up at me when she heard me call her name. "Yes?"

I opened the door wider and let the rest of the team come into the room. "We have guests."

She smiled. "Hello, everyone."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

To be honest, I was a little surprised when the rest of the team had turned up to visit the baby and I, but I was glad. I missed seeing them all collectively, especially since I had come on maternity leave and had been put on house arrest – literally. I had just finished breast-feeding the baby for the first time, so he had fallen asleep.

I smiled at the team as they walked in. "Hello, everyone."

Abby just beamed at me, her large bump now forcing her to waddle. (Was that how I looked?) "Oh my goodness, Ziva!" She pulled me into a tight hug. "You look so well!"

I managed to breathe. "Abby, you are crushing the baby."

"Oh, sorry," Abby pulled away from me and smiled. "How is the baby?"

"He is asleep," I said.

Abby gasped. "It's a boy!" she exclaimed before peeking into the blanket. "Oh, he's so beautiful," she whispered.

I smiled proudly. "I know," I whispered back.

Abby reached forward to touch him. "He looks so much like Tony…"

Tony walked up to stand beside me. "Really?" He reached forward and touched the baby's face gently. "I don't think so. He looks too cute."

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked Abby.

She shook her head. "Maybe in a couple of months," she said, patting her large stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to hold him comfortably."

"Have you given him a name yet?" McGee asked as he walked into the room. He walked over to Abby and wrapped an arm around her from behind. "I mean, we don't want to continually call him 'Baby DiNozzo', do we?"

I shook my head. "I… I don't know what to call him…"

"Really?" Gibbs asked. He walked up to stand on the other side of the bed and peeked into the blanket. "He looks like an Anthony."

Tony frowned. "Anthony DiNozzo the third? Come on, boss."

"Actually, he does," McGee pointed out. "He just has Ziva's dark hair instead."

I saw a tuft of his dark hair sticking out from underneath the blanket. "That does not stop him from looking like Tony…"

"So are we going to call him Anthony?" Tony asked.

I nodded. "Anthony…" I frowned. "He needs a middle name."

"Peter?" Abby suggested. "Leon? James?"

The whole room laughed.

I shook my head. "No… I want something Hebrew, I think."

"Jaden," Tony muttered.

I frowned at him. "What was that?"

"I like the name Jaden," Tony said. "It's a nice name for a boy."

"It means _Jehovah has heard_ in Hebrew," I added as I cradled the sleeping baby.

"And has he?" Ducky asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"I've wished for a family all my life," I said. "Someone to love and care for as my own… but my father broke my family apart. I never thought I'd be a good enough mother."

"Well, there's always time to find out," Abby said. Suddenly, she gasped. "His eyes are opening!"

I looked down and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a pair of pale blue irises. I smiled at him. "Hello, there."

He just stared back at me curiously, as if he was still wondering who I was.

I smiled. "Hello, Anthony Jaden. Do you like that name?"

The baby gave a small yawn before looking back up and suddenly noticing Tony's face, deciding to stare at that intently instead.

Tony smiled. "I think he does."

"I think we all do," Jimmy said. "I mean, that is a really nice and fitting name, Ziva."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Jimmy." I noticed how Gibbs was smiling softly at the baby. "Would you like to hold him?" I asked.

Gibbs nodded, and I carefully handed the baby over to him. I smiled as he took the baby in his arms gently.

Tony leaned over to sit on the bed beside me. "We've got a really supportive family, you know. I don't think we could get a better one."

I nodded as I watched everyone interacting from the bed. "You know what, for once you're absolutely right."

* * *

**Review!**


	55. Bringing Home Baby

**Hey, readers! Here's your next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, guys!**

* * *

**3 DAYS OLD**

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled as Tony cradled the baby in his arms, cooing at him over and over. "Tony, I need some help here!"

Tony just continued to coo at baby Anthony. "You're my little boy! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

I sighed. "Tony, I need to get the baby ready."

Tony pouted. "But he's so adorable… can't I just play with him for five more minutes?"

"You can play with him when we get home," I said as I walked over to him and carefully took the baby from his hands. I cooed at him as I took him over to the bed and started dressing him up in warm clothes, such as mittens and a onesie outfit with a little matching hat. "Besides, I think he is tired of you already," I pointed out as the baby yawned.

Tony glared at me. "That wasn't very nice."

I laughed. "I know. That may have been why I said it."

Tony gave me a small smile. "Ziva…"

I gave him a smile. "Yes, Tony?"

"Can I hold him all the way to the car?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You are being such a _child_, Tony. We are taking him _home_."

Tony shrugged. "I just want to hold my son, Ziva…"

"I know." I picked up the baby boy. "But we have to get him home first, alright?" I held him close to my chest as I carried him over to the baby carrier and carefully placed him in there, smiling at him as he let out another yawn.

Tony nodded before picking up the baby bag and pulling out the blanket, handing it to me.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you." I carefully tucked the blanket around baby Anthony, and smiled as his eyes closed. "He looks so much like you…"

"Just with your hair," Tony pointed out. He stroked the baby's face gently. "Should we get going, then?" he asked me.

I nodded before reaching out to pick up the carrier. Tony held my hand back and handed me the baby bag instead.

"Don't stress yourself out," he warned. "It's only been a couple of days."

I sighed and took the bag. "I do not need to be babied, but fine." I slung the bag over my shoulder and slowly headed out of the room. I smiled when I realized Tony had still not moved. "Aren't you coming?"

Tony looked up at me sharply. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." He picked up the baby carrier and walked over to the door, making sure to handle the carrier with care. He was grinning. "God, it's great to be a dad."

I smiled. "You have only been a father for a couple of days."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah, but it feels good."

I laughed.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as I secured the baby carrier into the car. "Hey, buddy. You ready to go home?"

Anthony yawned before looking up at me with his blue eyes. He seemed to study me for a couple of seconds before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

I chuckled. "Just like his dad, eh?" I kissed his forehead before closing the car door and moving to the driver's seat. "Ziva? You alright?"

Ziva smiled as she sat in the back of the car, beside the baby. "Yes. I am tired, but otherwise fine."

"Okay, then." I started the car and slowly started to drive to our home. I couldn't help grinning. Everything was perfect.

I smiled as I pulled into our driveway. "Honey, we're home."

Ziva's soft breathing from the backseat suddenly sped up as she awoke, and she yawned. "We are?" She looked out of the window and smiled. "Oh, it feels like it has been so long since I've actually been home…"

I got out of the car and smiled as I opened the baby's car door. "Are you alright getting out, Zi?"

She nodded and picked up the baby bag. "I will be fine. I just think we should get inside quickly."

I nodded and unbuckled the baby seat from the car before lifting it out of the car. "Yeah, we should." I closed the car door before carrying the baby carrier up to the front door where Ziva stood. I pulled out my keys and opened the house door. "After you?"

Ziva smiled. "Thank you, Tony." She walked inside and headed straight upstairs. "Gosh… it is so cold in here…"

I nodded and I carried the baby to his new room. "We haven't been here in ages… and it _is_ February."

Ziva nodded as she opened the door to the baby's room. "It's good this room is carpeted. It isn't too cold in here."

I placed the baby carrier in the middle of the room. "I'll go and turn on the thermostat to get this place warmed up." I left the room and headed downstairs to the thermostat in the corridor. I frowned when I saw it was only on 60. I turned it up to 80 quickly before heading to the kitchen. I guessed Ziva would be too tired to cook anything for herself, so I decided to make her a small meal – maybe a sandwich and a drink. "Zi!" I called out. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really… I would like something small."

I smiled. "Like a sandwich?"

I heard Ziva laugh from upstairs. "You were going to make me one anyway, were you not?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Nine months and you can already read my mind." I started making her a jam sandwich.

Little did I know, the next couple of months would be hell.

* * *

**Review!**


	56. 2 Weeks Old

**Hey, readers! Here's your next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**2 WEEKS OLD**

**Tony's POV**

I groaned tiredly. It had been a long day at work, with only paperwork to do and nothing else, and after about an hour of it I came to realize that it had done my head in. Gibbs didn't really care – he made me do it for the next eight hours.

So when I got home from work, I was expecting to get a little sleep.

Or not.

I winced as baby Anthony's cries grew louder and louder and covered my head with my pillow.

"Tony!" Ziva called out.

See, after about one week of being at home with little Anthony, we found that he tended to cry for about three hours from six in the evening, which tended to prevent us from eating our dinner in peace or forced us to eat earlier. After that week, we took him to the hospital for a check-up and found that he just had colic, which we were not to pleased about. The doctors said that it would all disappear before he turned three months.

Boy, I couldn't wait for three months.

I slowly got up out of bed and headed groggily into the corridor, and then the baby's room, when Ziva was trying to stop Anthony from crying. "Yeah, babe?"

Ziva looked exhausted. She had bags under her less-than-enthusiastic dark eyes, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing one of my old t-shirts with a pair of jogging bottoms. She smiled tiredly at me. "Do you think you can take care of the baby for a while?"

I nodded. I wanted to sleep, but… "Sure." I carefully took the baby from her arms and started to rock him. "I didn't know parenting was such hard work."

Ziva smiled tiredly. "I know."

I kissed her on the cheek. "How about you go and have a bubble bath. I can handle him for the next hour he's crying."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "It'll give me a headache, but I'm sure."

Ziva pecked me on the lips before heading out of the room to take a bath.

I carefully bounced Anthony up and down as he continued to cry, struggling to stay awake. Work and baby did not go well with a new dad. Finally, I decided to head downstairs and sit down on the sofa with the crying baby. I knew I probably wouldn't be able to hear anything on the TV, but I turned it on anyway. The moving pictures were interesting enough.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled contentedly as I climbed out of the bath, drying myself before wrapping my towel around my body. The bath had been soothing – I had used the soothing bubble bath that Tony had thankfully not put at the top of the cupboard anymore, so I felt a lot more relaxed.

I didn't realize how long I'd taken in the shower until I realized that I couldn't hear any more crying and frowned. "Tony?" I walked across the corridor to the baby's room, only to find it empty. "Tony?" I walked back out of the room and into ours, but that was also empty. I walked straight out of our room and downstairs. "Tony?"

"Huh?"

I raised an eyebrow when I walked into the living room and found Tony on the sofa, watching TV with the baby cradled in his arms. "What are you doing?"

Tony looked up at me. "Oh, hey, Zi." He smiled. "I just decided to watch a bit of TV with Junior."

"Oh." I gave him a smile. "Does he like it?"

"He fell asleep," Tony explained.

I leaned over the edge of the sofa to see the baby asleep in his arms. I grinned. "That is great! He stopped crying!"

He nodded. "He looks so beautiful asleep…"

I nodded in agreement and reached forward to stroke the baby's cheek. "He reminds me so much of you…"

"Me?" He looked up at me in confusion. "Nah… I don't like that when I'm asleep, do I?"

I nodded. "You do. You just don't realize it." I pecked him on the cheek. "But I think we should get him into his crib."

Tony nodded and stood up. "I also think you should get some pajamas on."

I laughed lightly. "How about this – I get some pajamas on, and you put baby in his crib. I will come to check on you when I am done."

Tony nodded and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "Okay. You go up first."

I nodded and headed upstairs to our room to put on some pajamas. I grabbed one of Tony's old t-shirts and wore that with another pair of jogging bottoms – I had found this outfit surprisingly comfortable over the past few months, and I didn't think it was going to change. I tied my damp hair up into a messy bun before walking into the baby's room.

Tony was standing beside the baby's crib, smiling into it.

I smiled as I walked into the room. "Is he still asleep?"

Tony nodded. "Peacefully."

I joined him beside the crib before turning on the baby monitor. "That's good." I leaned against Tony and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. "We may finally be able to get some sleep."

"Yeah," Tony sighed. "Thank God. Gibbs won't be biting my head off tomorrow morning."

I chuckled and kissed his cheek before watching baby Anthony sleep. I leaned into the crib and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, little Anthony."

The baby squirmed slightly before falling into a peaceful rest again.

Tony grinned. "Maybe he _is_ like me…"

I gave a small laugh. "Now you see it?"

"Yup." He stroked the baby's hair. "If he's mini me, then we're gonna have one heck of a son."

* * *

**Review!**


	57. 1 Month Old

**Hello, my faithful readers! I have another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**1 MONTH OLD**

**Tony's POV**

"Okay, okay, slow down, McGee. Now, start again – what's going on?" I held the phone between my shoulder and my ear. I was attempting to change the baby whilst talking to McGee, which was pretty hard considering he kept moving when I attempted to hold him down. That, and the fact that McGee was literally shouting into my ear through the phone.

I heard McGee take a deep breath on the other side of the phone. "_O-okay… I came home from the store last night, because Abby wanted some food, and found her groaning in our bedroom – well, my bedroom, but still. When I asked her what was wrong, she said it was nothing, so I believed her. Then, I went to the store again this morning and when I came back, the same thing was happening, so we concluded she was in early labour. And now… now her waters have broken, Tony! What do we do?_"

I sighed as I finally managed to hold down the baby and made some funny faces at him to keep him still. "Well, take her to hospital. They'll give her a check-up, and she'll probably have to stay there because her waters have broken."

"_Okay. Thanks, Tony._"

"And McGee," I added, "calm down. You'll all be alright."

I could literally see McGee smiling on the other line. "_Thank you, Tony._"

"No problem." I continued to make faces at baby Anthony, watching as he just stared up at me with awe on his face. I quickly fastened his diaper closed before closing up his white onesie baby outfit. "So, you two decided on any names yet? I mean, McGee Junior should be arriving within the next couple of days."

I heard McGee moving around in the background, and the occasional shout from Abby. "_Not really. We think it'll come to us when the moment comes._"

"That's nice." I smiled at Anthony as he gurgled playfully staring right up at me. That's when I noticed the specks of green in his eyes, and smiled. "Heh, looks like Tony Junior's gonna have daddy's eyes."

"_Really?_"

"Yeah, I see little green specks in there." I picked him up. "Yup, definitely green."

"_That's a nice combination – Ziva's hair and your eyes._"

I chuckled. "Yeah, he's gonna be one heck of a ladies' man."

I heard McGee laugh on the other line. "_He probably is, knowing his father… I've gotta go now, Tony. We're going to the hospital._"

I smiled, although I knew McGee couldn't see it. "Good luck, Tim."

"_Thank you, Tony._" The line cut off as McGee ended the call.

I took the phone off my ear and slipped it into my pocket as I held little Anthony in my arm before turning my full attention on him. "Who's my big boy?" I cooed. "Who's my great big ladies' man?"

"_Ladies' man_?"

I turned to see Ziva standing at the bedroom door, wearing a pink dressing gown which I didn't know she had, considering the whole time we'd been married she'd been pregnant. I gave her a small smile. "Hey, honey."

"What is this about my little boy becoming a _ladies' man_?" she asked, smirking as she walked into the room.

I chuckled as I held up the baby so that he was looking at her. "He's gonna have my eyes – look!"

Ziva peered into baby Anthony's eyes and smiled. "Ah, he is. It seems as if you are going to look a lot like your daddy."

Anthony just gurgled as he looked straight at Ziva, holding her gaze with his speckled green eyes.

I smiled. "I think he wants to go to momma."

Ziva smiled. "Do you want to come to momma?" she cooed at him.

Anthony just gurgled back, so I handed him to Ziva.

Ziva took him, smiling, before she turned to me. "How is Abby?"

"McGee's taking her to hospital. Her waters broke."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "I think I'll head down to the hospital to support those two." I smiled at her. "Are you alright on your own today, honey? I mean, it's nine in the morning. Or should I stay with you?"

She shook her head. "No, go ahead, honey." She pecked me on the lip. "Go and help out McGee."

I smiled. "Thanks, honey!" I quickly headed out of the room to get ready before she could change her mind.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I smiled at baby Anthony as he started up and the photos on the wall, trying to focus on them, as he lay in my arms. For a one month old baby, he was really trying hard to focus on faces and colours. "You like the pictures, Anthony?"

His blue eyes, which were slowly turning green, turned to me with interest.

I smiled. "Yes, it is my voice you are hearing."

He continued to stare at me.

"You are probably wondering where your father is, no?" I smiled at him. "Well, you may not know this, but you have an uncle and an aunt whom your father and I are very close to, and they are having a baby too! Yes, we do not know the baby's gender yet, but we will eventually! Hopefully very soon!" I stroked his cheek. "You will eventually get to know and love your Auntie Abby and Uncle Tim, and their baby! And I have a feeling that you will become very close to the baby, because—" I winced when I heard the phone start to ring loudly.

Anthony's face quickly morphed into a pout at the sudden loud noise, and he began to cry.

I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_You're awake? It's, like, ten o'clock, honey. Shouldn't you be asleep?_"

I rolled my eyes at Tony's concern. "Tony, how many times have I asked you to get the volume on this thing lowered?"

"_What thing?_"

"The phone."

"_Oh… is that Anthony crying in the background?_"

"He was very peaceful _before_ the phone rang." I bounced the baby up and down, hoping to calm him down.

"_Whoops… I'll get that thing done when I get home. I promise._"

I sighed and put the phone so that it was between my shoulder and my ear and held baby Anthony properly, bouncing him up and down and rubbing his back soothingly. "So, why are you calling me at ten o'clock at night, Tony?"

"_I just thought you might want an update on Abby. McGee says she's about eight centimeters dilated now._"

I smiled. "So the baby should be here soon, then." I rocked the baby back and forth. "Are they ready?"

"_Not sure. McGee seems ready, but he still seems scared._"

"Is Gibbs there?"

"_Yeah, he's with Abby at the moment._"

I smiled. "Can you tell her I wish her luck?"

"_Sure, honey. I'll call when the baby comes._"

"No problem." I smiled when Anthony finally fell asleep on my shoulder. "I think baby and I will be heading to bed now."

"_Okay, goodnight._"

"Goodnight." I ended the call and carefully put the phone in my pocket before heading upstairs with Anthony. I headed into his room and carefully placed him in his crib, turning on the baby monitor, before heading to mine and Tony's room. I sighed and lay straight down on the bed, considering I was already wearing one of Tony's old t-shirts and a pair of jogging bottoms. I sighed and turned on the other baby monitor before pulling the covers over myself and falling asleep…

* * *

_Ring ring… ring ring… ring—_

I sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked sleepily.

"_It's a girl._"

I smiled. "What's her name?"

"_Caitlyn Jennifer McGee._"

I smiled.

_Welcome to the world, Caitlyn Jennifer._

* * *

**Review!**_  
_


	58. 2 Months Old

**Hello, my precious readers! I finally have your next chapter for you! I hope you like it! It's pretty short, though...**

* * *

**2 MONTHS OLD**

**Ziva's POV**

I laughed as I watched Tony play a game with Anthony on the other side of the room. I was trying to read a book, of course, but the squeals and laughter that came from those two were just too distracting to ignore.

I watched as Tony held the teddy bear in front of Anthony's face, moving it slowly from side to side as Anthony's eyes followed it with intense concentration. Suddenly, the bear jumped forward, causing the baby to jump before laughing.

"Boo!" Tony said as the bear jumped forward again.

Anthony gurgled, staring at Tony's face with interest.

Tony smiled down at his baby boy. "You want to play again?"

Anthony just stared up at Tony before he gave a small yawn, blinking heavily.

Tony chuckled. "Someone's sleepy."

I checked the time quickly on the clock in the living room. "It's his lunch time," I informed Tony as I put my book to the side and stood up, walking over to the two.

Tony nodded and picked up the baby. "He going to fall asleep whilst feeding?"

"As usual." I smiled as I noticed how baby Anthony looked towards me when he heard my voice, searching for his mother. "You are hungry, yes?"

The baby gurgled loudly, causing Tony and I to laugh.

I took the baby off him and carried him over to the couch, cradling him as I sat down. I smirked when I saw him immediately look up at me as I sat down. "You are hungry, yes?"

Anthony just gurgled at me as he reached up.

I smiled down at him as I unhooked the right side of my shirt and bra and started to breastfeed him. He suckled greedily, looking up at me with his big eyes, which were almost green. _Almost_. They are blue with large green specks in them, so I knew what colour they were eventually going to be.

Tony sat next to me on the couch. "He's really hungry, isn't he?"

I nodded as Anthony continued to stare up at me, his eyes slowly getting heavier and heavier.

Tony sighed. "What do you want for lunch?"

I smiled at him. "Maybe you can make us some salad?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you still trying to lose weight, Zee?"

I frowned at him. "Is that a problem?"

"You look perfectly fine! Honest!" He smiled at me. "It's just baby weight – it'll go away eventually."

I sighed. "I just want my figure back…"

He kissed my cheek before getting up. "Okay, so, salad for lunch?"

I nodded. "With red onions and tomatoes."

He grimaced. "You actually like that stuff?"

"You do too. Stop messing around with me."

He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen. "Alright, honey. I will."

I shook my head before looking down and seeing that Anthony wasn't suckling anymore. He'd fallen asleep. I slowly unlatched him before fastening closed my bra and my shirt. The little boy continued to sleep on my lap, and I smiled down at him. He looked so much like his father when he was asleep…

I picked him up as I stood up and headed over to the stairs to put him to bed.

"Ziva?"

I turned back to see Tony standing at the kitchen door. "Yes, Tony?"

"Why are you taking him upstairs?" he asked. "We have the sleeping basket down here."

I paused. "I am not sure…"

Tony chuckled. "The basket is in the corner."

I smiled. "My brain must still be a little squishy."

"Mushy."

I frowned. "What difference does it make?"

"Mushy sounds more plausible."

I glared slightly at him as I lay baby Anthony in the Moses basket. "There is no difference."

"There is. You use one of them to describe peas."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Never mind." He brought out two bowls of salad, one with salad dressing on it and another with a huge blob – blob? – of salad cream on it.

I took the one with the salad dressing on it. "Thank you." I pecked him on the lips. "It will taste delicious."

He grinned. "As all of my cooking does."

"I am not sure about the rest of you cooking though."

Tony glared at me. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

* * *

**Review!**


	59. 3 Months Old

**Here's your next chapter, my good readers! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**3 MONTHS OLD**

**Ziva's POV**

"You want me to what?" _You must be mad._

"Come for a girls' night out with me! It'll be fun!"

_Yes, definitely mad_. "No."

"Oh, come on!"

"I have a three month old child at home, Abby."

"And I have a _two_ month old child at home! Her daddy is taking care of her for that night. You should do the same thing!"

I sighed as I folded away Anthony's bib and put it into his baby bag. "No. I would rather spend the night sleeping."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "This isn't about you not having your same old figure, is it?"

My eyes snapped up to look at her, and I glared. "Who told you that?"

"Tony."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who told McGee, who told me."

I sighed. "Well, it there something wrong with being so self-conscious?"

"You shouldn't be!" Abby exclaimed. "You're really pretty! Your figure is fabulous! Even your boobs—"

I frowned at her. "What about my boobs, Abby?"

"They're…" She made a 'huge' motion with her hands. "They make you look curvy!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "So? It does not mean I like them."

"And your hips!"

I stood up and looked down. "What about my hips?"

"They're so curvy now!"

I frowned. "Were they not curvy before?"

"But now they're even curvier!"

I sighed. "Abby, no matter what you say, I am not going to go out with you!" I continued to pack away the baby bag. I folded away the dirty outfit that I had changed Anthony out of and put it into a separate compartment of the bag, away from all the clean things. _I can wash that when I get home_.

Abby just stood there and pouted. "Look, Ziva, you're not the only woman that's concerned about her own body." She pointed to herself. "It's been two months since I had my baby, and I haven't lost _any_ weight. Not a single pound. In fact, I think I'm gaining weight. I feel fatter. But I'm gonna go out and enjoy myself."

I just stared at her. "Abby, you are not gaining weight. You look fine."

"And so do you!"

"No I don't."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Abby grabbed my arm and stood me up. "You look like a mommy model!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "'Mommy model'?"

"Ziva, I know you don't believe this, but you are one yummy mommy."

I just chuckled. "Okay, maybe I will consider it."

"Maybe?"

"I will consider it. It is not definite that I will go or not."

Abby sighed but nodded. "Okay." She smiled and hugged me. "I guess we should both be heading back to work."

I nodded as I closed the baby bag. "I will see you later?"

She nodded. "The babies are up with their daddies, aren't they?"

"Yep. They took them after feeding." I smirked. "I think they are trying to set them up."

Abby laughed. "She's only two months old, and they want her to have a boyfriend?"

I laughed as well as I shouldered the bag. "My son is already being prepared for relationships…" I shook my head. "He is definitely going to be a ladies' man."

Abby smiled. "Well, if he's going to be anything like his father…"

"Stop it, Abby."

"Haha."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"You want to what?"

I watched as Ziva sighed, calming down an agitated Anthony that was currently sat in her lap. "I was thinking about what Abby suggested to me earlier…"

I frowned. "Which was…?"

"She suggested I go for a girls' night out with her and some of the other female agents," she explained.

I nodded as I took baby Anthony off her lap and calmed him down so that she could concentrate on telling me whatever she wanted to tell me. "Okay, that sounds cool."

"And I was thinking, maybe I could go and leave you two at home alone?"

I raised an eyebrow. "This would be at night, right?"

"Yes."

"When would you leave?"

"Around six-ish."

I thought about it. Anthony didn't have colic anymore, so nights were fairly peaceful at home now. I could deal with him alone for one night. Or, at least, one evening. "Okay."

She frowned at me. "Huh?"

"I said okay. You can go."

She grinned. "You sound like my father. I was going to go anyway. I was just making sure you were comfortable with staying at home with Anthony for about four hours on your own."

I chuckled. "I think I can." I tilted my head towards the baby that had just fallen asleep on my shoulder.

Ziva smiled. "Well, I guess I shall go, then."

I smiled and sat back, laying Anthony on my chest. "Go ahead." I felt Anthony move a little at the rumble of my voice in my chest.

"But what should I wear?"

"That silky black dress you got because you thought you were gaining weight last year."

She stared at me incredulously. "You're mad. I am not wearing that dress."

"I thought you wanted to look sexy?"

"I'm married!"

I just chuckled, rubbing Anthony's back to keep him sleeping. "Does it matter? I want you to have a good time. Be young again!"

She just laughed and walked out of the room. "Of course I will!"

* * *

**Review!**


	60. 4 Months Old

**Here's your next chapter, readers! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**4 MONTHS OLD**

**Tony's POV**

"Have you got enough milk?"

I sighed. "Yes, dear."

"Enough diapers?"

"Yes, dear."

"Are all the bottles clean?"

"Yes, dear."

"Is baby—"

"Ziva!" I snapped, clearly annoyed. "Yes, Anthony is asleep. Yes, his room is warm. Yes, I know what to feed him tonight – absolutely nothing solid, got it. Yes, we have enough diapers, and yes, we have enough baby wipes." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips. "We'll be absolutely fine, Ziva. I promise."

Ziva sighed as she pulled away. "Alright, alright. I believe you." She gave me a small smile. "You two have a good time, and don't stay up too late."

Tony pouted. "Awww, come on Ziva…"

"I want you both asleep by the time I get home." She turned around and headed over to the door.

I nodded. "Yes, honey." I chuckled. "Jeez, I feel like the weak obeying husband."

Ziva chuckled as well. "Well, I would not want anything bad to happen to you both whilst I am gone, so I have to make sure I have all of these rules in place." She picked up her keys and her purse. "I shall see you tonight?"

I nodded and blew her a kiss. "Bye, bye, babes."

She smiled at me and blew a kiss back as she opened the front door. "Love you."

"Love you too!" I watched as she left the house.

I smiled. Maybe I'd have a good time with Junior… I winced when I heard a cry coming from upstairs and sighed.

Maybe not.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Abby? I am here!"

Abby's head popped out from within her lab. "Ziva!" She grinned at me. "Woah…"

I looked down. I was wearing a tightly-fitting black dress that hugged my newly exaggerated curves that went down to my knees with a pair of two inch black heels. I was holding a small black purse, and my jewellery consisted of a silver bracelet, a pair of silver earrings and a silver necklace, along with my wedding ring and engagement ring. My hair was curled right down to my waist, which was where it had grown down to over the past year. My makeup was minimal, with only a little foundation and some red lipstick. I looked up at Abby and smiled at her. "Yes?"

Abby grinned. "You look absolutely fabulous!"

I frowned. "Really? Do you think so?"

Abby nodded as she stepped out. She wore a long flowing red dress, with red themed make-up and three inch black heels. Her dark hair was straightened and curled at the ends, and she smiled at me. "How do I look?"

My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I smiled. "You look amazing, Abby."

Abby smiled at me. "That's the exact same thing McGee said when he saw me." She beckoned me over. "Hey, the others are waiting for us in the lab. Come on in!"

I followed Abby into the lab, and smiled when I saw the other women there. They were women from the other teams in the office, including EJ Barrett from the team next door. I smiled at them and waved. "Hello."

They waved back, staring at my dress. EJ was the first one to speak up.

"Woah, Ziva," she said. "You don't look like you've had a kid."

"And those curves…"

"You look amazing…"

I laughed nervously. "Uh… thank you." I was blushing lightly. I had never really received such praise from anyone other than my close friends.

Abby grinned at them. "So, I guess we're all ready to go, eh?"

The other women nodded.

I smiled. This was going to be fun…

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I winced as baby Anthony continued to cry, screaming straight into my ear. I bounced him up and down lightly, hoping to calm him down, but he wouldn't stop. I sighed.

"You won't eat, you won't sleep, you won't play… why the hell are you crying?!" I exclaimed as I tried desperately to calm him down. If I didn't calm him down soon, the neighbours would complain…

Baby Anthony continued to cry, his face now bright red.

I sighed. "You haven't even got colic anymore!" I leaned down and grabbed one of his toys. "Hey, look who it is! It's Mr Monkey! Say hello to Mr Monkey!"

I was rewarded with more screaming.

I walked over to the window and opened it, letting in some fresh air. This seemed to calm baby down a little, as the cool breeze was blown right into his face, and he stopped crying completely. I smiled gratefully. "There you go."

He lay his head on my shoulder and whimpered slightly, and I smiled, ruffling his hair with the hand that had held the toy monkey.

"Somebody sleepy?" I asked as I rocked him back and forth. He'd probably woken up because of the warm weather…

He gurgled before grabbing my shirt and looking up at me. His stomach rumbled slightly.

I chuckled. "I guess it's feeding time now, isn't it?" I kissed his forehead as I closed the window and took him downstairs to the kitchen to warm up a bottle.

Anthony just stared up at me quietly with his almost green eyes. He was still quite sleepy from his nap, I realized as I got a bottle of milk from the fridge and put it in the milk-warmer.

I kissed his forehead again. "Maybe once I've fed and changed you we can play a little, huh? Maybe we can play with the colour blocks again and do a little reading?"

He continued to stare up at me quietly and I frowned. He was never this quiet.

Or maybe he was just hungry…

I grabbed the bottle from the warmer once it was ready and took him to the living room, sitting down on the couch. I cradled him in my arms and watched as he squirmed around slightly before feeding him the bottle. He sucked on it hungrily, staring up at me the whole time. I smiled down at him.

"Hungry little fella, aren't you?"

He continued to stare up at me as he fed, his hand coming up to support the bottle. I grinned at him.

"Yup, you are."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I laughed as Abby ordered another shot of whiskey, already being a little drunk. All the other women had drunk a lot more, seeing as they were not in relationships, but Abby and I had been trying to reduce the amount of alcohol we had.

Especially as we were both breastfeeding.

I picked up my glass of juice and took a sip from it, smiling at EJ, who was staring at me.

"Why don't you get something stronger to drink, Ziva?" she asked me curiously.

"I'm breastfeeding," I explained. "I do not want to risk giving my child anything dangerous."

She nodded. "I guess that's a good reason." She put down her beer and smiled at me. "So, how's it going with you and Tony, then?"

I smiled. "We are doing well, thank you. He has his moments, I have mine. I believe we are happy."

"And little Anthony?"

"He is hard work, but we are able to manage." I smiled. "I am glad we have him."

"From the photos we've seen, he looks adorable." EJ laughed. "Just like his daddy."

I raised an eyebrow at her comment before chuckling. "Yes, he is very adorable. Very loud as well…" I cringed slightly. "If he grows up to be like his father, we are going to have our hands full…"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"And up!"

Anthony giggled as he was thrown up into the air again, his eyes bright and awake as he grinned at me.

I laughed at his son's giggle before catching the little boy. "You want to go again?" I asked.

Anthony just grinned at me, grabbing my shirt in his chubby hands.

I pried Anthony's hands off my shirt. "Hey, I can't throw you up if you hold onto my shirt, now, can I?" I kissed Anthony on the forehead before throwing him up again. "And up!"

Laughter filled the house as we continued to play games long into the evening and night, such as the coloured blocks and the reading. At around 9.30 at night, baby started yawning.

I smiled at him. "Somebody's sleepy?" I cradled him to my chest as I headed over to the couch. "How about I put in a movie for us?"

Anthony just leaned his head against my chest and slipped his thumb into his mouth, gripping my shirt with his other hand.

I frowned slightly, but let him be. It was better than buying a pacifier anyway. I sat down on the couch and put the TV on, turning it to an old movie. Not long after, Anthony had fallen asleep against my chest, his thumb still in his mouth.

I smiled before turning my attention back to the TV. _Just this movie, and then I'll head to bed…_

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Bye, Abby!" I climbed out of my car and waved as her car drove off. She had been considerate enough to follow me home, even though she was slightly tipsy, to make sure I was safe. I sighed.

It should have been the other way around.

I slipped my key into the lock and twisted it, smiling tiredly when the door opened. "I am home!" I called out. When I got no reply, I frowned. "Tony?"

I could hear the television in the living room, but I didn't hear anything else.

Apart from slight snoring.

I put my purse and my keys down on the table beside the door before walking through to the living room and smiled at what I saw.

Tony had fallen asleep sitting on the couch with Anthony asleep on his chest, his thumb in his mouth. The television was on an old movie, which Tony must have turned it to before he had fallen asleep.

I gently tiptoed over to the pair before picking Anthony up, prying his fingers off Tony's shirt, and taking him upstairs to his bedroom. I gently lay him in his crib and stroked his hair gently, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep tight, Anthony."

After doing so, I went to my room to clean up and get changed into something more comfortable. I left our room wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt, my hair tied up in a messy bun, before heading downstairs to check on Tony.

He was still fast asleep on the couch.

I gently shook his shoulder. "Tony…"

He woke up suddenly when I shook him, his eyes wide, and he turned to me. "Huh?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "You're home?" He frowned at me. "Where's Anthony?"

"He is asleep in his crib," I explained. "And you seem exhausted. You must have had a fun evening with him."

Tony smiled sleepily. "I still think he missed you," he said as he sat up fully.

I chuckled lightly. "But he does love his daddy." I pecked him on the lips. "Let's head to bed. I think we are both very tired."

Tony nodded and got up, stretching slightly. "Yeah…" He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist as we headed upstairs. He pecked me on the cheek. "I love you, honey."

I smiled. "I love you too, baby."

* * *

**Review!**


	61. 5 Months Old

**Hey, readers! I hope you've all had a good holiday.**

**Anyway, before you read on, I just want to tell you that my updates are going to slow down dramatically from now on. Since I'm heading back to school, and I'm in my second GCSE year, I've got to really study hard and cut down on my writing time. Which means I'll only be writing on the weekends. So I'll only be updating once a month, twice at the most.**

**I'm really sorry about that, but I hope you'll forgive me.**

**Anyway, read on, readers!**

* * *

**5 MONTHS OLD**

**Ziva's POV**

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony looked up at me before grinning. "Zi, Zi, you know what I told you about the other day?" he asked, looking very excited.

I frowned as I attempted to remember.

_Tony ran into the room, breathing heavily, with a grin on his face. "Hey, Zi, I need to tell you something! It's really important!"_

_I looked up at him from where I was reading my book on the bed, sitting with my back against the headboard. "What do you want to tell me, Tony?"_

"_Take a guess!"_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Tony, I am too tired for guessing games. Tell me, or do not."_

_He sighed before coming to sit next to me on the bed. He leaned over so that his head was leaning on my shoulder. "Okay, guess what I saw the other day?"_

_I turned my head and frowned at him. "Tony, did you not hear what I just said?" I asked._

"_I did, I did, but…" His head snapped up quickly. "This is just so exciting Ziva!" he exclaimed._

_I closed my book and put it down on the bedside table. "Well, I would know if you told me…" I pointed out._

"_Okay, okay…" He took a deep breath. "I saw Anthony sitting up. On his own!"_

_I stared at him in shock. "…No you didn't."_

_He nodded eagerly. "Yes I did!"_

"_No, you didn't."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_You could not have."_

_It was his turn to frown. "Why not?"_

"_Because Anthony is not old enough to be sitting up on his own yet."_

_He rolled his eyes at me. "You don't really just go along with what all those maternity books say, do you?" he asked incredulously._

_I sighed. "Tony, they are the only advice I have. And the advice says that Anthony is not sitting up on his own yet."_

"_Well, I saw it with my own eyes, Ziva. Believe me or don't." He crossed his arms childishly._

"_I don't," I stated before switching off the lamp. "Good night."_

I nodded at Tony slowly. "Yes… even though I was extremely exhausted that night and really needed a good night's sleep…"

Tony grinned before moving aside. "Well, take a look at this!"

I frowned and put my book down before looking at what Tony had told me to look at.

Baby Anthony lay on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling and gurgling like he usually did. Suddenly, Tony reached forward and placed his hand gently under the baby's back, lifting him into a sitting position and spreading his legs out in a V-shape. I was about to tell Tony off for making me watch something that he was obviously faking when he moved his hand away from the baby's back, leaving him to sit up alone, facing me.

By the look on Tony's face, my expression must have been… priceless.

I smiled and knelt down on the floor. "Hello, baby!" I cooed at Anthony.

Anthony seemed to stare at me in awe for a few seconds before a huge grin broke out on his small, chubby face. He began to gurgle aimlessly, his hands reaching out towards me.

I chuckled. "Wow, Tony. I suppose you may have been correct that other day?"

Tony chuckled. "I may have been… although, now you will never know." He grabbed a soft toy for Anthony and placed it in front of him to keep him occupied. "Now that he's sitting up, he's just one step closer to walking…"

"I know…" I said. I looked up at Tony, a smile on my face.

Tony smiled back. "What?"

"This is amazing! Terrifying, but amazing!"

Tony chuckled. "Aren't I meant to be saying that, Ziva?"

I laughed, causing Anthony to look up at me in interest before laughing as well. This in turn caused Tony to start laughing.

And we continued to laugh for a while after.

Because we were happy.

* * *

**Review!**


	62. 6 Months Old

**Here's your next chapter, readers! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**6 MONTHS OLD**

**Tony's POV**

I chuckled as I picked baby Anthony up from where he had been crawling in just his diapers on the floor. "Hey, buddy, where do you think you're going?"

Anthony stared up at me before grinning and babbling something that I didn't understand, his hand going immediately into his mouth to chew on.

I quickly snatched his hand away from his mouth before grinning at him. "No kidding? Jeez, your adventures are exciting, aren't they?"

Anthony just smiled at me and continued to babble, his two front teeth starting to show through.

"Woah, dude! It seems as if you're becoming a ladies man already!" I started to carry him over to the changing table. "Hey, I'm just gonna change you, but you can keep talking if you want."

Anthony stared at me for a little while before continuing to babble as I changed his diaper, his hand going straight into his mouth again so that all that was coming out was garbled gibberish.

I chuckled at my son's inability to stop talking for too long, thinking of how similar we were, as I finished changing my son's diaper and grabbed some clothes off the nearby dresser. Anthony seemed to stare at me in confusion for a little while whilst he continued to babble.

"Guess where we're going?" I asked excitedly, getting Anthony's attention by grinning. "We're going to the park to see Uncle Timmy and cousin Caitlyn and Grandpa Gibbs!"

Anthony grinned and babbled excitedly, his voice going up a couple of octaves.

I chuckled as I dressed Anthony in a pair of brown trousers with a white t-shirt before placing a pair of brown shoes and socks on his feet. Luckily for us, the temperature wasn't too high that day and there was a constant cool breeze, making it the perfect day for us to go to the park.

Once I'd dressed Anthony, I picked him up and carried him out of the room, slinging his baby bag over my shoulder as we went downstairs. I carefully set Anthony in the playpen that had been bought for him before kissing his forehead. "Daddy has to go and get dressed now, okay, so play nice."

He was already mesmerized by the toys that surrounded him, so I took that as my cue to go upstairs and quickly get dressed. When I came back down five minutes later, Anthony was still playing with the toys. I chuckled as I put my sandals on before picking him up. "Park time!"

Anthony gurgled as I lifted him and put him into his pushchair, securing him down with the buckle. I placed the baby bag on my shoulders and grabbed my keys before heading over to the front door, wheeling baby Anthony with me. When I opened the door, he seemed to blink rapidly for a little while due to the brightness.

I chuckled. "It's very sunny today, huh?" I wheeled him out into the sunlight and shut the front door behind me.

And thus began our walk to the park.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Are you sure the guys will be alright taking care of the kids today?"

I smiled at Abby as we received our manicures and pedicures, relaxing back into the chair. "Yes, I am sure."

That day, Abby and I had decided to go to the spa together, since we had not been able to spend a lot of time together as friends since we'd had our children and we both decided that we needed a break. So we had left our children with our husbands.

Abby sighed as she picked up a piece of cucumber and began snacking on it. "I know Tony can take care of Anthony perfectly well. It's just Timmy with Caitlyn… she's very noisy and active, so Timmy struggles to keep her in one place, even though she can't crawl yet."

I frowned. "So how does she move?"

"She rolls."

I chuckled. "Well, she has the most imaginative mother. I am not surprised she thought of that before she could crawl."

Abby laughed. "Yeah, I guess." She smiled at me. "What about Anthony? Can he crawl?"

I shook my head. "The furthest he's gotten is getting on his hands and knees, although I think he has a fairly good idea of what he is meant to do…"

"Hey, as long as he has the idea, that's good, right?"

"Yes, I suppose." I sighed. "Although Once he starts crawling we are going to have to start putting up the baby barriers so that he cannot get into all of the rooms."

Abby's eyebrows shot up. "_All_ of the rooms?"

"We just need one for the staircase and one for the Chill Room, seeing as we do not want him to fall down any stairs."

Abby nodded. "That's a good idea. McGee and I are still living in an apartment, so we don't have that problem." She sighed. "I really hope we get a house sometimes soon, though. There isn't enough space for the three of us in that small apartment."

"Well, hopefully McGee will be able to save enough to buy a house." I thought about it. "He should have enough already. I mean, he is Thom E. Gemcity, right?"

Abby's eyes brightened. "Yeah! I'll ask him when we get home."

"Yes, ask when you get home. Because now it is time for our massages."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I laughed as I watched Anthony sit mesmerized on the grass, looking around at all the brightly coloured flowers and grass that surrounded him. "Jeez, Anthony, aren't you going to pick anything?"

It wasn't long before he reached out and picked up a daisy, and I had to pull it out of his hands before he put it into his mouth.

McGee chuckled. "At least he appreciates the flowers." He quickly reached out and grabbed baby Caitlyn before she could roll too far from us.

I laughed. "Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" I carefully picked him up and helped him to get onto all-fours and watched as he seemed to look around confused for a moment before rocking back and forth. I smiled. "Ziva says he's gonna crawl soon."

"It's about time he starts crawling," Gibbs pointed out. "But watch out, because he looks like he'll give you hell."

I grimaced. "Yeah…"

I watched as Caitlyn rolled over to Anthony, and Anthony seemed to watch her with interest. My eyes widened. "Please don't tell me he's going to start rolling…"

McGee sighed. "He might… and if he does? Good luck."

That's when I noticed he was moving forward slowly… "Is he crawling?"

Gibbs and McGee quickly turned to watch him, and they grinned when they watched my son moving forward, even if it was very slowly.

"Yeah, he is!" McGee exclaimed. "Very slowly, but he's crawling!"

"Practice makes perfect," Gibbs pointed out just as Anthony fell and landed on his stomach. He chuckled. "Jeez, DiNozzo, he looks so much like you it's scary."

I raised an eyebrow. "You think so, Boss?"

"Why else would I say it?" He put his coffee cup down and helped the little boy onto all fours again. "There you go."

Anthony gurgled and babbled for a little while before trying again, still crawling slowly.

I smiled. "Atta boy. Persevere."

"And talk at the same time," McGee joked.

I grinned at McGee. "Yeah, he's me through and through."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

When Abby and I got to our homes that night, I was surprised to see Tony still up and playing with Anthony. I frowned at them as I walked into the living room. "What are you two still doing up?" I asked as I sat on the couch behind Tony.

Tony looked up at me. "Well, first of all, it's not my bedtime. And secondly, Anthony napped early today because he was out in the sun, so I think he'll sleep in tomorrow."

I shook my head at him. "Tony, this will ruin the routine…"

"He's a kid. I don't think we need a set routine yet."

"Tony…"

Tony put his hand up to stop me from talking. "Watch this, Zi." He picked Anthony up and put him on all fours.

I sighed. "Tony…"

"No, no, just watch!"

I sighed and watched as Anthony rocked back and forth on all fours for a few moments before carefully picking up his left arm and moving it forward. My eyes widened as he carefully and slowly began to crawl forwards. A smile broke out on my face. "When did he begin to crawl?"

"Just today!" Tony laughed at my expression. "So you're pleased?"

"I'm ecstatic!" I grinned at Anthony when he turned his head to look at me. "Is baby crawling? Yes, he is!"

Anthony grinned at me and babbled before he fell onto his stomach.

I chuckled. "Do not worry, little one. You will get the hang of it soon."

"He's tough, anyway," Tony said. "If his mother is anyone to go by."

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "And his father is just as brave."

* * *

**Review!**


	63. 7 Months Old

**Here's your next chapter, readers! I hope you like it!**

* * *

**7 MONTHS OLD**

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as I hid yet another item, this one being Tony's spare phone. I had, of course, told him where I would hide it, but I didn't want Anthony to find it.

I couldn't have Anthony finding it.

Ever since he had turned seven months old, he had become the noisiest, most mischievous little boy I had ever known.

The first thing he had done was pick up his rattle and hit Tony on the head with it.

Of course, at first he had joked around with it and pretended it was nothing, but eventually it did start to hurt and we began to tell Anthony off for it.

And then he started chewing on our phones.

Other naughty things he had done included throwing a toy brick at Gibbs, biting McGee's hand, screaming at Abby, and even pulling little Caitlyn Jennifer's hair and causing her to cry. Of course, we were teaching him what was right and wrong, but he always had to do something wrong first…

Like, for example, at that moment, where Tony was currently trying to get Anthony to stop chewing on his shoes.

"Anthony!" Tony tried to snatch the shoe off him.

Anthony kept his teeth planted firmly on the shoe, until Tony managed to maneuver the shoe from his teeth. He whined.

"No, this is my shoe," Tony explained. "You do not eat my shoe. You don't know where it's been."

Anthony continued to whine.

I sighed and walked over to him, handing him a toy brick. "There you go. Now stop whining."

He took the brick quietly and looked at it for a little while before throwing it at me. I frowned when it hit my shoulder.

"No!" Tony scolded. "You do not throw toy bricks, especially at people!"

Anthony pouted before his lower lip quivered and he began to cry.

I sighed and picked him up. "Why is he such a handful?" I asked as I rocked him, trying to get him to calm down.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Zi… I really don't…"

I groaned as Anthony began to cry louder and quickly took him upstairs to his room, shutting the door behind me. He seemed to settle when he realized we were in a different room and lay his head on my shoulder, putting his thumb in his mouth. I sighed.

"You are such a Drama Queen." I set him down on the floor.

He stared up at me with his big green eyes before crawling over to the soft toys in the corner.

I shook my head. He was so… _stressful_.

I looked over when Tony opened the door, and he had a tired look on his face. He held up his work phone, which had chew marks all over it.

"Gibbs called," he explained. "We've got a case. I have to go."

I pouted and hugged him tightly. "But…"

"I have to, honey." He kissed my hair. "I'll see you hopefully tonight."

I nodded. "Okay." I pecked him on the lips.

He smiled and let go of me before quickly heading over to Anthony and kissing him on the head. "See ya, buddy. Take care of momma, and don't give her too much grief." He grinned at the little boy before getting up and leaving the room.

Anthony just stared after him before crawling over to the door.

I smiled and watched as he attempted to crawl after Tony, only to be stopped by the stair gate. He pouted and watched as Tony left the house, holstering his gun, whining the whole time.

"Da…"

I picked him up. "It looks like it's bath time, Anthony!" I turned to take him to the bathroom.

Anthony continued to stare at the door and started babbling gibberish.

I chuckled and carried him into the bathroom. "Don't worry, he will be back." I grinned. "I am sure of it."

* * *

**Tony's POV**

When I returned home at around eleven that night, I was greeted by darkness and silence throughout the house. I smiled.

They were asleep.

I quietly slipped my shoes off before heading upstairs. I quietly opened Anthony's bedroom door and smiled when I realized he was asleep, just shutting the door when I heard a small whine. I opened the door again, and saw him sitting up in his cot rubbing his eyes and pouting. I chuckled. "Hey, sleepy head," I whispered as I walked into the room and picked him up. "What are you doing up?"

He rested his head on my shoulder and sucked his thumb sleepily, his eyes droopy. I rocked him back and forth, trying to get him to fall back asleep.

"You are home?"

I turned to see Ziva standing at the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily – just like Anthony did. I chuckled. "Yeah, and I guess I woke everyone up by doing so."

She smiled tiredly. "You always have to make a scene, Drama Queen."

I smirked. "That rhymes."

She chuckled. "It does." She pecked me on the cheek. "And it also seems as if he is asleep."

I looked down and noticed Anthony had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I grinned. "The little guy must be exhausted." I looked over at Ziva. "I think he should sleep next to us tonight. He always looks so lonely in here…"

She smiled and nodded. "Alright." She stroked Anthony's hair. "I would not mind."

"Then let's go." I headed back to our room with Anthony in my arms. Ziva followed me, holding Anthony's teddy bear. I lay him down in the middle of the bed and watched as Ziva climbed in beside him. I changed into my pajamas before lying on the other side of Anthony. I grinned when I noticed Ziva had already fallen asleep and kissed her forehead before kissing Anthony's. "Sleep well, mia famiglia."

* * *

**Review!**


	64. 8 Months Old

**8 MONTHS OLD**

**Tony's POV**

"_Get beck here!_"

I heard baby Anthony giggle as he continued to crawl away from me, a trail of drool being left behind him as he continued to crawl. He dodged between the toys left littered around the house as he headed for the stairs.

I sighed and ran after him, tripping over the occasional toy. That little boy was _fast_.

Just as he reached the stairs, he seemed to notice the stair gate and stopped, beginning to whine.

I slowed down and chuckled. "You're lucky momma isn't home and I got the day off, buddy." I picked him up and took him back to the nursery to change him. "If she was here, you wouldn't be getting off so easily."

He just looked at me and grinned with his few teeth.

I chuckled again. "You're one little smartass, you know that?" I kissed his forehead softly before placing him on the changing table. "Okay, let's get this stinky little diaper off you, eh?"

He giggled as I changed him, cleaning him expertly and putting his new diaper on as I had many times before.

I grinned down at him. "So, what's up, little Tony? Want to play with your toys?"

He gurgled and grinned up at me, reaching for the baby wipes that I had oh-so-conveniently placed within his reach. Before he could grab them, I quickly snatched the packet out of his reach.

"Oh no you don't," I said, quickly taking the wipes and putting them away. "You don't play with the wipes."

Anthony just stared up at me in slight shock. He seemed to wonder why I had done what I had for a few seconds before starting to whine and attempt to roll over.

I picked him up and set him on the floor, leaving him to play with his toys. I watched as he crawled over to the toy instruments in the corner of the room and reached for the toy drum, banging on it loudly. I chuckled as he began to babble loudly.

He'd make one heck of a musician when he grows up.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"_Get back here!_"

I turned from where I was chopping up vegetables in the kitchen to see Tony chasing our eight month old son across the living room, purposefully not catching him to make the baby boy laugh. I shook my head and chuckled at his behaviour. "Tony, you never cease to amaze and amuse me…"

"What was that?" Tony stepped back to look through the kitchen doorway. "I never cease to amaze you?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you heard me, why are you asking me?"

"I don't know."

I chuckled, before freezing when I heard a crash and a squeal. "Uh, Tony…"

Tony had already sprinted out of the room and was heading around the corner by the time I had spoken. I dropped the knife I had been holding and ran out of the room to see Tony cradling a crying Anthony in his arms. A broken vase lay on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He pulled on the cloth on the table…" Tony muttered, still trying to comfort the crying baby boy.

I walked over to him and took the baby from his arms, cradling him close to my chest as I rocked him. "Shhh," I hushed him. "It is alright, little one. You are alright."

He seemed to calm down a little when he heard my voice, but he was still whimpering. I quickly checked him over for injuries.

Tony looked extremely concerned. "Any injuries?"

"None that I can see."

He nodded and headed to the storage room to get a broom and dustpan. When he returned, Anthony had already begun to fall asleep in my arms. I smiled at him as he began to clean everything up.

"Shall I feed him and put him to bed?" I asked, turning towards the kitchen.

Tony nodded. "That'd be a good idea. He looks tired."

"Alright, then." I headed to the fridge and got out a bottle, putting it in the microwave to heat up. Anthony squirmed a little on my chest, beginning to whine as he heard the microwave heating up his food.

Once his food was heated, I took him to the living room and cradled him in my arms, coxing the bottle into his mouth. He took it greedily and quickly finished the bottle, falling asleep straight afterwards.

I picked him up and took him straight upstairs to his room, putting him to bed in his crib. Once I had put him to bed, I sighed.

Goodness, that boy was hard work.

* * *

**Review!**


	65. 9 Months Old

**Here's your next chapter, readers! Enjoy it!**

* * *

**9 MONTHS OLD**

**Ziva's POV**

"Open wide!"

Anthony just stared at me.

I opened my mouth wide as I brought the spoon to his mouth to show what I meant, and he copied me, grinning as he did so. I quickly placed the spoon with food into his mouth, and he bit down onto it.

I smiled as he chewed on the mush. "Good boy!" I cooed.

He giggled as he swallowed the food, smiling at me. He gurgled loudly reaching out for the bowl of food and putting hands in it.

I sighed and pulled his hands out. "No." I shook my head. "Don't put your hands in the food, Anthony," I scolded. I grabbed a napkin and began to wipe his hands clean before cleaning the food off his face as well.

Anthony just giggled and grinned at me, as if he knew what he was doing.

I just shook my head. _What were we going to do with this boy?_

He continued to giggle.

I sighed and got the bowl of food again, getting the baby spoon. "Let's finish all of our food, alright Anthony?"

He babbled quietly before opening his mouth obediently, waiting for his next mouthful.

I smiled and fed him the rest of his lunch, getting him to finish the apple and pear mush in the bowl. He smacked his lips together once we were done, and I chuckled.

"You are so much like your father," I told him as I cleaned his mouth again before picking him up, setting him on my hip before passing him a sippy-cup with water in it.

He took the cup and drank from it, spilling the water all over his chin and chest. I smiled and began wiping away the excess water before taking the cup from him.

"Bath time!" I cooed, getting his attention.

He smiled and gurgled happily, babbling as I took him upstairs to the bathroom.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sighed as I began packing the groceries into the backseat of the car.

Today, it was 'my turn' to go out and do the grocery shopping.

Or so Ziva said.

So she had forced me out of the house this morning, with a list of things that we needed, before tossing my keys at me out of the window and locking the doors so that I couldn't get back in.

How supportive.

So here I was, in the grocery store parking lot, piling my car with huge paper bags full of food and items that would last us for at least a month. We had food, clothes, toys, and generally anything that we could use to keep Anthony amused without having our stuff destroyed in the process.

When I had finally packed everything into the car, I shut the door and went around to climb into the driver's seat, putting on my seat belt before starting the car and driving home.

When I arrived home later that afternoon, the first thing I did was open the front door and begin to take the groceries inside. "I'm home!" I called out.

I heard giggling and laughing coming from upstairs, and I smiled. It was his bath time.

"Dada!" I heard from upstairs.

I chuckled as I closed the door behind me before proceeding to put all of the bags into the kitchen. It took me a while, but once I'd done so I headed upstairs to the bathroom, where Ziva was just pulling Anthony out of the bath. I grinned.

"There's my little Ladies' Man!" I grinned as I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, taking the baby off Ziva.

He giggled and gurgled, reaching for my nose and squeezing it in his chubby hands.

I began making weird noises, which sounded even weirder because he was squeezing my nose, and caused him to laugh.

Ziva just chuckled and shook her head at me before kissing my cheek. "Did you buy everything?"

I snorted. "That was pitiful."

She frowned a little. "What?"

"The kiss."

She smiled a little before kissing my lips softly. "Now, did you get everything?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yup. It's all in the kitchen right now."

"Will you get Anthony dressed whilst I go and unpack everything?"

"Of course, honey."

She turned and left the room, leaving me to get Anthony dry and dressed.

I smiled at the little boy. "Now, let's go and get you dressed, eh?"

"Dada!" he cooed loudly.

I laughed as I took him to his bedroom and put him on the changing table, getting some diapers for him. I lay him down and began to dress him, starting from his diapers and moving on to his onesie. I sighed as he kept moving around. "Anthony…"

He just giggled, reaching for his feet and grinning up at me with his four teeth.

I shook my head, chuckling as I finally managed to button him up. "You rascal, you." I put the feet of the onesie on his feet before picking him up and kissing his forehead. "There. All dressed."

I watched as he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Dada…" he muttered sleepily.

I smiled and cradled him to my chest. "Shhhh…"

After about ten or so minutes of rocking the little boy, he finally fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and set him down in his crib, tucking one of his cuddly toys under his arm. I turned on the baby monitor before heading downstairs to the kitchen, where Ziva was just finishing unpacking the shopping.

"All done?" I asked.

She turned and smiled at me as she finished putting away the last can of baby food. "Yes. That was the last one." She sighed as she closed the cupboard. "We do use a lot of food, don't we?"

I chuckled. "Have you seen how much our son eats?"

"Well, he _is_ your son."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "That is a very good point, Mrs DiNozzo."

She laughed. "Yes, well, shall we prepare dinner?"

"Why, of course."

We got to work beginning to prepare dinner, laughing and smiling as we did so. Once we were done cooking – and eating – we just decided to cuddle on the sofa.

I smiled as I watched Ziva fall asleep on me.

I loved my family.

* * *

**Review!**


	66. 10 Months Old

**Hey, readers! I have your next chapter for you! And I'd just like to mention that this story is ending in a few chapters, maybe around four or so. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I chuckled as I watched little Anthony put his chubby hand straight into the bowl of food again. "Tony…"

It was lunch time for Anthony here at the DiNozzo household, and today it was Tony's turn to feed Anthony his lunch. Every day since Anthony had stopped breastfeeding, we had taken it in turns to give him his lunch. And it just so happened that this was the day that Anthony decided he didn't want to use the spoon to feed himself.

Tony looked up from his daily paper to see Anthony digging into his food with gusto and sighed, rolling his eyes at the little boy. "Anthony, there's a spoon there…" he pointed out.

The ten-month-old baby boy ignored him as he continued to eat the fruity mush with his hands. He took his time in picking up handfuls of fruit and mush and stuffing them into his chubby mouth, getting food all over his face.

Tony sighed. "Ziva…" he whined at me, turning back to his newspaper and reading through his sports section.

I shook my head as I continued to read my book. "It is your turn to feed him anyway – do you not remember that? I will do nothing, Tony." I flicked another page and continued to read, ignoring his pout.

Tony sighed before getting up, placing his newspaper down on the table, and heading over to Anthony's highchair. "Oh Anthony…" he sang.

Anthony seemed to ignore him as he continued to eat his lunch messily.

Tony sighed. "Hey, Anthony," he called, leaning over so that he was right in Anthony's chubby little face.

This time, Anthony looked up, curiousity in his bright green eyes. "Dada?" he asked, mush dripping off his chin.

Tony took a piece of kitchen towel paper before wiping down the little boy's hands and face. He then picked up the plastic spoon and handed it to him. "Here, use this," he told the little boy. "It might help keep you all clean."

Anthony stared at the spoon in confusion as he took it before putting it into the bowl of food in front of him.

Tony smiled. "That's it! Good boy!" He clapped for the nearly-toddler. "Eat your mush in a civilised manner!"

He hadn't expected it when the spoon, covered in food, was thrown at his face.

Anthony giggled as he watched the spoon sail into his father's face, covering it in a spoonful of his mushy lunch. "Haha, dada!"

Tony glared at the little boy, wiping his face with a kitchen paper towel. "That wasn't very nice, Anthony…" he scolded. "You don't throw spoons in people's faces."

Anthony just continued to giggle, pointing at his father's face. "Dada! Dada!" he laughed, his four teeth showing.

Tony sighed as he picked up the spoon from when it had eventually landed on the floor. He walked over to the sink and washed it, getting rid of any dirt or bacteria it could have picked up, before taking it back over to Anthony. He handed the little boy the spoon. "Okay, Anthony, use the spoon to eat…"

Anthony just threw the spoon at Tony with a giggle again before going back to eating his mush with his hands.

Tony huffed as he picked up the spoon, wiping his face again. "I give up." He glared at Anthony. "Cheeky monkey."

Anthony just giggled, a wide grin on his mush-covered face. "Daaaa-da!"

Tony couldn't help but crack a smile at the little boy. He could already see his own personality in the kid, and it was actually quite amusing. He couldn't wait to see how Ziva would deal with him once he had grown up.

Anthony soon lost interest in staring and laughing at his father, going back to his bowl of fruity mush. He scooped up a large handful and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing on it with his very few teeth.

Tony grimaced. Okay, maybe he wasn't so much like him… He went back over to the dining table and went back to reading his paper.

When he was done, the little boy picked up the bowl and threw it, giggling when it landed right on Tony's head.

Tony growled. "Yes, Anthony?" he asked, trying to calm his rising temper.

"Da dadada…" the little boy muttered, looking towards the sink, where his washed sippy-cup stood filled with water ready to drink.

Tony followed the little boy's gaze and smiled. "Anthony, say 'drink'."

Anthony just stared at Tony.

"Say 'drink'."

"Di! Di di di!" Anthony exclaimed, still unable to pronounce the word.

Tony chuckled and walked over to the sink, chucking the empty bowl of food inside it to be washed later, before picking up the sippy-cup and handing it to the little boy.

Anthony greedily took it and began drinking from it, spilling water all over himself in the process.

Ziva chuckled. "He is so much like you… always hungry and thirsty."

Tony frowned at her. "No…"

Anthony pulled the cup away from his mouth. "No!"

Ziva raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "He even copied you, Tony. I believe that he aspires to be like you…"

Tony looked down at the little boy, right into his green eyes. Ziva's eye shape, his iris colour. He smiled. "You may be right…" He stopped talking when he heard a '_bonk_', and felt something hit his head. "Ow!"

Anthony giggled. "Daaa-daaaa-da!" he laughed.

Tony rubbed his head. "He aspires to be like me?"

Ziva nodded. "He even does the same things as you."

"Like what?"

"Throwing things at unsuspecting people and 'getting a laugh out of it'."

Tony glared at her. "Ha ha."

"I knew you would find it amusing."

* * *

**Review, guys!**


	67. 11 Months Old

**Hey, readers! I know, it's been a while, but I've been studying a lot, and I had some writer's block! Still, I managed to work through it and I've got another chapter for you! Read on!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sighed tiredly as I entered the house, running a hand through my hair.

Gibbs had let us leave really early today, mainly because McGee and I looked dead on our feet. Our kids, who were both nearing their first birthdays, had been keeping us up all day and night, making noise and generally keeping us active. Since they could walk now, they spent most of their time running around, picking up stuff that they shouldn't, destroying other things, etc…

It was up to us to make sure that our houses stayed standing.

And it was exhausting.

I smiled tiredly when I heard laughter coming from upstairs and slipped my shoes off before heading upstairs. When I reached the landing, I realised that the laughter was coming from the nursery, and headed towards it. I opened the door slowly, and smiled at what I saw.

"…And the little pig said, 'No, no, no! Not by the hairs on my chinny-chin-chin!'" Ziva tickled Anthony's chin, making him giggle. "And then the Big Bad Wolf said, 'Then I'll huff," Ziva took a deep breath, "and I'll puff," she blew a raspberry, making Anthony laugh and copy the action, "and I'll blow your house down!' And the wolf huffed," Ziva took another deep breath, "and he puffed," she blew another raspberry, and chuckled when Anthony copied her, "and away went the house of sticks!"

"Ah!" Anthony cried, his green eyes wide as he stared at the picture. He patted the book, attempting to swat the Big Bad Wolf. "No!" he scolded.

Ziva chuckled softly at him, and then turned her head to look at me when she heard me chuckle as I walked into the room.

I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing her softly. "Hey."

She smiled at me. "Hello. How was work?"

"Tiring…" I sighed. "Tomorrow's your shift. I'm staying at home. I need to sleep."

She nodded. "Of course, honey." She kissed my cheek softly. "Now, let me finish my story with Anthony and then you can play with him."

I smirked at her as I realised something. "I don't think you'll be finishing that story…" I pointed out.

She frowned at me. "Why not?"

I pointed over to where Anthony had gotten up and toddled over to the bookcase, pulling out every single book that he could reach and throwing it onto the floor behind him. "It seems like he wants to read so many more…"

Ziva groaned. "Why does he do this to me?"

I just laughed.

She glared at me. "Idiot."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as I lay back on mine and Tony's bed, my eyes closed as I tried to relax. As I was the one heading into the office the next day, I had to make sure I got an early night's sleep. That meant that by nine, I had already eaten dinner, showered, and put my pyjamas on. I was ready to sleep.

And then they ran in.

"Get back here, you little squirt!" Tony growled playfully as he ran – or stumbled – into the room, his back hunched over so that he was nearly the height of the person he was chasing.

Anthony laughed and squealed as he ran over to the bed, his chubby legs padding on the floor as he giggled.

I sighed and sat up before chuckling. Anthony's laugh was incredibly contagious… "What are you two doing?"

Tony quickly grabbed the squealing boy and picked him up, chuckling when he saw Anthony's legs still running in the air. "Well, I was going to give this little guy a bath… and he ran off." Tony smirked. "He couldn't get far though, could he?"

Anthony pouted and began to whine. "Mama…"

I sighed. "Tony, can you take him to go and have his bath so that I can sleep?" I asked, lying back down.

Tony nodded. "Good night, honey." He held Anthony more comfortably. "Say night night to mama," he told Anthony.

Anthony pouted before grinning and waving at Ziva. "Na naaaaaa!" he managed to say, not being able to fully talk yet.

Ziva chuckled. "Night night, Anthony." I yawned and closed my eyes, falling asleep not long after. Anthony exhausted me.

About five minutes later, I was awoken by someone running into the room again, and I sighed and opened my eyes.

Anthony had decided to run away from Tony again, and this time he was naked. He had a huge grin on his face as he ran up to the bed, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. It reminded me so much of Tony…

Tony ran into the room, a towel on his shoulder as he sighed. "Anthony!" he growled.

Anthony seemed to disregard the anger in Tony's voice as he bent down onto all fours and crawled quickly under the bed.

Tony growled before kneeling down. "Get back here! It's bath time!"

"No!"

I couldn't help but laugh as Tony crawled over to the bed and attempted to pull Anthony out from underneath it. It didn't help that our son was a top crawler.

A few seconds later, Anthony poked his head out from the other side of the bed, giggling as he crawled out and got back to his feet. Tony, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

I frowned. "Tony?"

No answer.

"Tony?"

There was a slight shuffle. "Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind… getting off the bed for a sec?"

I frowned and sat up. "Why?"

"…I'm stuck."

I sighed, resisting the urge to laugh as I rolled off the bed and stood up. I then lifted the bed slightly, giving him enough space to crawl out from under the bed.

And the whole time, Anthony stood back, watching.

In fact, he didn't really register the danger until Tony had crawled out and was heading over to him. He squealed and turned to run just as Tony picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"Someone's been a naughty boy," Tony sang as he walked out of the room, holding the little boy tight in his arms. "And that means no more reading time after his bath."

Anthony began to whine and cry.

I just shook my head and lay back down, closing my eyes.

Anthony was definitely a handful.

And then my eyes shot open as a thought occurred to me.

_He was turning one in a couple of weeks._

_And he was going to become even more of a handful._

_Great._

* * *

**Review!**


	68. 1 Year Old

**Hey, guys! I've got the penultimate chapter here for you! This story's gonna be wrapped up pretty soon. Thank you all for staying with me this long!**

**Gosh, this is actually going to be my first properly completed story... with no sequel... that's scary...**

**Anyway, thank you all for staying with this story and reading for as long as you have! Read on, guys!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Tony! Did you get the food?"

I sighed as I began looking through the shopping bags for what she was talking about. "Yeah… party rings, onion rings, oven fries…" I called out to her, listing off the items.

"Okay, good!" I heard her run around upstairs. "_Anthony!_"

I couldn't help but chuckle when I heard my son giggle from upstairs. He was one mischievous little fella. I began unpacking some of the shopping, putting the frozen foods in the freezer and the other food in the fridge. I sighed.

Today was Anthony's first birthday. Ever. It was a special day for the whole team, because it celebrated the birthday of our first Team Gibbs baby. Everyone was invited to the party – McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Gibbs, the Vances, and even EJ and her team – and it was going to be a blast.

I quickly began setting up the things that we needed to cook for the guests, setting them aside, before getting the items I needed to start cooking.

It was about five minutes after cooking when Ziva arrived downstairs, Anthony in her arms. She was all dressed for the party, wearing a blue and white dress with a pair of sandals, and her hair was held back in a ponytail. She wore minimal makeup.

Anthony was dressed in a mini suit, with his curly hair gelled a little bit, and a cute little shirt with trousers and a waistcoat. His green eyes were bright as he babbled on and on about gibberish. As soon as Ziva reached the kitchen, he was squirming to get down and explore in his new outfit.

Ziva put him down before joining me at the counter. "Need any help?" she asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Could you cook the chicken whilst I get dressed?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course."

I kissed her cheek before heading upstairs. "Thanks!" I called out. I quickly headed into mine and Ziva's room to find something more suitable to wear for Anthony's birthday. I quickly picked out a pale blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans to go with what Ziva was wearing. I quickly gelled my hair to look a little more formal before heading downstairs to help Ziva with the cooking.

It was just then that our first guest arrived.

I diverted my route from the kitchen to the front door to answer it for our guests, and smiled when I saw who it was.

It was Gibbs.

I smiled at my surrogate father. "Hey, Gibbs. You're the first one here."

Gibbs just smiled at me. "Well, I can't leave you two to do all the cooking." He held up a whole box. "I got some steaks to put on the grill for ya."

I nodded. "Thanks, Boss." I stood aside to let him in and watched as he walked into the kitchen. I could hear the light conversation between them as I headed over to the kitchen, but I was stopped when Anthony ran in front of me suddenly.

"Woah, there!" I exclaimed, picking him up and setting him on my shoulders. "Not so fast, or you'll hurt yourself!"

Anthony just giggled. "Dada!"

I chuckled as I headed back to the kitchen. "Hey, need any help in here? Junior and I are prepared to help."

Ziva chuckled. "No, we are good. Just go and finish decorating for the room and get ready for the rest of the guests."

I nodded and headed back to the living room with Anthony to begin decorating. "Right, let's get started…"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

About two hours later, Anthony's birthday party was in full swing. Everyone had arrived on time, and had also come bearing gifts. (See? I got that one right!)

Anthony, of course, had been too busy playing with little Caitlyn as well as Director Vance's children to notice that he had presents, so we weren't able to open them. Not only that, his 'adorableness' caught the attention of his many aunts and uncles, and he seemed to thrive from all of the attention.

"Rawr!" he growled, his hands up like claws as he copied his daddy in chasing his aunts and Caitlyn around the garden.

I chuckled as I stood by the grill with Gibbs, watching everything that was going on. It was highly amusing.

"He really is a little charmer, isn't he?" Gibbs noted as he flipped the steaks over on the grill. He had only just started making the steaks for lunch.

I nodded as I took a sip of water from my glass. "Yes," I agreed. "He is going to be so much like his father when he gets older…"

Gibbs chuckled. "Good luck."

I smiled. "Thank you. I will need it." I grinned when I smelled the steak. "I think the steak is ready, Gibbs."

He smiled and nodded. "Right." He turned to where the others were playing. "Food's ready, guys!" he called out.

Everyone ran over to the table to get food, and even the young ones giggled and toddled along beside their parents.

I chuckled and picked Anthony up, setting him on my hip. I kissed his forehead. "Lunch time!" I cooed as I set him in his high chair, putting his bib on him and placing a small bowl of sliced apples in front of him.

Anthony grinned and began eating his apples.

The lunch was delicious. We ate steaks, and salad, and even burgers and oven fries. It was a delicious meal, and everyone enjoyed it thoroughly. As we ate, we conversed and joked with each other, making the meal very animated.

Once the meal was finished, we all worked together to clean up before getting Anthony's presents out.

Tony lifted Anthony out of his high chair before we all went into the living room.

"Present time!" Tony cheered, sitting Anthony on the rug in the middle of the room.

Everyone clapped and cheered, which caused Anthony to do so as well even though he did not know why he was doing it.

I walked over to the pile of presents and picked one up before going to set it in front of Anthony. "There you go!"

He stared at the present for a little while before placing his hands on it, looking for a way to open it. He began scratching at the paper.

Tony quickly leant forward and tore the present open a little for him. "There you go, buddy."

Anthony seemed to get the idea and was soon ripping off the wrapping paper, scrunching it in his hands and giggling. Once he had ripped off all the paper, he ignored the present in favour of playing with it.

I just shook my head and chuckled. "You strange child…" I shook my head at my son, kissing his forehead.

Everyone else just laughed as they watched him look up at me and grin.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I smiled as I watched Ziva cut another slice of cake and set it on a tissue. "Right, who wants cake?" she called out.

I heard some scrambling as Andy and Katie (remember them?) raced to the kitchen to get another slice of cake, and began laughing. "Well, okay, fight over the cake…"

Ziva chuckled and rolled her eyes at the women. "Are you not meant o be adults?"

"That doesn't mean we're mature," Andy pointed out as she took the slice of chocolate cake. "Mmmm, cake…"

Katie pouted. "I wanted that one…"

"You can get another slice, and then we can leave…"

Ziva frowned. "You are leaving?"

Andy nodded. "We're all working tomorrow…"

Katie nodded in agreement. "And we need to get the kids to bed as well."

Ziva nodded in agreement. "We should be getting Anthony to bed soon as well, Tony." She began to cut more slices of the cake. "We should serve this cake and then begin heading to bed."

I nodded before heading to the living room with the other slices of cake, handing them out to the other guests as they got ready to leave. I could see Anthony yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, so once I'd served the cake I picked him up. "I think we'd better get you to bed."

He responded by resting his head on my shoulder and putting his thumb in his mouth, closing his eyes slightly. He looked up at me.

I smiled softly. "I guess that's our cue." I looked to everyone else. "Well, it's been a great day, guys. Thank you all for coming." I glanced at Anthony. "I think this little fella has had one heck of a day, so we'll be turning in."

People nodded and began getting ready to leave. "It was a great party," everyone commented as they began to make their leave.

I smiled as began to say my goodbyes before heading upstairs to put Anthony to bed.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as I said goodbye to the last of our guests. It had been a long and tiring day, and all in all we had had a lot of fun with our friends and family. The house was still quite a mess from the number of guests that we had, but I was so tired that I decided to just do it in the morning.

I headed upstairs to see what Tony and our son were up to, and I smiled at what I found.

Tony was just putting Anthony to bed in his crib, fully dressed in his pyjamas and suckling on his thumb as usual. I stood by the door as I watched him tuck the little boy in, placing his favourite stuffed toy right beside him, before kissing his forehead.

"He is beautiful, is he not?" I whispered as I walked into the room.

Tony didn't even jump. "Yeah… he really is our kid…"

I stood beside him next to the crib, staring down at our little boy.

Suddenly, Tony spoke up. "Zi?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered what would've happened if we didn't stop? If we didn't quit pretending?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "Of course I have not." I kissed him softly. "Because what happened when I did stop is far better than anything that could have happened when I didn't."

He smiled softly down at me. "I love you," he whispered.

I smiled in return. "I love you too."

Tony looked down at our son. "And we love you too, buddy."

I giggled quietly. "Yes, we do." I kissed Anthony's forehead. "Very, very much."

Tony turned to me. "How about we head to bed, huh?"

I nodded tiredly. "Yes, we have a lot of cleaning to get to in the morning." I led him back to our room, and we headed to bed.

* * *

**Review, guys!**


	69. Epilogue

**And here we are - the final chapter! We've finally reached the end of this fanfic. It's been a long journey, from their engagement to Anthony's first birthday, but I'm glad you've followed this all the way through! Thank you all so much for dedicating your time to reading this story - I've loved writing this story, even though it was originally started by my co-author Rebecca.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter, guys!**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

_**14 years later**_

"Anthony! Theodore! Isabella! I'm home!" I smiled as I walked through the front door into my home – the home I shared with my family – not exactly prepared to be attacked.

I yelped as I was jumped on by a furry creature, and nearly stumbled backwards straight out of the house. The barking coming from the creature was loud and nearly deafened me, and there was also some barking from further into the house.

"Hey… George…" I chuckled, patting the dog's head as he continued to jump up at me excitedly. "Down, boy! I need to get in first!" I scratched just behind his ear, knowing how he loved it when I did that.

"Dad's home!" I heard running coming from the upstairs landing, and three people barrelled down the stairs… seemingly in competition to see who could get to me first.

The winner, of course, was my baby girl Isabella, who was around the age of ten. She was the youngest of the three, and had deep brown eyes that were just like her mother's. Her hair was much lighter, more like mine, but I could see that it was going to get darker eventually. Her skin was tanned, and she had her mother's smile. She wore a cute pink t-shirt, with a pair of faded jeans and white socks.

The next to reach me was my second son, Theodore. He had his mother's dark hair and her dark eyes, although he looked a lot like I did when I was around his age in terms of facial features. He was about thirteen, and his hair reached down to his ears. His skin was fair, like mine – he was actually the fairest of the three. He wore a green t-shirt, with a pair of knee-length shorts and no socks.

And finally, there was Anthony, my eldest. His dark hair had grown in length, reaching past his ears and in desperate need of a trim. His green eyes were bright and happy, much like mine on a good day, and his skin was tanned – almost the colour of his mother's, actually. He, as expected, looked like a mini-me, right down to the muscles that were starting to form on his 15-year-old body. He wore a red t-shirt, with knee-length shorts and white socks.

"I won!" Isabella exclaimed, grinning. "And Tony lost!"

Anthony scowled. "I didn't lose!"

Theodore grinned. "Yes you did! You must pay the penalty!"

"We didn't agree on a penalty!"

"Yes we did, didn't we Bella?"

Isabella nodded. "Yup! Fifty press-ups!"

Anthony groaned, although I could see right through it.

"So no hello for me, then? The adoring father, who you ran to the door to greet, is only really loved by a dog?" I gasped dramatically.

Isabella giggled and jumped into my arms, hugging me tightly. "Hiya, papa!"

I kissed her forehead. "Hey, princess! How was your day?"

"Good!" She let go of me and petted George. "Come on, George! We should go see Betty and the puppies!"

I paled slightly. "P-puppies?"

Theodore nodded. "Betty had her puppies today, dad." He hugged me. "I'm great thanks, by the way. I managed to create a whole webpage!"

I grinned and ruffled his hair. "That's awesome, kiddo! You emailed your Uncle Tim about it yet?" I asked.

He shook his head, looking up at me with his dark eyes. "Should I send him the link to the website? I know it off by heart… considering I made it."

"Go ahead, Theo." I grinned. "Go for it. You never know… maybe you could be the next 'Facebook' designer? Or you could create something like 'Twitter'…"

He grinned. "Or even 'Tumblr'! That would be so cool!" He turned and raced back upstairs. "I need to improve my HTML coding!"

Anthony and I just stared after him, chuckling. It was strange… Theodore wasn't related to McGee at all, yet he acted so much like him.

I turned to my eldest. "You going to get a start on those press-ups, then?" I asked, slinging my arm over his shoulder. I grinned at him, punching his chest lightly. "Since when could you do fifty?"

"Since never," he told me with a small smirk. "As if I was really going to do those press-ups." He snorted.

I chuckled. "That's my boy." I sighed and began walking further into the house with him. "So, how was your day?"

"Great."

"School's good?"

"Yeah."

"How about that little McGee girl, huh?"

He blushed deeply. "_Dad_!"

"What? Can't a father wonder about his future daughter-in-law?"

"We're _not_ getting married!"

"And how do you know?"

"Just quit it, dad!"

I heard chuckling come from within the kitchen and grinned as we walked in. "See? Even your mother agrees with me!" I let go of Anthony and went to hug Ziva from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek softly. "Hey, honey."

She smiled. "Hey, you're home. How was the extra hour of work I missed?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Boring, as usual." I sighed. "The McGees are coming over for dinner, aren't they?"

She nodded. "Shower and get changed. You stink."

I pouted and let go of her, turning to leave the room. "Now that's just mean…"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I sighed as I finished setting the table, ready for our guests. I was dressed in a lovely peach summer dress, and had a pair of white sandals on my feet. My hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Tony and I had officially been married for 15 years – well, it was more than fifteen, as we were coming up to sixteen years now – so we had invited Abby and McGee, along with their family, to have dinner with us. The children were very excited, considering Theo was able to see his closest friend Jackson and talk about computer things with him, Isabella would be able to play games with her best friend Rose, and Anthony would get to hang out with his 'friend' Caitlyn (we all knew that there was something more between the two).

As soon as I finished setting the table, the doorbell rang. There was a chorus of '_I'll get it_'s from upstairs as my three children raced to the door, each one of them wanting to answer first. I smirked when I heard Tony answer the door and greet the McGees.

"Ziva!"

I turned to see Abby standing at the entrance to the kitchen, looking as bubbly as ever. Her dark hair was tied back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a white and red summer dress with heels. She ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

I chuckled. "Oh, Abby! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great!" she answered with a grin, pulling away. "Wow, this dinner smells great!"

"I am glad you like the smell. Now, if everyone would enter, we could eat!"

Not long after I had said that, everyone else entered the room.

Isabella was walking beside a mini-version of Abby. She was definitely an exact replica, with no sign of McGee at all in her. She wore a cute little pink t-shirt and white trousers, and her hair was tied back into pigtails. This was Rose McGee.

Theo was talking animatedly with a boy his age. He, on the other hand, looked like a teenaged version of McGee, with not a trace of Abby in him at all. He wore a white shirt with jeans, and had glasses on. This was Jackson McGee (he had been named after Gibbs' father, as he had been born the same year that he had died).

And finally, walking in with Anthony was Caitlyn McGee. She was pretty much a woman now, with her dark hair flowing down her back and her green eyes sparkling with mirth. She would have looked exactly like her mother, had she not inherited her father's nose and smile. All in all, she was a very pretty girl, as wore a pretty blue sundress with white sandals.

I smiled. "Ah, everyone has arrived! Let's serve dinner!"

Tony grinned and sat at the table. "Mmmm, I'm starved!"

Anthony sat down. "Same here!"

"What's for dinner?" they asked simultaneously, causing everyone to laugh.

"See? This is what you'll get if you marry Anthony," Abby told Caitlyn, who promptly blushed a deep red.

"Mom!"

Anthony's face matched the colour of his wine shirt.

Tony and McGee laughed, causing my son to send them both glares.

"Quit it!"

I chuckled.

"It's not funny, mom!" Anthony snapped at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I can laugh at whomever and whatever I like. If you have a problem with it, please speak to your father."

Anthony grimaced. "Oh no…"

Tony raised an eyebrow at his son. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

The others began to snigger, knowing how much trouble Anthony would be in if he spoke.

Anthony bit his lip before turning to me. "So… mom… what's for dinner?"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I sighed as I sipped of my after-dinner coffee, leaning back into the sofa.

Our dinner had gone wonderfully, with a lot of interesting conversation going around as we ate. By the end of the meal, Anthony had managed to choke at least three times due to my comments, and Caitlyn had managed to turn the same colour as his shirt.

"So… how've you been doing family-wise?" McGee asked as he sipped on his coffee.

"Very well," Ziva answered for us. "We think Anthony is going to go into basketball, but I feel that he may go into Law Enforcement as his parents have…"

Abby smiled. "I feel the same way about Caitlyn… I have a feeling that she may go into Forensics."

"And to think that none of this would have happened if we hadn't stopped pretending…" I muttered with a small smile.

McGee lifted his mug. "To pretending."

We all clinked our mugs together. "To pretending!"

***sobs a little* And that's it, guys... it's the end! Please leave one final review!**


End file.
